Artificial
by MissehKeehl
Summary: Near had always based his moves on logic; what made most sense, what would give the better outcome. Because of this, he was labeled inhuman; an unfeeling robot. However, when a new girl comes to Wammy’s, he wonders why he can no longer think straight.
1. One: Beginning of the End

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Hi there! ^^ MissehKeehl here. This would be my third fanfic, but my first with an original OC. Just so you know, this is a NearxOC story. So, if you came here looking for LxLight LEMON, then you have come to the wrong place, my friend o.o Anyway, I've brought in some help to do the disclaimer as I always do for my stories! xD**

**Mello and Matt: WTF WE AREN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY!**

**Me: YES YOU ARE, but more as minor characters.**

**Mello: I don't think Matt can get any smaller when it comes to minor characters.**

**Matt: ;_____;**

**Me: DON'T BE MEAN AND SCARE OFF MY READERS. Besides, even if you aren't in this story THAT much, you're still doing the disclaimer.**

**Mello and Matt: Witch.**

**Me: Thank you! ^^ Now do the disclaimer before I lock you both in the basement.**

**Mello and Matt: Misseh does not own Death Note or it's characters, but she DOES own the OC.**

**Me: Ooooh, I OWN something for once! That's a nice change. xD  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One: Beginning of the End

Nate Rivers stared up into the kind, wrinkled face of Quillish Wammy with large, grey eyes. He sat silently on the bed of his new room, the place he would call home from now on.

"Near," Quillish addressed him. "That will be your new name while here in the orphanage. Is that alright?" The old man smiled comfortingly, but Nate knew better that all that was being done was sugar-coating his situation.

"Quillish, you do not need to feel pressured to make me feel better. I'm very aware of my situation," he stated blankly. Quillish stared at the young boy with concern; had he really already gotten over it?

"You may call me Watari, Near. If you need anything, Wammy's will provide it to you. Here, you and many other children will be groomed to one day succeed L, one of the greatest detectives. All I ask of you now is to use your alias and never reveal your true name."

Near brought his knee up to his chest; it had always been a position he took to comfort himself. He reached up and twirled his white locks, fitting to his pale, dull skin. "I understand, Watari."

"Welcome to the Wammy's House, Near."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She stood with her fingers grasped firmly around the top of the metal gate behind her, leaning forward slightly. Below her, she could see the unforgiving water thrash harshly, waves hitting the bridge's bottom with loud _slaps._

Glancing behind her, she looked painfully at the lifeless bodies of her parents smashed flat in the car, an overturned truck smothering them on top.

_How convenient, _she thought. _I was the only one to make it out alive, with nothing but a few broken ribs and a concussion to show for it. _

She blinked, her vision now blurring from her tears and effects from her injuries.

_My parents are gone…I undeservingly make it with my life…but…A life without meaning is no life at all…_

She leaned forward more, her small fingers slowly unwinding from their grip around the gate. She took in a deep breathe, the world around her suddenly going silent.

_Damn it all…_

"Young lady, may I ask what you exactly plan on accomplishing by releasing your grip?"

The voice seemed to have come from nowhere, asking such a bold question. Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, causing strands of her long, silver hair to smack in her face.

"What do you want?!"

She glared at a man well dressed in a suit, a kind expression on his old face, partially hidden by his top hat.

"I will say it again; what do you plan on accomplishing by releasing your grip?"

Tears stung her eyes. "I don't plan on anything! I-I don't want to live anymore!"

"You can't be any older than six," he said calmly. "You're quit mature for your age, however. You seem like a wise young woman with your whole life ahead of you. Why end it now?"

She paused, speechless. All logic was lost the moment she decided she wanted to claim her own life, and this man was causing her to loose the last of her composure.

"What's you're name, miss?"

"F-Farrah Maidens." _Why are you answering him, idiot?!_

"That's a beautiful name. Tell me, Miss Farrah Maidens, what can I do for you?"

She stayed silent, feeling her grip slowly tighten on the rail.

"C-Can you take me home?"

The man inched forward, careful not to startle the emotionally fragile girl. "I'm afraid I can't take you home, but I can take you somewhere better."

The man picked came up behind her from the other side of the railing. She allowed him to pick her up from her underarms, bringing her to safety away from the edge. He sighed with relief, holding the small child gently.

Farrah buried her face in his suit, staining the fabric with tears. "Will you take me somewhere better?"

"Yes, Miss Farrah. You don't need to worry yourself with anything."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near sat quietly in the playroom, working on his favorite puzzle. He had been living at Wammy's for over two weeks now, and he had already shot to firs in the house. The older children were not happy, of course, to be beaten by a six year old, and as he expected, everyday bullying followed without missing a beat.

Near had always supposed what made them even angrier was the fact he was unfazed by his intellectual superiority. He was indifferent for the simple reason that he was _disinterested. _If anything, Wammy's proved to be only a small challenge, and most of the time, he found himself to be bored.

Near heard harsh banging on the door to the playroom. "Hey, Sheep!"

_Ah, Mello…his angry presence is undeniable. _"Yes, Mello?"

"Roger sent me to get you. New meat has arrived." Mello smirked fearsomely, snapping off a piece of his chocolate.

"You shouldn't address the newcomers as hunks of flesh. Where are they?"

Mello turned on his heels, waving his hand to brush off the question. "Find out for yourself. I'm no friggin' messenger boy."

Near sighed, getting up slowly and taking small footsteps in the direction of the foyer, where the discovery of the new arrival waited for him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near stood on his tiptoes, trying desperately to peek over the crowd. He eventually settled for crawling between the spaces of legs, pushing his way through the mass of children that surrounded the entrance. Now at the head of the group, he stood up to see Watari and a small figure hiding shyly behind him.

"Children, please, be calm. She's shy, and you're frightening her." The small figure behind him shifted, hiding herself more behind Watari.

"Now, now, come out and say hello."

With a gentle hand, Watari pressed onto the girl's back, pushing her forward into view. Her hands were balled into shaky fists as she looked at the ocean of stares on her.

"Her name will be Far. Please treat her nicely," Watari said quickly before he retreated back to the limo that had driven them there. The girl, Far, fell into a panic, screaming out and clutching his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"Please! Don't leave me!" she cried, holding his hand tighter. Watari, the man with seemingly endless patience, patted her head comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave. I'll be back every once in a while to check up on everyone, so do not fret."

Far watched with deathly fear as Watari entered the limo and drove away, unsure if he would keep his promise. At the sign of Watari's absence, the children immediately flooded after her, gawking as though she were some strange exhibit on display.

Near observed quietly from the sidelines. She was about his age; frightened, fragile, and yet…she was beau- no, he wouldn't say that. She wasn't ugly, at least. Long, silver hair fell past her shoulders and onto her back, gracing what some would call sickly pale skin, but it was more like soft, rounded ivory.

Matt came up from behind the pale boy, using his elbow to jut him in the ribs. "Hey, new kid's like a female version of you!" he taunted. _Matt, it seems being Mello's right hand man has formed a cruel humor on you. How sad._

Near turned his attention back to the girl. She was now pushing past the crowd, desperately trying to ignore the questions shot at her. _Physical traits aside, what makes her special? She doesn't look so intelligent. _

Turning slowly, Near made his way to Roger's office to do some investigating of his own.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near knocked softly on Roger's door, entering. Roger's head looked up from many papers cluttered on his desk. "Ah, Near. How are you?"

"Who is she?" he asked flatly. He was in no mood to make small talk.

Roger ran his head over his balding head. "You must mean the young lady that recently arrived. She's Far, in case you missed her introduction."

"No, I mean _who _is she? What is her special talent?"

"She has none."

Near's mind came to a temporary halt, shocked by the information. "Then _why _is she here? If she has no gift, she won't survive here. She should leave."

Roger gave a disappointed look to the best student in the house. "Near, she was brought here personally by Watari; therefore, she is staying. I was expecting more from you, Near. Treat her kindly, for she is very mentally unstable, and she could possibly be suicidal if provoked. Her situation is…special. I'm sure she is more than capable of learning."

Near scoffed. _Suicidal, mentally unstable, and with zero talent. This girl has no place here, but of course I never thought him to understand. She won't possibly survive the hell these people here will put you through._

"I feel my opinion should matter," Near protested, but Roger only shook his head. "Do you think your opinion would matter to the drunk driver that crushed her parents before her eyes? She did not _choose _to be orphaned, and she did not _choose _to come here."

Near was silenced, accepting Roger's authority. "Also, Near, you should get to accept this girl fairly quickly. Since there's a shortage of rooms, and the both of you are the same age, I would much rather pair you two up as dorm mates rather than put her with the older children."

"I'm sorry? You're paring us as _roommates?" Roger, you fool. You expect me to care for this girl when I already have to fend for myself?_

"Goodbye, Near."

"….Fine."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near turned the doorknob slowly, opening the door to just who he feared would be there. She sat hugging her knees in the middle of the floor, staring blankly at the wall.

"…Hello. I see you're my new roommate. Welcome."

"….."

_Rude. _"Well, have you any possessions to put away? I could help you get settled."

"….No. I have nothing."

_Depressive. _"…Alright." Not bothering to try any further, Near took a seat on his bed, pulling out his most treasured puzzle. She sat still on the floor, observing him at work. It made him uncomfortable, but there was no reasoning with this strange new girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

For the next two weeks, Far followed Near around like a puppy, never being farther than a few feet from him. She clung by his side, and Near was suffocated by her presence. He tried everything to shake her off, but it only made her even more determined to remain by his side.

With an exasperated sigh, Near took a seat at the lunch table farthest in the back in the cafeteria. Far was close behind, nearly tripping over her own two feet in a desperate attempt to keep up with him. _Clingy._

Silently, the two took a seat and began eating, listening to the constant buzz of the chattering orphans around them. Mello and Matt walked over casually, inviting themselves to sit at the table.

"So, Near, who's your new girlfriend?" Mello sneered, snapping off a piece of chocolate. Matt propped up his elbow on the table, sitting close to the girl. His eyes traced her features from her head to her toes.

"Hmm…not bad. What's your name again, Nearette?"

"Stop calling her a female version of me, Matthew," Near said while biting harshly into his food.

Matt smirked, toying with a strand of her long hair and wrapping it around his finger. "If you don't like it, go get a tan and buy some hair dye. Otherwise, you and Away here might be long lost siblings, for all we know."

"…My name is Far," she said quietly, pulling her hair from his grasp.

"Sure thing, Distant. Now, do you happen to like video games by any chance?" Matt inquired, once again toying with her long, silver locks. She scooted away from the persistent redhead and towards the blonde.

Mello gave his signature glare at the girl. "You're in my personal space. Didn't anyone ever teach you manners? I mean, how old are you?"

"…S-Six, just as old as you are. And if I'm unmannered, what does that make you?"

Mello scowled, standing up from the table abruptly. In a swift motion, he tipped her entire lunch tray on her lap, its contents staining her clothes.

"Careful with how much time you spend with Sheep. His high-and-mighty personality may just rub off on you."

With that, Mello stormed off, Matt following close behind. Far slowly lifted the lunch tray off her lap, picking off whatever solids were on her clothes. She breathed deeply, making a full effort to hold in the tears.

_Useless. _Near sighed, picking up a napkin from his own tray and reaching for her shirt. She jumped, startled by his notion.

"Don't get so scared. I'm only trying to help," he replied emotionlessly, wiping off the food.

_Rude. Depressive. Clingy. Useless. Talent-less. Emotional. Defenseless. She is all these things, and to me, she is nothing but a nuisance. _

_If so…then why do I bother?_


	2. Two: Song of the Forgotten

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: AWWW I just want to thank all my reviewers for saying such sweet things about the story! ^^ Here's the update! Sorry for the wait!**

**Mello: Why do you insist on torturing them with this crap?! -_-**

**Me: You're just jealous; besides, you got your turn!**

**Matt: Nine reviews for this? That's all?**

**Me: What do you mean "that's all"?! That's plenty, considering I'm fairly new!**

**Matt: I think you should do something to attract more reviewers. Like...A PUBLICITY STUNT!**

**Mello: YOU DUMBASS! DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!!!**

**Me: That's a _great _idea!!!! **

**Mello: *facepalm***

**Me: Okay, FOR EVERY REVIEW RECEIVED FOR THIS CHAPTER, MELLO AND MATT WILL REMOVE AN ARTICAL OR CLOTHING!**

**Mello: WHAT. ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT _STRIPPING _FOR REVIEWS?!?!!?**

**Me: Yes! I have no idea why I didn't think of it before! ^^**

**Matt: ....Misseh doesn't own Death Note or its characters, nor does she own Flyleaf: All Around Me. She DOES own the OC, however, Far. And Mello is going to kill me.**

**Mello: DAMN RIGHT.  
**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two: Song of the Forgotten

It has been almost a month since Far and Near had first met. To be precise, it has been 29 days, 45 minutes, and 22 seconds and counting. Trivial data, but Near kept it handy; as depressing as it was, it was a constant reminder of how much time he had been plagued with the presence of this girl.

Within this time, it is enough time to get to know someone at least by the basics, correct? _Wrong. _In this entire time, Near had perhaps only heard four sentences total from Far. Otherwise, she had remained a silent stalker, always right behind him in everything. The only time Near felt he had privacy was in the lavatory, and even there, she would wait patiently just outside the door.

However, just because Near hadn't gotten to know her personally doesn't mean that by now he doesn't know her little quirks. In fact, he had even taken the liberty of making a mental list:

_She talks in her sleep, always moaning and crying about people I've never heard of._

_She's quiet to the point she seems stupid. Even in class, she could burst into tears for nothing, unable to answer a simple question._

_She's an act first, think later kind of person. I can't count how many messes I've had to sort out because of her._

_Most of all, she's got the habit of thinking she could do whatever she wants, and it will be okay. Especially when it comes to me._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near sighed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Far tossed and turned on the top bunk bed, unable to sleep for the past two hours. _She's so restless. Will she ever calm down?_

Near froze still as he heard the top bed creak. Quietly, Far made her way down the ladder of the bunk bed to kneel by Near's bedside.

"…N-Near? I can't sleep. Are you awake?"

Near squeezed his eyes shut, turning on his side away from her. _Perhaps if I pretend to sleep, she will leave me alone._

Far knelt quietly, watching Near as he "slept."

"…U-Umm, okay Near. Just to let you know, I'm coming in, ok? Don't get mad."

_W-What? What is she doing?_ Near lay rigid as Far slunk quietly under the covers next to him, wrapping her tiny arms around the boy best she could. Within minutes, she had dozed off, snoring quietly as she indulged in the warmth the both of them created.

_W-What…g-get off of me! What is she thinking?_

"………."

……_It's warm though……_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near opened his eyes lazily, his eyelids heavy. Rolling over slightly, he felt Far stir in her sleep beside him, her arms never failing to remain latched around him. Quickly but carefully, he removed her death grip, getting out of the bed as soon as possible. Far only buried herself further into the covers, snoozing in peaceful slumber.

_This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to deal with this? I have no choice but to ask Roger for a change of rooms,_ Near thought with frustration as he exited the room. He decided to get some well deserved peace and quiet in the playroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far opened her eyes halfway, peeking around the room. She was about to doze off again when she realized who's bed she was in. "GAH!"

Immediately, she tumbled to the floor, searching for Near. _I guess he's not here. Is he mad?_

Sighing, Far got up and went to her dresser to change. Having come to Wammy's with nothing, she was forced to wear hand-me-downs from prior children. Everything was always too big, particularly the sleeves that constantly fell over her tiny hands. Fully changed, she decided to explore some of her new home, since she would have to get used to the place anyway.

Walking down the huge hallways, she heard the faint sound of drums and guitar, along with the beat of the base leaking into the halls. The sound grew louder and louder, and as her pace grew faster along with her growing curiosity, she finally reached the source of the noise; Mello's room.

Knocking first, she slowly opened the door a crack to be overwhelmed by a tidal wave of sound. She covered her ears as she stepped into the room, staring at young Mello who sat right in front of his stereo, taking in the loud sounds as if it were child's play.

"What is that?! It's so loud!" she yelled, barely able to hear her own voice. Mello turned to face her, quirking a brow.

"It's music. Don't like it, then you can leave."

Far took a seat beside the blonde, sitting pretzel-style. "Music? What's that?"

Immediately the stereo was put on mute, a crazed look of shock on Mello's face.

"Y-You're kidding, right? You don't know what music is?"

Far shook her head as though not knowing was the most normal thing in the world. "My parents never let me out much…They loved me, but I guess not enough to introduce me to the world…"

Mello sat silently before leaning to the right to search through a pile of his things. With a smirk, he pulled out a slim CD, pushing it into the entry in the stereo.

"Well, you wanted music, you can have it. Knock yourself out, Snow White."

With that, Mello left the room, leaving Far to enjoy this new treasure called "music."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near shuffled through the halls, quietly in angst. _I've been from the playroom to the dorm and back, and still no sign of her. It's a relief, but…it's too good to be true. Something is wrong._

While distracted amidst his thoughts, Near bumped harshly into Mello, nearly falling backwards. "Mello, be careful or you'll hurt someone."

He scoffed, tugging Near up by his shirt collar. "Tch, you watch where you're going, Sheep! Besides, what are you doing here and not in your habitat?"

"…I'm looking for—never mind…"

Mello smirked devilishly. "Hohohoho!" _Since when are you Santa, Mello? _"You must be looking for your other half, am I right?"

"….She's not my 'other half', but yes, I am." Mello tugged on Near's sleeve roughly, dragging him back down the hall in which he came. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Where else? To see your counterpart, of course."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mello had finally stopped steamrolling his way down the hall when he reached the door of his bedroom.

"She's here? Of all places?" _I don't want to know the things Mello could've done to her._

"I know what you're thinking, and you're some real pervert on the inside, huh?" Mello said, smiling in amuesment. "Just listen."

Grabbing the back of his head, Mello pushed Near into the door so that he pressed his ear against it. "Ow…"

"Listen, idiot!"

Near was silenced as he listened intently to the music from inside. At first, he heard nothing but the instrumental. Then, however, if he listened closely enough, there was something else…

"_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you…."_

It was so quiet at first, almost nonexistent. But as the song continued, it grew louder and louder, more confident. The voice was small and soft; the voice of a young and unsure girl, stumbling over the lyrics in such a way that she still could seem graceful. It was almost as though angels themselves were harmonizing within the room.

_Putting aside Mello's taste in music, I…that couldn't be Far, could it…?_

Mello put his ear to the door himself, a wide smile spread across his face. "Seems like she's not so talent-less now, is she? Pretty gifted, if you ask me."

"….Yes. Very…."


	3. Three: Sweet Dreams

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: *holds a loudspeaker* AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS, OTAKUS AND ALL, I GIVE TO YOU....STRIPPED MELLO AND MATT!!!!**

***spotlight shines***

**Me: O.O WTF WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL FULLY CLOTHED? I GOT LIKE A BAJILLION REVIEWS!!**

**Mello and Matt: You never said _which _article of clothing we had to take off, so we just wore a lot of layers of socks! ^^  
**

**Me: -_- DO YOU KNOW HOW DISAPPOINTED MY REVIEWERS WILL BE?! FEET AREN'T SEXY. THEY'LL FORM AN ANGRY MOB AFTER ME, PITCHFORKS AND THE WORKS.**

**Mello: Serves you right for making us your disclaimer slaves!**

**Me: I've had ENOUGH! GAHHHHHHHHH!!! *attacks them* TAKE IT OFF!**

**Matt: RAPE! RAPE! **

**Near: It seems you are all too busy. Don't you realize someone has to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: *smirks evilly* Hehehe.....well, if Mello and Matt won't take off thier clothes...**

**Near: ....Pardon?**

**Matt: RUN, MAN, RUN!!! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, RUN! YOUR VIRGINITY MAY BE AT STAKE!**

**Me: I'M NOT GOING TO RAPE HIM, DUMBASS! I'm only going to voilently tackle him, force him to remove his clothes, and emotionally abuse him and exploit his body for reviews ^^**

**Mello: O.O She's even worse than I thought....**

**Matt: U-Umm....Misseh doesn't own Death Note or it's characters, nor does she own Paper Planes by M.I.A., but she does own Far the OC.... I'm scared. MELLO, HOLD ME! ;___;**

**Me: OH, THAT'S ANOTHER GREAT IDEA! YAOI MxM FLUFF FOR REVIEWS!**

**Mello and Matt: WHAT?!?!?!**

**Near: Can I put my pants back on now?  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three: Sweet Dreams

"_Mommy?" she called quietly. She sat clutching a small stuffed bunny close in her arms. "C-Can I come out now?"_

_No reply came from outside the door. __**It's so scary when it's dark, **__she thought, slipping her tiny fingers under the door of the closet, the only place where light leaked in. _

"_Ah!" she cried when something hard and heavy slammed on her fingers, sticking her sore digits in her mouth. "Mommy that hurt…"_

_Slowly, the closet door creaked open, a tall and scornful woman staring down at the tiny three year old curled on the floor._

"_Have you learned your lesson?"_

"_Yes, Mommy."_

"_Show me."_

_Cautiously, the girl crawled out of the closet to take a seat on the couch in the nearly empty living room. The woman smacked down a sheet in front of the girl, causing her to flinch._

"_Begin."_

"_Yes, Mommy."_

_When the girl opened her mouth, she began singing the lyrics on the sheet, trying hard to match each note perfectly. The woman nodded in approval, paying careful attention to be sure everything was correct._

_However, as the high note approached, the girl's voice trembled, and then cracked._

"_I-I'm sorry, Mommy, it was too high…," the girl begged, holding her precious stuffed animal tightly for comfort._

_The woman's face contorted in disgust, yanking up the sheet and ripping it to shreds. _

"_What good are you if you can't be perfect?! Your father left me with nothing but you, you horrid, useless freak of nature! If you can't even sing on the streets for cash, then what's the point of your existence, you waste of flesh!!!" she screamed, her face turning beet red with rage._

_The young girl squeezed her eyes shut, enduring the verbal abuse. Her eyes shot open when she heard the front door close, cueing the arrival of her mother's boyfriend._

"_Hello, sweetie," he said with a warm smile towards the girl, gently patting her head. "How has your singing been today?"_

"_Not good enough…," she said reluctantly. "…B-But nobody ever explains to me what this is…it's not like talking, it's more of a strain on your voice. And what's that in the background?"_

"_Nothing you need to know. You only need to do what mommy says perfectly. But…it seems you can't even do that."_

"_But R-Roy—"_

_The man smacked the girl's cheek hard, causing her head to snap to the side. "You call me your father, you hear me?!"_

"_Y-Yes, Daddy."_

_Pressing a hand on her back, the man shoved the girl back into the darkness of the closet, closing the door and locking it. _

"_See, you tomorrow, sweetie. We love you," both "loving parents" said in unison._

"_I-I love you too!" the girl called from within the closet, clutching her toy close again._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far shot up in her bed, awaking in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily, her hands fisting the sheets. "Again and again….night after night…," she mumbled, eyes wide in fear.

Peering over the edge of her bed, she watched quietly as Near lay just below her on the bottom bunk, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. _He never sleeps, now, does he?_

Silently, she went down the ladder to kneel by his bedside. As he always would, he turned over and shut his eyes, suddenly in deep slumber.

"I know you're awake," she said, slightly annoyed. She flicked his head over and over, causing him to groan.

"Don't you get _why _I pretend to sleep?"

She tilted her head to the side, playing stupid. "Why, Near, I have no clue." Smiling slightly, she pushed him over a little, crawling under the covers and wrapping her tiny arms around him again.

"Goodnight, Near," she said, holding him tightly despite his squirming.

"Why do you always do this?"

"If you don't like it, why do you never push me out of bed?"

Far pressed her cheek against his back, closing her eyes in the pleasant warmth. _I do it because…it makes me feel better…, _she thought to herself.

Near sighed, his eyes suddenly becoming a little heavier than before. _I don't push because…perhaps, for some reason, it's the only time I can really sleep._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near and Far had decided to form a contract: Near would allow the annoying nightly visits if Far would leave him alone during the day.

Much to his relief Far seemed to be doing well for the first day of the contract being active. The only times he had seen her was during class, but that was an involuntary occurrence. As soon as class ended, Far hurried out, giving a hearty solute to Near as she left.

_She's so awkward; strange, even, _he thought, filing out of the classroom with the other children. Matt ran up behind Near, throwing his arm around his shoulders in a brotherly greeting.

"'Sup, Close-By?" Matt said with a grin, adjusting the goggles on his head.

"Matt, are you messing up Far's and my names on purpose?"

Matt slapped his cheek, mouth agape. "_Whaaaat? _Oh no, I totally wasn't doing that. Seriously, Near, you're supposed to be a genius but you're so _slow _sometimes."

Near slipped away from Matt's hold, heading down the hall towards his dorm. _I best go enjoy my solitude while I can, before nightfall arrives…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A week had passed, and Far diligently followed the verbal contract. However, Near couldn't help but wonder where exactly the strange girl spent her time during the day. She wasn't very studious, showing in her place as 31st in Wammy's. She also wasn't one into group activities, proven in the fact the only person she ever spoke to (though barely) was to Near, and sometimes to Mello and Matt if forced to.

Near shuffled down the halls, on his way to the playroom when he nearly crashed into a dashing Matt.

"Ow! Watch it, Near, I'm in a rush!" he said, breathing heavily.

Near twirled his hair, vaguely interested. "Late for what? Classes ended an hour ago, and you're more the lazy type than one to be late for productive things."

Matt rolled his eyes, smirking a little. "What, you don't know? Don't you know about the daily performance by your twin?"

Near quirked a brow. "What performance?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Matt had dragged Near to the old Music Room, a place that had remained unused for as long as Near could remember. _What could possibly be done in here?_

"I came across some noise from in here one day," Matt said, interrupting Near's thoughts. "So I decided to investigate, and I saw her up on the small stage. I decided not to interrupt but watch secretly."

"Isn't that a bit stalker-ish?"

"Oh shut up! You and I both know she's shy, so if I came in all shocked, she'd stop and run away. She's here everyday, you know, and she sort of provides my background music while I play games. She's good."

Near watched as Matt opened the door a crack, taking a seat against it. "I wonder what she'll choose today…it's always something different from Mello's CDs. I'll warn you, she sucks at lyrics since she didn't even know what music _was. _Nonetheless, she makes it sound flawless somehow."

Near carefully took a seat beside Matt and listened, waiting for her to start. Right on cue, music filled the room, a strange but catchy tune playing.

"_I fly like paper, get high like planes_

_If you catch me by the border, I got visas in my name_

_If you come around here, I make 'em all day_

_I get one down in a second if you wait," _she sang, snapping her fingers and skipping around the stage.

"Weird song…coming from Mello, too. So very 'gansta'….wonder if it's some sort of foreshadowing? Hmmm…Nahhh," Matt mumbled. Near paid no attention however; he was finding himself to be lost in her singing, waiting in anticipation for every verse, every word.

"_All I wanna do is…erm…boom boom boom boom and a psh- cha-ching! And take your money," _she sang, stumbling over the strange chorus and cutely making the sound effects that went with it.

"Hehe…she's alright," Matt said, a grin on his face. Near could feel the edges of his mouth twitch, perhaps an attempt at smiling as well, but it only failed at prevailing.

As the song finally ended, Matt stood up and sauntered into the room, clapping. "Bravo! Great performance!"

Far's eyes snapped in his direction, blushing madly in embarrassment. "M-Matt! What are you doing here? Did you hear that?"

Matt nodded, jerking his head towards the doorway. "So is your brother, by the way."

Far stood rigid. "N-Near too?"

Near poked his head into the room, waving timidly. "Hello. I'll agree with Matt, you were good."

Far sat on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs back and forth. "T-Thanks, I suppose it was okay…"

Matt's eyes widened at her humble statement, slapping his palms on the stage in protest. "You _kidding? _I'm telling you, it was not okay, it was _way _better than okay!" Matt propped up his elbows on the stage, staring dreamily.

"I'm telling you, kid, every time you opened your mouth, an angel spontaneously combusted."

Far sat with a confused expression, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Um…Was that a complement?"

Near shuffled towards the stage, leaning against it. "Though Matt put it weirdly, yes, I believe it was a complement."

Far's eyes shone with delight, though she tried her best to conceal her nearly exploding happiness as much as she could. Matt smirked, heading for the exit. "I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!"

Near and Far were silent when he left, the conversation at a standstill. Near peered at Far with curiosity.

"So, this is what you do everyday?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, where'd you learn to sing like that?"

Far felt herself shiver, remembering her horrible nightmares. "I…Near, can you keep a secret?"

_What? Since when did this turn into a therapy session? _"…Well, sure. I don't quite have any benefit from telling anyone anything."

Far took in a deep breathe, recalling her hated memories. "Well, when my mom was alive, she used to make me sing everyday, so I could perform on the streets for money. My real dad left us, and she wanted to please her boyfriend, so…Anyway, if I didn't do well, though, she would…..I'd be locked in the Failure Closet….sometimes for weeks….I don't like the dark…"

Far was shivering now, tears brimming in her eyes. She bit her lower lip and covered her ears, vividly recalling her mother's yelling and taunts. "T-They told me they did it because they loved me…so I'm a failure for not fulfilling their wishes…"

Near stood quietly, still leaning against the stage. _So that's what she meant when she said she 'wasn't let out much.' _

"Far….I'm sorry, but I don't think they really loved you. As much as they said so, they just wanted to use you. Locking you away….that is abuse. Did you know that?"

Far shook her head, the tears falling onto her cheeks now. "B-But if they didn't love me, no one did…"

Far flinched when she felt a tug on her pants. She looked to see Near holding tightly to the fabric. "Get down from the stage. It's too high."

Obeying, Far leapt down and stood before Near with confusion. "Yeah?"

Near leaned forward, awkwardly putting his arms around her. She stood in shock, not believing what was happening. "N-Near?"

"What you said about no one loving you is not true. You have friends, don't you? You're a strong person…admirable, indeed. And you are gifted. Don't let the past prevent you from using your gift to the fullest."

Far rested her head on his shoulder. "T-Thanks, Near. I feel like a weight was lifted off my chest."

Pulling away to look him in the eye, Far smiled at Near. "In fact, I'm hoping I won't have nightmares anymore, which means I won't bother you at night, either! That's better for you, right?"

"Oh…right. That's good."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near flipped from side to side in his bed, restless. It was now 3 a.m., and he hadn't gotten a bit of sleep all night. Listening intently, Near heard Far snooze peacefully on the top bunk, not moving a muscle. Suddenly, he felt a strong urge come over him.

_Something is very wrong with me, _he thought as he kicked off the covers.

_Yes, something is very, very wrong, _he thought as rolled off the bed, standing before the ladder.

_Perhaps I am mentally ill, _he inquired as he began climbing up the ladder.

Far stirred as she felt something nuzzle into her side. She opened one eye to see a lump underneath the covers next to her. Peeking carefully, she lifted the covers just and inch to see Near curled in a ball with her in bed.

"Hnn…Goodnight, Near," she said, putting the covers back down and turning towards him to sleep.

_It's official. I have a terminal mental illness and I am going to die a slow, painful death when I least expect it, _Near thought as he held on tightly to Far's shirt.

_Well…that is something to think about in the morning. For now, I can finally sleep…_


	4. Four: Premiere

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: I have a special guest to do the disclaimer with me today...Far! ^^**

**Far: ....H-Hi.**

**Mello: Don't scar her for life now when she's only six!**

**Matt: D'AWWW SHE'S SO CUTE, I JUST WANNA EAT HER UP xD**

**Me: CANNIBAL!  
**

**Far: WHY ARE MELLO AND MATT SO BIG? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MELLO'S FACE?! o.o**

**Me: Oh, right, you guys are adult Mello and Matt. She doesn't know yet...hehe '^^**

**Matt: SPOILER ALERT! Oh, and Far, Mello put a clothes iron to his face because he was dropped on his head as a baby. So there you go ^^**

**Mello: YOU DUMBASS!**

**Far: O-Okay....Um, Misseh doesn't own Death Note or its characters, nor does she own We're in Heaven by Cascada. She does, however, own...uh, Me?**

**Me: YES, I OWN YOU FAR. BWAHAHAA :P**

**Far: *shivers* Um....okay....**

**Me: Oh right, I forgot! Last disclaimer Mello and Matt refused to strip, so here is the SUPER FANTASTICAL BUTTSECKS MxM FLUFF TIME, as promised! :D**

**Mello and Matt: WHAT?!**

**Me: *shoves them onto eachother* DO AS I SAY!**

**Mello: STOP! THIS IS DISGUSTING, YOU WITCH!**

**Matt: THERE ARE CHILDREN WATCHING! GAHHHH!**

**Far: O.O  
**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Four: Premiere

Far pressed her face into her pillow, snoring quietly in peaceful sleep. Near snuggled deep under the covers, shielding himself from the bright light that leaked into the room. Far opened her eyes slowly, running a hand through her long, sliver locks as she sat up. Near's head rested on her lap as she sat up straight, his cheek pressed against her knee.

"Hehe…," she laughed to herself. "Hey, Near, wake up."

Near opened a single eye, traveling upwards to look at her reddened face. "Morning!"

Near immediately shot up, almost falling off the bunk bed. His eyes were wide as he looked at her accusingly.

"What? I didn't move you; you just rested your head there on your own. Blame yourself," she snapped, making her way down the ladder. Near sighed, lying back down on the bed to get some more well deserved sleep, in his opinion, when Far came almost out of nowhere and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Hey! You can't go sleeping all day, lazy. It's the start of a wonderful Saturday, so let's begin the fun early!"

"Sleeping is fun."

"No it isn't. Get up!"

Near groaned as Far dragged him out of bed and out the door, a sense of impending doom befalling him each moment he spent with the eccentric girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far took wide strides down the hallway with Near in tow, humming happily. She was about to turn the corner when Matt bumped into her, slapping a piece of paper in her face soon after.

"Ow…That hurt! What was that for?" she mumbled, taking the paper out of her view. Her eyes widened as she read its contents.

_** Wammy's Talent Show! **_

_**For your entertainment, Wammy's presents to you an opportunity to showcase your amazing talents. The show will take place in the old Music room. Feel free to show off what you've got!**_

_**~Luffles, Roger xD**_

Far narrowed her eyes, clutching the flyer tightly in her grasp. "Matt, Roger obviously didn't write this."

"Does it matter?"

"Let me guess, you made a forgery since he didn't give you permission himself?"

Matt pouted, putting his hands on his hips. "Like I said before, does it matter? Yeah, I made it up, but it's the perfect chance to show your real talent to everyone!"

"Matt, I'm not participating."

Matt grasped Far's shoulders, staring her straight in the eyes. "If you don't take advantage of this now, you may never get a chance like this again. Love is fleeting, and Mr. Right only comes once in a lifetime, honey. You could die alone and afraid, missed by no one!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" she cried, shaking him off her. Matt shrugged, frowning a bit. "I don't really know, just something I see on T.V. all the time. But still, you should participate to show everyone you're not some talent-less hack!"

Far frowned. "Is that what people really think of me…?"

Matt put his hands in front of him, shaking his head wildly. "N-No, we like you! It's just that, well….people don't know you, and you should get up there to prove them wrong."

Far looked away, clutching onto Near's arm, which she still grasped, more tightly. "…No. I can't do it, Matt. Thanks for the effort, though."

Far pushed her way past the redhead, tugging Near along. She stormed down the hallway until she reached the very spoken about Music room, entering and shutting the door tightly behind her. She pressed her back against the entrance, sighing deeply as she slowly slid to the floor. She hugged her knees silently as Near shuffled over cautiously to sit next to her.

"….Why are you so afraid?"

Far's eyes wandered over to Near. "I can't sing in front of everyone. They'll all laugh."

"I see…."

_Silence._

"…….I believe you should do it."

Far snapped her head in the boy's direction, her expression clearly shocked. "Wh-What?"

"Matt may have done something overly drastic, but he wasn't entirely wrong. You should sing. I…..encourage it."

Far shuffled her feet nervously, staring back at the floor. _Why is Near…?_

"……I'll think about it."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near sat on the floor of the playroom, building a tower of cards with delicate hands, sure to keep everything in balance to keep the structure standing. He listened as the constant sound of running feet echoed through the halls in the direction of the Music room.

_Hmm…Matt's little stunt seemed to attract a lot of attention. Half of Wammy's must be crammed in there…_

Near got up slowly, walking over to the door and peeking into the now empty hallway. _Perhaps I should see what the fuss is all about. Far's probably back in the dorm. I'll tell her if she missed anything…_

Before he knew it, Near was already putting thought into action, shuffling down the hall in the same direction the excited children ran towards. He soon spotted a large crowd of murmuring kids around the doorway of the Music room, trying to shove their way in. Taking advantage of his size, Near squeezed between the gaps of legs, slowly crawling his way to the front of the room.

The stage was decorated with multicolored lights and ribbons, sparklers poised at each end of the structure. Matt stood in the middle of the stage, grinning widely with a microphone in hand.

"HELLOOOOO WAMMY'S HOUSE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

"YEAH!"

"Then go to a concert, because I sure ain't the leader of Kiss! Anyway, I'm happy to see so many more attendants than I originally expected….just try not to kill each other, okay? Let's start with our first performer!"

Near sat quietly on the floor in the front row, watching as the show began. Many performers took the stage, including dancers, musicians, and even artists who drew live for the audience. Once it seemed like everyone was done, Matt took the stage once again.

"Alright, I think that should be it! I hope everyone enjoyed the sho-"

Matt was interrupted by what looked like a bar of chocolate thrown at his head, Mello being the culprit. The blonde was pushing his way through the crowd with a stranger in tow, huffing uncontrollably out of breathe when he finally reached the stage. He whispered something to Matt, and the host slowly had a smile make its way across his lips.

"Scratch that, folks! Looks like we have one more last-minute addition! I present to you, Far!"

_What?_

Far stood nervously in the middle of the stage, taking off the hood on her head. She took the microphone shakily in her palms, wincing as it screeched.

"U-Um….h-hello," she stuttered, looking on the verge of tears.

"I…..I….Iwouldliketodedicatethissongtoagoodfriend!!!!!" she said quickly, almost slurring her words. She turned towards Matt at the end of the stage, giving a short nod. Pressing a button on the speakers, Matt started the music, a rush of pop-like beats quickly filling the room. Far took in a deep breathe before staring on cue.

"_B-Baby you're all that I want, _

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven…"_

The crowd gawked at her as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the stage during the sort instrumental break. Near watched carefully, not knowing really what to think.

"_Oh, thinking about all our younger years._

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free._

_Now nothing can take you away from me,_

_We've been down that road before._

_But just hold me now, _

_You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms. _

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven…_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven…"_

As the song continued, Far slowly came out of her shell, growing more and more confidence. She seemed to fade into her own world on the stage, becoming a completely new person other than the recoiled, strange girl Near knew. She closed her eyes as her voice flowed with the music, jumping around and dancing across the stage, her silver hair bobbing in rhythm.

…_Amazing…_

When the song finally ended, she came to a stop, standing frozen on the stage. She stared out at the crowd, biting her lower lip as the silence was almost deafening. Near turned his head, trying to observe their reaction.

_If she made a fool of herself, it's partly my fault for encour-_

Suddenly, the room exploded into cheers, children shouting happily at the top of their lungs. Far stood like a deer caught in headlights, unsure of how to react to the sudden approval from her peers. Matt rushed onto the stage, throwing an arm around the frightened girl.

"Alright! Give it up for Far! She'll take autographs later. For now, thanks for attending the-"

"_What on earth is going on here?!"_

"-Crap."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far sat on the stage with her legs dangling off the edge, listening to a long lecture along with Matt and Mello from Roger, who walked in on their little show after hearing such loud cheers all the way from his office. Near sat on the other side of the room; he had been one of the children who stormed out of the Music room as soon as Roger's voice was heard, leaving him to slip away from receiving punishment.

"….and you are never to do any such thing without my permission again, understood?" Roger concluded, staring down the children. Mello, Matt and Far each mumbled their apologies, trying to stifle a laugh as Roger turned to exit the room.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Matt shouted with excitement when the coast was clear. "I'm glad you mustered up the courage to actually sing, Far. Now everyone knows you're better than what they assume of you."

Far smiled gratefully, kicking her feet over the edge of the stage. "T-Thanks…"

"By the way, though," Mello interrupted, munching on a bar of chocolate. "Don't think we didn't notice your little dedication."

"Huh?"

Mello leaned in, smirking devilishly. "You dedicated that song to _Near_, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so? He's a good friend, and he's the one who actually helped me decide coming up here. There's nothing wrong with dedicating a song."

Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let me explain. Let's say, as an _example, I _was the one up there singing, and I decided to dedicate my song to Mello, for _example. _Got that so far?"

"Um….sure…?"

"Okay, now what if I was dedicating the song for the purpose that I _liked _Mello, _as an example. _And let's say, _as an example, _Mello liked me back. What does that make us?"

"….Homosexuals?"

"I'LL KILL YOU-"

"No, Far, you idiot!" Matt interrupted, stopping Mello's rampage. "_As an example, _that would make us each other's crushes! Same way you are with Near."

Far's cheeks turned bright pink, here eyes widening. "I-I'm not his crush! And I don't like him that way!"

Mello rolled his eyes, snapping off another piece of chocolate. "Sure you don't. A warning before you go falling head-over-heels for Sheep: Don't have high expectations to get the same thing in return. He's got the reputation for caring for almost nothing but himself. Good luck with that, Snow White."

Mello turned on his heels to exit the room, Matt following obediently behind, waving goodbye. Far tilted her head in confusion, turning her attention to the said albino at the other end of the room, lost in his own thoughts.

…_No, Near's not that uncaring. He's human just like everyone else… And I'll help prove it._


	5. Five: Celebration

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: GAH I love this chapter; how cute ^//^**

**Mello and Matt: *clothes torn and tattered* DO YOU THINK WE FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED TO US LAST DISCLAIMER? We don't just "magically turn back" you know!**

**Me: BUT OF COURSE YOU DO! You're anime characters! You're invincible!**

**Mello and Matt: -_-**

***sirens suddenly sound***

**Me: Huh? What's this?**

**Bob the Cop Guy: ARE YOU MISSEH, M'AAM?**

**Me: Y-Yes. Is there a problem, officer?**

**Bob the Cop Guy: *AHEM* YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST ON THE CHARGES OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, THEFT, RAPE, INDECENT EXPOSURE-**

**Me: W-WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**

**Mello and Matt: IT'S ABOUT TIME KARMA CAME AROUND. NOW YOU'LL GET YOURS.**

**Bob the Cop Guy: --EMOTIONAL DISTRESS, NEGLECT, CHILD ABUSE-**

**Me: CHILD ABUSE?! YOU MEAN FAR? I DIDN'T TOUCH THE POOR GIRL!**

**Near: *Ahem* I am yet to receive my pants back.**

**Bob the Cop Guy: --INVASION OF PRIVACY, PORNOGRAPHY PRODUCTION, STALKING, GRAND THEFT AUTO-**

**Me: WHAT?!?! I DIDN'T STEAL A CAR-**

**Bob the Cop Guy: --CHEMICAL WARFARE AND MANY, MANY OTHER CHARGES. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SHUT UP AND ANYTHING YOU SAY WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU, CRAZY.**

**Me: *being dragged away* NOOO! THIS IS MUTINY! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!!!!**

**Mello and Matt: O.O Erm...Misseh doesn't own Death Note or its characters, but she does own Far, the OC. At least doing the disclaimer will save her one less charge...  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Five: Celebration

Far stirred in her sleep, kicking off the covers with a groan. She sighed as she made her way down the ladder of the bunk bed as she did every night. Near did a mental eye roll as she pushed against his back to make room for herself.

"I'm seriously considering asking Roger for a change of rooms."

"Oh shut up! It would be easier if you just asked Roger for a single King-sized bed. I mean, if I move here every night, we might as well ju-"

"_Unacceptable."_

"You're a meanie!"

"And you realize this _after _seven months?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Near sighed, kicking off his own covers and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Besides, Far, don't you think it's too hot out to do this? At least restrain from coming here during summer months when the heat makes it too uncomfortable to…..," Near stopped midway sentence.

Far smirked, getting up on her elbows to peer over the boy's shoulder. "To what? _Cuddle? _Just say the word, Near," she cooed evilly, poking his shoulder. Near grimaced at the word, scooting further away from her.

"Wait, did you say seven months?" Far asked, changing the subject. She mumbled to herself as she moved her tiny fingers, counting quietly.

"August twenty one, twenty two, twenty three…Hey! You should be seven tomorrow!" she gasped after many minutes of mental math. Near looked at her from the corners of his eyes.

"I don't recall telling you my birthday."

"So I _was _right," she said, smiling. She threw her arms around Near's middle, nuzzling into him as he lay stiff as a board.

"I get to plan a birthday party!" she murmured excitedly while Near tried to pry her arms apart from their tight hold. He sighed in defeat when resistance was proven futile, and allowed himself to slowly drift into a deep sleep in her arms.

Far leaned forward slightly, moving towards Near's face. "Everyone deserves to be happy on their birthday! So don't worry, I'll think of something special," she whispered in his ear; but he had already fallen asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far twirled a strand of silver hair nervously, tapping her pen against the blank sheet of paper in front of her. She tapped her foot impatiently when no thoughts came to mind.

" I can't think of anythingggg….," she whined, resting her head on the table with a huff. She felt a poke on her shoulder, and she opened one eye to peer at a mop of red next to her head.

Matt slowly pulled the paper out from underneath her, quirking a brow at its lack of use. "What exactly are you planning here?" he asked, flipping the paper over in curiosity.

"Don't bother trying to help me, I don't see how you would have any more luck anyway…," she moped, pressing her forehead against the table. "And I already made a promise for an awesome party too…."

Matt beamed at the mention of the word 'party.' "Did you say _party? _I could totally help you out with that."

Far perked up, her head up from the table. "Really? You'll help me with a party for Near?"

Matt tilted his head. "Party? What, you mean for his birthday?"

"Obviously, stupid!"

"Near has a birthday? I mean, I thought he'd have a manufacturing date from the cyborg company, but not a human _birthday."_

"You're terrible! He's not _that _emotionless! Look, are you going to help me, or not?"

Matt smirked. "Of course. One question, though: Why bother with the trouble of a party?"

Far smiled sweetly, taking the redhead by the wrist. "Because everyone deserves to be happy on their birthday. Now, let's go plan this special party for Near."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ow! Careful with that needle, Mello!"

"Well, stop shifting around! The frills need to be tucked inward…"

"I'm cold. Don't you think the design of this outfit was a little too….open?"

"I like it."

"That's because you're perverted, Matt!"

"That's no way to thank me! Stop whining and let Mello the seamstress do the work."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MATT. Far, turn around so I can tighten the bow…."

"Oh yeah, that's totally contradictive to my statement."

"Would you like me to sow your balls upside down, Matt? BE QUIET, DUMBASS."

"That would be….SO COOL! I could pee on the ceiling!"

"Matt, you're retarded. Okay, the outfit should be stable now….So you can get in the cake, Snow White."

"What?! Matt, just what did you plan for this party?!"

"Don't you worry about it. Just do as we say, and things will go just fine."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near tried to keep up as Matt dragged him down the hallways, not specifying their destination or why he had so rudely interrupted his heated debate between him and his bear.

It was more mature than it sounds.

"Matt, please slow down before I fall on my face."

"That would be hilarious, actually, but that's for another day. I've got something to show you!" he exclaimed, quickening his pace.

When Matt had finally stopped, he was in front of none other than the Music room. "Close your eyes," he demanded, grabbing Near tightly by the wrist.

"If this is some sort of practical joke then-"

"Just do it!"

Near squeezed his eyes shut, feeling himself being led inside the room. Matt slowly released his grip and dashed off to change. When Near opened his eyes, he tilted his head in confusion as he saw Matt dressed in nothing but a bowtie around his neck and black pants.

"Pardon me for asking but…Matt, where did your clothes go?"

"What do you mean? This is my Sexy Butler outfit!"

"Right…Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No, not just this," Matt said, grinning mischievously. He motioned to Near to give him a moment and ran into the back room to retrieve something. On his way back, he walked slowly into the room, wheeling a giant cake with him.

"What on earth is that?" Near inquired, staring slightly in awe at the large cake that towered over him. Matt smirked, knocking on the cart three times and holding his arms out. "Ta-Da! Happy Birthday, Near!"

Near quirked a brow when nothing happened, causing Matt to frown. "I _said,_ Happy Birthday, Near!"

A muffled groan was heard in the room, and Near jumped back as a girl jumped out from the cake. Getting a closer look, Near's eyes widened as he saw Far standing out from the remains of the cake, posed with her arms in the air. She wore what looked like a modified bikini; frills came out from the edges of the top, and a large bow started the top of a small, puffy skirt on her lower half. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail; her long, sliver locks still falling beyond her shoulders. Observing all this, Near felt strange as a light shade of pink slowly crept across his cheeks, painting his face like a pale canvas.

"Far, is that you?"

She nodded, her mouth contorted into an awkward smile. She took in a deep breathe, ignoring her bright red face from embarrassment. "H-Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…Happy B-Birthday dear Near-y…..Happy Birthday t-to you!" she sang sweetly while Matt grabbed a chunk of cake and plopped it on a plate. He held it up to Near, sticking in a candle shaped in the number seven.

"You'll have to pretend to blow out the candle, since I can't exactly use a lighter without setting all of Wammy's on fire. We're still only seven, after all. Even geniuses have flaws."

Near blew softly on the candle, much to Matt's amusement. Far stepped down from the cake, licking frosting off her fingers, causing the pink on Near's cheeks to darken.

"Near, you look flushed. You feel alright?"

"…Yes. I'm fine. But Far…Why did you go through all the trouble of doing this?"

Far smiled, strands of her hair coming free from her ponytail and falling down to frame her face. "Everyone deserves to be happy on their birthday, especially my friends! I think I've said that so many times I sound like a broken record."

Near felt the corners of his mouth twitch, turning upward ever so slightly. Matt suddenly barged in between them, grinning wildly.

"That's not all of it, you know. A quiet party is no party at all! BRING THEM IN, MELLO!" Matt shouted, and the said blonde burst through the door of the Music room, letting in a flood of children. As if on cue, Matt pressed a button on one of the speakers, letting music flow through it and fill the room.

Far grinned happily, humming along to the music. She turned to Near, who stared out at the huge crowd that came for the party. "I didn't know that many people would be willing to come…," he murmured to himself.

Near flinched when Far took him by the wrist. "Let's dance with everyone! No need to get all sappy."

And so, Far dragged Near across the dance floor, Mello chasing after Far with a sewing kit yelling about how too much movement would "break the stitch work." Matt dove into the cake, literally, eating his way out from a sweet encasement. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as they danced the day away.

Even though Near didn't realize it, the uplifting feeling from within him was perhaps….happiness. Just as Far believed he deserved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mello and Matt heaved a sleeping Far into Near's dorm, careful not to wake her up. "Put her down here," Near directed, motioning to his bed. Mello and Matt obliged, placing her down gently on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Sheep," they said in unison before leaving the room. Near sighed, tucking Far into the covers while she snoozed peacefully. He took a seat beside her on the bed, watching her in slumber.

"….You know, Far, I'm not an idiot," he whispered. "I did the math, just as much as you did. Today, you turned seven too, didn't you?"

Far gave no reply, remaining asleep. Near sighed again.

"You said repeatedly that 'Everyone deserves to be happy on their birthday.' What I don't understand, however, is how you can say that while you yourself are not happy. You took the time to make sure I was celebrated, while you stayed in the sidelines…it's quite confusing…."

Far turned over in her sleep, resting her head on Near's lap, smiling contently.

_It's her birthday, and all that she showed for it was self sacrifice to make sure I had a good party…The least I could do is give her a gift, but I don't even have that._

Near felt his face grow hot as Far cuddled more onto his lap, almost purring in her sleep. _Do I have a fever? I should see the nurse later, _he wondered while watching Far.

…_When she's not overly excited and bossy, she can be quite…cu—No, _Near stopped himself, moving his gaze away from her. However, his eyes once again met with her complexion while Far cooed dreamily before him.

…_A birthday gift…What could be given, as a show of thanks?_

For what seemed like a split second, a thought crossed his mind, causing his face to turn a bright crimson.

………

……_It's a way of showing thanks; it means nothing more, _Near thought, slowly leaning down….


	6. Six: Strawberry Dawn

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***silence***

**Mello: It's really quiet when Misseh is gone....SO PEACEFUL! HALLELUJAH! **

**Matt: LET'S GO ON VACATION TO THE BAHAMAS, BABY!**

**Mello and Matt: DING DONG, THE WITCH IS DEA-**

***Dun dun DUN!!!!***

**Me: NOT SO FAST, DIPSHITS.**

**Mello and Matt: WTF WHAT CHU DOIN HERE?!**

**Me: Do you really think I didn't have an escape plan? I have connections on the outside. One: Josephine_Falnor posted bail for me (LOSTA LOVE :D), and I got my "other help".**

**NOT MATSUDA: *using Darth Vader voice changer* YOU ARE WELCOME, MY SON.**

**Me: o.o Anywayyy.....Mello, I need you to kill Bob the Cop Guy so I may be left in peace ^^**

**Mello: WHAT?! You kidding? We are OUT of here. I'm already in the mafia, and I don't need a wanted mass criminal tailing me.**

**Me: Maaaattt? *puppy dog eyes***

**Matt: HELL NO. I'm too young and beautiful to rot in jail for whacking a cop!**

**Mori (from Ouran High School Host Club): I'll do it.**

**Me, Mello, and Matt: O.O**

**Honey-senpai (same anime): Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters, but she does own Far, the OC! Nyah~  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Six: Strawberry Dawn

Far's eyes fluttered open ever so slightly, her eyelids still over half her eyes. She looked around to find she was back in the room she shared with Near, more specifically in Near's bed. She moved her hand an inch and gasped slightly to find herself rested on the said boy's lap.

Far's eyes darted up to Near, who looked away from her at the moment, deep in thought. _He probably thinks I'm still asleep. If he finds out I'm awake, he'll think I took advantage of him and get mad…I best pretend to stay in slumber, _she thought nervously, shutting her eyes tightly just when Near's gaze had traveled back to her.

She sighed in contentment, somewhat enjoying the kind treatment. _Mello and Matt were definitely wrong; Near's human too. He has a sweet side, even!_

Far felt Near suddenly shift, his hand slipping tenderly behind her head. _Hmm? Is something wrong? _

Far opened one eye cautiously as she felt Near pull her upwards slightly. Her eyes widened beyond their limits when she saw his face moving dangerously close to hers, his eyes squeezed closed.

For what seemed like a split second, Near placed a small kiss on her nose, backing away quickly with a rosy blush across his cheeks; his eyes were focused on the ceiling. His blush, however, was no match for Far's reddened face, which was a deeper scarlet than Matt's hair. She lay completely still on his lap, now staring right at him.

Near's eyes slowly traced their way back down to Far's face, and a small gasp erupted from his lips. Acting rashly, he quickly stood up, causing Far to roll off his lap and tumble to the floor.

"Ow….H-Hey, Near, wait! Where are you goi-"

"I…have to use the lavatory. Pardon me," Near said quickly, disappearing out the door.

Far sat in the middle of the floor, scrunching up her nose while her blush deepened as the scene replayed in her mind.

_N-Near…what was that supposed to be? And his reaction…that was obviously some emotion…_

_Was he…embarrassed?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near leaned against the sink in the boys' bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. He looked just fine, physically, with the exception of the red that tainted his face. However, his main concern was what was happening to him mentally.

_I…I'm losing control of my emotions. I can no longer make rational decisions when that…that girl is around. For example, what kind of action was that just now? 'It's a birthday gift' my ass, and pardon my French. A gift is a toy, not a…whatever that was._

Near shook his head shamefully. _Now even my normally intellectual train of thought has become so erratic, jumping from one place to the other. The 'gift' wasn't even on…the lips, and yet, it affected me so drastically…Something is wrong._

Near turned the handle on the sink slowly, letting the warm water run over his hands while he soaked them. He splashed some water on his face, attempting to banish the blush. When it proved to be of no avail, he sighed in defeat.

…_If I am to be focused again, I must move as far away as possible from the cause of all this havoc…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Far watched curiously with Mello and Matt outside her dorm room as two older boys came in and out, moving furniture with them.

"Hey, Matt, where is all my stuff going?" she wondered, tilting her head as she watched the moving people.

Matt sighed, resting a comforting hand on top of Far's. "Don't worry about it. You can come stay with us, okay?"

"With you guys? Like a sleepover? That sounds fun! Don't forget to invite Near, though, since I wouldn't like it if he was left out of the-"

"Are you really that _dimwitted?_" Mello snapped, glaring at her. "Near is kicking you out, Miss Oblivious."

Far furrowed her brow, turning back to the doorway of the dorm she once lived in, which was now devoid of any trace of her presence.

"But…why would he kick me out?"

Matt punched Mello in the arm, turning back to Far. "Don't listen to Mello, and don't worry yourself about anything. Near's just being a jerk."

Far felt her heart sink, despite Matt's comforting. _I knew I should've pretended to sleep…he's mad. Does he hate me?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near was searching for something.

Ever since Far moved out of his dorm, he felt as though something had gone missing.

_This feeling, this intuition…perhaps it's because one of those Neanderthals moving Far's things had lost one of my possessions in the mix_, Near rationalized, bending down to sift under his bed.

_But what could be missing? It must be something small or insignificant, but just noticeable enough for me to know it's gone, _he thought, searching through his closet and drawers.

Near spent two hours searching for a possession that wasn't missing at all.

He sulked in the middle of the floor, flicking a few puzzle pieces he didn't bother to put in place.

_I couldn't find it…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tossing; turning; laying restlessly.

This is how Near spent his time from 9 p.m. until now, at 4:15 a.m.

He groaned as he peeked out the window to see the first signs of dawn breaking just beyond the hills. He was an insomniac, sure, but not to this extent. He hadn't gotten a moment of sleep, and his exhaustion was painful.

He sat up straight now, his small legs dangling over the side of his lower bunk. By habit he reached for the ladder to the top, but stopped himself, knowing he'd be looking for a ghost of the past. Dull, gray eyes traveled towards the door, and in a last-ditch attempt to find some sort of inner peace, he decided to venture out into the peace and quiet of Wammy's empty halls.

Padded feet made small shuffling sounds while Near moved idly through the hall. The playroom was tempting while he passed by, but he was looking for a distraction, not entertainment; he knew the difference between the two.

Near turned his attention to his right, noticing a set of stairs that lead down to the kitchen.

_Food…perhaps a trip to the kitchen could clear up my mind. It's not like I get enough nourishment, anyway…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near shuffled cautiously into the kitchen, sure to check for any unwanted company. He had a clean record at the orphanage, and he wanted to keep it that way. It was stupid to start misbehaving at the tender age of seven.

He might as well wear all black and call himself Mello if he started being a misfit.

Near made his way to the fridge, opening it a crack to be welcomed by its bright light. He began to look at his choices when he heard a small gasp from the other side or the refrigerator door.

Nearly throwing the door closed, he jumped back, looking for the source of the noise. His eyes traveled down to the floor to find Far, curled up with a basket of strawberries in hand.

_So much for freedom from unwanted visitors, _he thought bitterly, staring down the girl. She smiled up at him shyly, a strawberry dangling from her mouth.

"H-Hi, Near. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

Far's eyes darted down to the floor while she began playing with the remaining strawberries in the basket. "I'm okay. Mello and Matt have been really nice so far. Except when Matt's busy playing games and Mello is studying, that is…But other than that, I have somewhere to stay."

Far looked back up at Near with a forced smile, patting the empty seat next to her on the floor. "…Come sit."

Cautiously, almost unwillingly, Near took a seat beside her. She offered him a strawberry, but he refused. "They're sickeningly sweet."

"What?! I love strawberries! I come here every night for a snack. And you know, Near, at first things that are sweet may seem distasteful to you, but you eventually grow to like them."

Near tilted his head in curiosity at the statement, watching as she popped another strawberry in her mouth. Her smile slowly faded as Near watched her, and she turned to him with tearing eyes.

"Near…is it okay to ask why you kicked me out? Did I make you angry?"

Near sighed, watching with dread as tears now fell freely from her eyes. She wiped furiously as them, banishing their presence.

"To be honest, Far….I don't know why I did that. But it needed to be done. The reason is unknown even to me, but I had to do it," he replied curtly, his chest feeling strangely tight as she shook from keeping in her sobs.

"B-But…you're my only friend….Mello and Matt, too, but you were my first, and….Am I that loathsome to you, Near? I'm just a pest to you now? You're confusing….One minute you act indifferent, but then the next you're leaning down and-"

"Please stop," Near said quickly, the tightness in his chest increasing at an alarming rate. "Stop asking me questions I cannot find the logical answer to. My mind does not-"

Far put a strawberry to his lips, interrupting him. She stood up with confidence, her tears now dry and her frown replaced with a smile.

"It's okay, Near. I understand a little more now," she said vaguely, turning to leave. She stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder at Near, who still sat on the floor with a strawberry hanging from his parted lips.

"By the way Near, what the mind does not know, the heart will."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far skipped down the halls the afternoon of the next day, heading for Mello and Matt's dorm. She screeched to a halt when she saw the odd sight of Matt attacking two older children with stuff in their hands.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK, YOU GORILLAS!" he yelled, jumping onto the back of one of the boys. His friend went in and pried Matt off him, holding him back while the other went in and out of the room, taking stuff that looked very familiar to Far with him.

"Matt, what's going on?" she asked the redhead, who was almost foaming at the mouth.

"These two big idiots barged in here and started taking your things!" he explained, squirming in the older child's grasp. Far's heart sank at the mention of her stuff migrating yet again.

"Did I make you mad, too, Matt? Am I being kicked out again?"

"No, no, no! I didn't even have anything to do with this! I'm innocent for once!" he said frantically, attempting to kick the older boy in a very sensitive area.

Far pulled on the sleeve of one of the movers who handled her things. "Excuse me, but why are you taking my things?"

The older boy shrugged, shifting a box in his arms. "I dunno. We only do what Roger tells us, and we were told to move you out of here and into somewhere else."

"Oh, ok. Can I follow you to my new room?"

"Whatever."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far felt herself break into a grin when the older boy dropped her box down in a familiar dorm room. She entered the room with a spring in her step, but Near was nowhere to be found. However, she found a curiously cloaked basket waiting for her in the middle of the room.

Leaning down and removing the cloak, Far saw it to be a basket full of strawberries with a note on top:

_**I heard a rumor that you liked these.**_

_**~N**_


	7. Seven: Sunshine

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: GAH I am SO sorry for not updating in the past couple of days. It's just that I had something special happen ^^**

**Mello: What sort of special thing could possibly happen to you? -_-**

**Me: PSH. Tell me, Mello, what date was it Saturday?!**

**Mello: August 8th.**

**Me: ....AND?!**

**Mello: It was Saturday, August 8th.**

**Me: AND?!?!?!?**

**Mello: It was Saturday, August 8th, 2009. It was a sunny day in NYC.**

**Me: ARE YOU MENTALLY RETARDED?!?! *SOBS* HOW COULD YOU FORGET? YOU'RE MY ANIME HUSBAND!**

**Mello: WHAT THE HELL?! Since when?!**

**Matt: Saturday was Misseh's birthday! xD**

**Me: FINALLY! ILU Matt ^^**

**Matt Fangirls: *growls***

**Me: Erm...NVM NOT IN THAT WAY! *is scared***

**Mello: Whatever. Happy belated. -_-**

**Me: D'AWWW, LOVE YA MELLO! ^^ Speaking of updates, though, I want to say thanks actually to 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1 , who gave me the idea for this chapter. I don't take suggestions as "telling me how to write my story". I like them, actually, and they help me sometimes when I'm in a rut! This chapter's for you xD**

**Mello: Is L in this chapter?**

**Me: YEAH, and I actually love him so in this update. I think his awkwardness is cute *tilts head* (YOU'LL BE SEEING THAT A LOT FROM L xD).**

**Matt: LOL, What's this part about Mello totally getting his ass handed to him in *CENSORED***

**Me: I WILL ALLOW NO SPOILERS, MATT. D:**

**Matt: THERE'S A CENSOR BUTTON?! Why don't you ever use the thing?!**

**Me: Because then Mello would have absolutely no lines. And the button would break from abusive use. OHHHH DISS. :D**

**Mello: -_- Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters. And Misseh and Matt need to get a life.**

**Me: STFU. Hehe....while rereading this, Near's jealous......cute~ ^^  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seven: Sunshine

Far popped one of many strawberries into her mouth, kicking her feet off the edge of the top bunk happily. It was the Sunday after Far had once again moved back into Near's dorm, and a lazy Sunday at that. Far yearned to go outside and play with the other children, but she didn't want to leave Near behind. Acknowledging that any sort of physical activity would seem dull to the albino, she settled for watching him complete the blank puzzle he always would work on.

"Hey, Near, why do you always choose against going outside?" Far asked through a mouthful of strawberry.

"Because those games are nothing but distractions from doing productive things," he said in monotone, putting a puzzle piece into place. "…Besides, no one wants to play with me as usual, anyway. If they wanted me there, they would've made an effort to come and get me. They didn't, so it can only be concluded that I'm not needed."

Far stared at Near for a moment before jumping down from the top bunk. She sat next to Near, watching as he continued his puzzle, completely unfazed.

"Jeez, Near, you always talk like an adult, when you're still a kid. I bet one side of you would leap at the chance to go play on a team."

"If such a team exists, then by all means, prove it. Until then, leave me to my toys."

Far touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch a bit before looking at her. "If they won't let us join their team, then let's make our own!" she said excitedly, fist-pumping the air with determination written all over her face. Near could only stare with curiosity.

"….You'd want to form a team with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?!"

Far smiled warmly, putting her hand out with her pinky stuck in the air.

"…What sort of hand signal is that?"

"It's a pinky promise, stupid!" she said, motioning for Near to do the same. When they locked fingers, an unfamiliar bolt of warmth seemed to shoot up his arm and throughout his body, his face heating slightly.

"We'll always be a team, okay?"

"….Sure. A team…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far observed curiously as Mello ran in and out of his room, carrying garbage bags and cleaning supplies with each trip. He seemed to be cleaning for some sort of special occasion, one Far could not predict. She was sure no major holiday was coming up, so what other possible motivation could the boy have for even wanting to _touch _the monstrous mess in his room?

"Mello, why are you cleaning? Can I help?" Far offered, but Mello only growled in response.

"Don't get in my way. The place needs to be spotless for L's coming, and I didn't even _touch _Matt's side of the room. I've got a lot to do, so go annoy someone else."

Far poked the pile of trash bags Mello laid in a corner, tilting her head. "Who's L?"

Mello dropped a bag he was carrying right where he stood, his expression being that of his signature face of disgust. "_Blasphemy_! You're so friggin' retarded, seriously!"

Far frowned, planting her hands on her hips. "Are you just going to ridicule me or are you going to explain to me who he is?"

Mello sighed, running a hand through his hair as he picked up the bags again. "L is the greatest detective in the world, who all of us here one day aspire to become a successor to. He doesn't go out much, so when he comes for a visit, it's pretty damn important."

Far put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, trying to imagine the enormity of his status. "Wow, sounds pretty important. What does he look like?"

"He's sort of weird, but at the same time, amazing. You'll see when he gets here. Now go away, since curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back! Thanks Mello!" Far yelled happily, running down the halls to announce her discovery to Near.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far searched the playroom, her dorm, and everywhere Near might be….well, in truth, those were the only places he was probable to be. Sighing, Far walked swiftly down the steps to head for the kitchen for strawberries, when she heard a commotion from the foyer.

Peeking her head into the room, she gawked at the huge crowd of children that gathered by the entrance. Mello and Matt were at the back of the crowd, punching children to force their way to the front.

"Dammit, Mello! I told you we should've come earlier!" Matt shouted over the buzz of excitement from the crowd.

"Less bitching, more pushing!"

"That sounds dirty, Mello."

"SHUT IT!"

Far giggled to herself at the boys' antics, she herself heading to greet them She poked Matt on the shoulder, the redhead turning to her with a grin.

"Yo, Far! Mello found a space for us to squeeze through to the front! Coming or not?"

Apparently, Matt answered the question for her, grabbing her wrist and following Mello through a tight squeeze between the crowd. When they had reached the front, Mello bolted forward, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Is L here already? Is that why he's so happy?" Far asked Matt, trying to get some room to breathe in the suffocating, closely packed space they were in.

"Yeah, L's like his idol. Just wait until you meet him," Matt said, elbowing people behind him who tried to push him aside.

The room abuzz with anticipation suddenly went silent, as though they were simultaneously holding their breathe, when they heard the door to a limo outside slam close. Someone slowly turned the handle, letting themselves into the busy foyer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tall, slim, pale and strange. Jet black hair that stood on end, looking as though he hadn't put a comb through it in ages. An improper posture; slouching forward with one thumb at his lips, playing childishly.

This was L.

Far stared in amazement at Wammy's supposed "hero detective", planted in her spot as a sea of children rushed forward to greet him. One moment she was lost in the crowd, and the next she was standing alone in the emptied foyer as the only one who didn't flood for the entrance.

Far finally snapped out of her daze after a few moments, and she walked cautiously towards the gathering. Unable to see anything, she stood on her toes, desperately trying to get a second glimpse at the man. When it proved to be a fruitless effort, she sighed, standing normally again and waiting at the back of the crowd.

"Children, please. It wouldn't be a good thing if I got trampled to death. That way no one would be able to interview me," a muffled voice said from the heart of the crowd. Almost immediately, the mass of children separated, spreading out to give room to the famed detective.

"Alright, then. Now, may I see the top three if possible?" he said to the crowd. The children made room and parted to form an aisle, to which Mello and Matt made their way through. Mello held a chocolate bar from parted lips, while Matt waved like some sort of pageant queen as he walked.

"….Hello, L," Mello greeted quietly, his voice softened from deep respect. Matt gave his signature grin and gave an informal "Yo."

Far took small steps down the aisle, heading towards her two friends. The children on each side gasped, their faces disgusted. Comments such as "Who does she think she is?" were murmured throughout the mass.

L and company's heads turned towards the small girl who stood before them. They both stared at each other awkwardly, as though both groups were glimpsing through the looking glass.

Far suddenly lifted her hand, her finger pointed outward at the mysterious man. "You."

L tilted his head, pointing his finger at himself. "Me?"

Far gave him an incredulous look. "Yes, you!"

"Can I help you?"

Far raised her hand higher, pointing her finger right in the direction of his face. "You're really tall," she stated blankly, earning dozens of looks of disbelief in the room.

L put a finger to his lips, tilting his head to the opposite side. "Hmm…interesting. I'm quite sure I haven't met you yet….93% sure, actually. The other 7% is the possibility Near grew his hair out, but that's highly doubtful…"

Far put on a wide grin, her teeth gleaming. "You're tall. _And _you look pretty fit. I could use you for my team!" she cried, completely ignoring L's comment.

L walked forward, crouching down to the girl's level. "And just what team would that be?"

Far grabbed his wrist tightly, tugging forward so that, if it were not for his quick reflexes, L would've fallen flat on his face. She smiled, dashing off with him in tow, leaving the children in the foyer wondering if they really just witnessed L being kidnapped by a little girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far ran quickly and full of excitement, smiling to herself. _Maybe Near will be happier that I found someone else for our team!_

Far screeched to a halt in front of the playroom, throwing the door open. She smiled when she saw just who she was looking for after a long search in the morning. Near's head perked up from behind a tower of blocks he was building, staring blankly at the doorway.

"Near! Look who I've got!" she cried triumphantly, holding up L's wrist. "Hello, Near," L greeted. "Are you acquainted with this girl?"

Near sighed, crawling out from behind the tower. "Sadly, yes. Far, you do realize who you are dealing with, right?"

Far frowned, holding L's wrist higher. "I'm well aware Mr. Big & Tall here is L. But look, I brought him here because he's-"

"I'm not interested in the why. You kidnapped _L, _and that's something beyond human belief that a person with half a brain would do," Near said in a harsh tone. He turned his attention to L, who observed him carefully. "My apologies, L."

L tilted his head, giving a short nod. "Not a problem. Your friend here, Far, is actually quite amusing. I wouldn't be surprised if you had an infatuation with her."

Near's eyes widened to the size of saucers, pursing his lips a bit. "_Absolutely not_."

L put his thumb to his lips. "Oh, is that so? Sad." He turned and looked down at Far now, putting a hand awkwardly on her head. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Far raised an eyebrow, giggling a bit. "It's not like anyone died….Anyway, back on subject, I need to ask you something!" she said excitedly, tugging on his plain, white shirt. L knelt down; his knees close to his chest.

"Yes, what would that be?"

"Will you join me and Near's team? I like you so far, and you'd be a useful addition!"

"A team, hmm? Does your team fight for justice?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"…Will there be sweets?"

"Oh, sure!"

"Then yes."

Far grabbed both of his hands tightly in hers, smiling brightly. Near observed from the sidelines, twirling his hair and holding the strand more tightly than usual.

L stood up now; Far holding his hand tightly while Near followed. She skipped happily, blabbering on to L all about the greatness of strawberries while he nodded with surprisingly immense interest.

The whole time, Near couldn't help but zone in on the pressing matter of this newly formed "team". More particularly, on the fact the team was growing.

…_But I assumed that this was__ our__ team…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mello kicked the ball hard, causing it to soar high beyond the reach of the goalie and straight into the net. The blonde smirked victoriously, his teammates around him cheering in approval.

"Hey!"

Mello turned around to the origin of the call, and grimaced immediately when he saw Near and Far making their way across the field.

"What do you both want?" he barked. Far stood before him defiantly, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Let us play with you!"

"Far," Near whispered, poking her shoulder. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry! I remember you saying that you've never played sports like this before, so I'm going to help you experience it!"

Mello scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "What makes you think I'll let you on our team? You're a singer, not a sports person, as far as I know. And as for Near, he sucks, and I'll lose all my chocolate before I let him play on my team!"

Far smirked, putting a hand on Near's shoulder. "Fine then! If you won't let us play on _your _team, than that's ok. We have our own team."

Mello laughed heartily now, clutching his sides. "Who the _hell _wants to be on a team with you?"

As though on cue, L came out of hiding; one hand shoved in his pocket, the other positioned traditionally on his lips. "Hello, Mello."

"…..Shit."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

L was a master at soccer.

Well, L being just _L, _he was a master at most anything. However, he was _built_ for soccer, or any sport at that point. He stormed across the field and was almost just a blur, causing many confused and frustrated teammates on Mello's side to collapse right in the middle of the game, too exhausted from trying to keep up.

When it had gotten to the point where it was mainly Mello, Matt, and a handful of other children vs. Far and her team, L eased up on his game and gave Far and Near a chance.

With a determined expression and straightforward mindset, Far ran across the field, dodging opponents effectively.

Mello dashed in front of her, huffing in an attempt to catch his breathe. He glared at her heatedly, and then at the soccer ball just at her feet. With a swift kick, he attempted to steal it away, but failed as she passed it to Near on the right side of the field.

Near stared at the ball that rolled by his feet, unsure of what to do.

"KICK IT, NEAR! HEAD FOR THE GOAL!" Far screamed, waving her arms frantically. Near looked almost in a panic from Far to the ball, and then back up to see Mello storming towards him like a bulldozer at full speed. Near feared that it wasn't just the soccer ball that Mello wanted to kick.

With a grunt, Near kicked as hard as he could, watching the ball as it flew over many heads….

….and by some stroke of luck, right into the goal.

Far ran right into Near, tackling him in a hug and twirling around. "We did it! Home run!"

"It's a goal, retard."

"You're just mad you lost, Mello. So _ha!"_

Far stuck out her tongue at the fuming blonde, later turning her attention back to Near. She realized her arms still hung loosely around his neck, and she pulled away rapidly, her face bright red.

"Uh…S-Sorry, Near. But aren't you happy we won? Our team rocks!"

Near felt his lips turn upward slightly, but he immediately returned to frowning when L walked over and put a hand on Far's head.

"Congratulations. We won, as I predicted."

Far smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming with joy. "It's thanks to you! Oh, and Near of course, for the winning goal."

L forced a polite smile, patting her head. "Would it be possible to get some of those famed strawberries for a celebration treat?"

"Sure! I'll go get some!" Far beamed, running back into the house.

L turned his attention back to the small albino who stood numbly beside him. "Near."

"Yes, L?"

"Do not worry. I take no interest romantically in your friend. Or in little girls in general, for that matter…."

Near's eyes widened; he hoped dearly his face felt hot from the exercise. "Pardon me? What would that fact have to do with me?"

L put his thumb to his lips, his teeth pressed against the nail. "Hmm…Denial; how intriguing….It's alright, Near. Just a statement. Now, when Far returns, how about we all head up to the roof, since the sunset should be starting in 12 minutes and 42 seconds and counting, if I'm correct."

Near snaked a hand up into his hair, twirling a section of his white locks. "I suppose…," he mumbled, still slightly haunted by L's statement.

However, thinking it over, Near was not sure if he was disturbed by it, or if he was perhaps…relieved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far held two basketfuls of strawberries in her arms when she arrived on the roof, smiling softly. She handed one basket to L and kept the other for herself as she took a seat in between L and Near.

"Wow, it's so pretty," she commented, trying to count all the colors she could observe in the horizon. It was as though the sky was painted on, with an array of oranges, yellows, and even purples decorating it to make it a truly memorizing sight.

"My, this is amazing," L murmured.

"Yeah, the sky seems almost surreal," Far agreed, her jaw dropping slightly.

"Oh, you're mistaken. I was speaking of the strawberries."

Far giggled, popping a strawberry into her own mouth and savoring the sweetness. Near sat quietly, counting all the different shades of colors for entertainment when he heard something that took his attention away from the sky. Something, perhaps, so beautiful to one's ears that the sight and the sound blended together in a harmony that was almost too perfect.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…you make me hap-py, when skies are grey!" _Far sang sweetly, the old children's song flowing beautifully past her lips.

"Mello was right," L interrupted. "You do have quite the talent there with singing. Your voice is soothing."

Far grinned, her face flushed at the compliment. "Thanks!"

L nibbled at a strawberry, peering slightly over Far's shoulder to look at Near. A mischievous idea popped into the genius's head, and he watched Far closely as she ate her strawberries. It was all about timing…

"Near, tell me, what color is the sky over there?"

"Orange; that's a trivial question," he replied curtly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Orange."

"Pardon?"

Near took in a deep breathe, turning in L's direction. "O-range," he said slowly, stretching out the "o".

Perfect.

"Say it like that again, would you?" L added quickly as Far reached into her basket and pulled out a strawberry, slowly drawing it to her lips.

"Ooooo-"

L pressed his hand onto Far's back just in time, causing her and Near to collide. She let out a squeak of surprise as their faces came dangerously close together.

Far held the strawberry between her lips, a blush across her face. Near was on the other end, the bottom of the strawberry in his mouth as a result of their collision. Less than an inch of fruit separated them from meeting in the middle, and both of them remained absolutely frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Mmm, yes, now that you mention it, the sunset is very surreal looking…," L said flatly, as though nothing had happened.

Near swiftly bit off his end of the strawberry, turning away from Far. He was angry, unable to find an excuse this time for the red that colored his cheeks.

"….Did you like it?"

Near's head snapped towards Far, utterly surprised beyond words by her question. "…I'm sorry?"

"The strawberries! They're good, right? I remember that night at the kitchen; you didn't want to try any, but aren't they tasty?"

Near could've said any sort of insult to her stupidity, her thick-headedness, or how slow she was to realizing things. Instead, a small, almost invisible smile graced his pale lips as he reached into the basket.

"Yes…It was nice," he mumbled, leaning forward as Far gasped when the other end of the strawberry pressed against her lips.

"….U-Um…Is this….a new tradition? Like when sleeping?" she stuttered. Near bit off his end in silence, eating while reaching for another strawberry at the same time.

"….Alright, if you say so. A new tradition."

"Near?" L called from the other side, making his existence apparent once again. "I'm always right."

_L may be my mentor, but I admit he can be full of himself, _Near thought bitterly, putting one end of the strawberry between his lips. His tiny fingers wound around the fruit; his face completely flushed. He looked from the corners of his eyes at Far, who watched the sunset with an equally reddened face.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me hap-py when skies are gray," _she sang quietly, pressing her thumbs together nervously. Near listened to her soothing singing, and before he knew it, he was completing the song in his head.

…_You'll never know dear, how much I…love you…please don't take my sunshine away…_


	8. Eight: Tag, You're It

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Okay, since everyone seemed to like the last chapter, L is back by popular demand! ^^ And Near finally gets a clue.  
**

**L: Are you calling my successor idiotic? **

**Me: No, just emotionally challanged.**

**Mello: ....H-Hello, L. How are you this fine day? :)  
**

**Matt: *coughKISSASScough***

**Mello: I swear, Matt, if you don't shut your trap, HEADS WILL ROLL, DAMMIT!**

**L: FOUL LANGUAGE! You also threatened the well being of others! You are not righteous and must be put away on lockdown.**

**Mello: WHAT?!**

**L: Task Force, take him away.**

**Aizawa & Mogi: Certainly.**

**Me: ZOMG AFRO-MAN! **

**Aizawa: P-Pardon? o_o**

**Me: YOU'RE AFRO-MAN! I SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE YOU A CAPE. :D**

**Near: Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters, but she does own Far, the OC.**

**Matt: Who you would love to *CENSORED* all night and day, Near.**

**Me: Haha, the wonders of the Censor Button ^^**

**Matt: Hey, why is it that only I get censored? Mello really deserves it! Tch, I hate you, Mello. -_-**

**Me: Sorry, say that again? *presses button***

**Matt: I said I *CENSORED* Mello. WAIT, THAT SOUNDS- *CENSORED*. HEY, STOP CENSORING ME!**

**Me: HA, That's what you get!**

**Matt: *CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED*!!!**

**Me: LOL This if fun xD**

**Far: O.O Matt, stop talking dirty! ;3;**

**Matt: FAR, I NEED TO *CENSORED* YOU! WTF?!?**

**Far: O.O *runs away*  
**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eight: Tag, You're It

Far twirled happily as she entered her dorm room, falling with a sigh on her back into the bed. Near shuffled into the room, not as much in a happy mood, but nonetheless, he was satisfied. It was better than being annoyed.

Far rolled to lie down on her stomach, kicking her legs in the air. She smiled at Near, who sat on the floor with a knee up to his chest. "I had so much fun today. Didn't you?"

Near turned his attention to her lips, recalling how much closer they were moments before. They shared a strawberry, just inches apart….

_Stop it, _his common sense ordered him, and immediately his mental wall was put up to block out such thoughts. However, his physical reaction was beyond his control, and a pink blush crawled its way into his cheeks. Angry for his lack of control, he glared at the floor, shoulders hunched.

"I suppose it was a nice experience. But, we should really be getting some sleep," he added quickly, changing the subject. Far shrugged, crawling her way under the covers on his bed. Near quirked a brow, staring at her as she grinned from the top opening in the covers, wrapping it around her and putting it over her head, so she was all tied up in a bundle.

"Far, you know that's my bed, right?"

"Yeah, but….ever since the whole sunset thing, you admitted that sleeping in the same bed was a tradition! Therefore, I've got more than enough evidence against your case to deny me!" she declared, crossing her arms under the covers.

Near sighed, deciding that reasoning with her was futile. Slowly, he crawled his way onto the bed; Far lifting up the covers to let him in. In one swift move, she wrapped her arm around him in a tight squeeze, like a snake constricting his pray. Or, at least that was how it seemed from Near's point.

Far pressed her cheek against Near's back, closing her eyes in content. "Good night, Near. You're the best," she whispered soothingly.

Near shivered a bit; her voice so soft it was almost inhuman. The mental wall was now completely torn down; alien thoughts and feelings filled his seven year-old body and mind.

"….Far…I….I lo-"

_Stop it, _his conscience hissed before he uttered the word. _Look what you've done! Even with half the word, she's not so dumb to not know what you implied._

Near lay deathly still, squeezing his eyes shut. His train of thought was in a frenzy; unsure of what to do. He dared not look around; regret was coursing through his veins.

Far was already deep asleep, unknowing of anything Near may have said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At midnight, there was knocking.

It was soft, subtle, but still audible enough that it woke Far up from her sleep. There were four raps on the dorm room door, and Far stirred at Near's side. She rolled out of bed, toppling to the floor and taking the covers with her. She hopped towards the entrance, like she was in one of those potato sack races at a fair. Turning the doorknob slowly, she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Good Morning. Terribly sorry to have awoken you."

"L?" Far mumbled. "It's midnight, so it's not morning yet."

"Technically, it is. The end of the yesterday was 14 seconds ago and counting."

Far yawned, tugging at the covers wrapped around her. "I don't like technicalities. If the sun isn't up yet, then it's not the next day yet. What do you need?"

L shifted from one leg to the other, putting his thumb innocently to his lips. "Well, I was hoping you may be able to help me find those strawberries from yesterday."

Far scrunched her nose, narrowing her eyes to slits. "You woke me up for _strawberries?"_

"If it makes you feel any better, I was awake the entire time, so there was no rude awakening on my part."

"….Yeah, that's fantastic, L."

Sighing, Far opened the door wider, letting the strange man inside. He hobbled inside awkwardly, staring at Near who still was curled up and asleep in bed.

"Judging by his lack of covering, and your surplus of a blanket, you two have been sleeping in the same bed," L deduced, pointing from Near to Far.

"Yeah, so?"

"Only an observation. I was not judging you. No need to get defensive."

"I'm not defensive!"

"Now you're getting snappy."

"Oh, shush, L."

"Now you're resorting to angry commands. Next will be insults, and unnecessary violence. When it gets to that point, I will have no choice but to conclude that you do not fight for justice, and I will have to restrain you."

Far rolled her eyes, hopping over to the bed and taking a seat. "I won't hit you. I get the feeling you just like locking people up, though."

"Is there something you're implying?"

"No, forget it."

Far lay back in the bed, causing the springs to creak in protest. L shuffled to stand in front of her, eyeing her with those wide, black eyes. "But if you go back to sleep, what will happen to the strawberries?"

"They'll stay in the kitchen."

"They will remain uneaten. And that would be tragic."

Far groaned, now annoyed and at the end of her patience. "Now I won't be able to sleep with you annoying me. Besides, I'm bored, too. Let's just get your damn strawberries."

"Insults, Far. Mind your tongue."

"Shush, L."

Far sat back up, unwrapping the covers from around her when she felt something nudge her side. She turned to see that Near was wide awake, looking from L to her and back again.

"Good morning, L; Far."

"I told you, Far."

"Oh shut up already, before I make you!"

"Now I must restrain you. You have threatened my well being."

"I'm _seven!"_

"Age is neutral when it comes to criminal injustice."

L bent down and lifted Far up from under her arms, awkwardly balancing her on one hip while he used the other arm to lift up Near, who was numb to what exactly was happening.

"Let us go on our mission for strawberries," he declared, lifting up his foot and turning the doorknob with it, showing he was strangely multitalented.

L took wide strides down the hallway, with two children in hand and with determination for his strawberry delights.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far and Near gave the same glare of annoyance at L, who simply sat in his normal position between them, nibbling on a strawberry.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you, Far. I am quite content."

Far took in a deep breath, leaning back against her chair. They sat at the kitchen counter, dragged there by the hands of the ingenious yet childish detective. Sitting in silence, Far found herself drifting off when she heard another pair of feet enter the kitchen.

"C-Crap!" Mello stuttered, surprised to find his mentor and his rival in the kitchen. "Why are you guys here?!"

Far held up L's hand by the wrist, shaking the half-eaten strawberry in the air.

"O-Oh…well, I just came here for chocolate," he muttered. "But don't you know you're not supposed to wander around here so late?"

"And what are you doing, Mello? You don't count?" Near retorted, staring at him with cold eyes. Mello snorted, grabbing a chocolate bar from one of the kitchen drawers and bringing it to his lips.

"Do you hear that?" Far interrupted, furrowing her eyebrows. Everyone shook their heads, but she was sure she could hear soft humming coming from somewhere in the kitchen. Jumping down from her chair, Far knelt down on the floor and opened one of the lower cabinets, revealing Matt, completely absorbed in a Pokemon game.

"'Sup," he greeted, as though hiding in the cabinets at midnight was the most normal thing in the world. Far observed him, watching as he would curse when losing, but smile when he succeeded in battle.

"Now that we are all here," L said. "Perhaps we can solve the pending problem of Far's boredom."

Far's head turned to face the detective. "Huh?"

"You mentioned you were bored, did you not? Let us all play a game, then."

Mello smirked devilishly at the idea. "Perfect. Now I have a chance for revenge after that soccer game. Don't think I'll come second again, because I won't, especially not in some stupid game to _him,_" Mello spat, pointing accusingly at Near.

Far walked up to L, tilting her head in interest. "What kind of game?"

"Well, since everyone else would be asleep at this time, and the halls are all empty, perhaps we should play the classic game of Tag. The thrill of the chase is always enticing," L offered, eating another strawberry.

Far broke into a gin, nodding in excitement. "I love Tag! Let's do it!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Mello interrupted, holding up a hand for silence. "Let's make things interesting. Let's make it part Tag, part racing. We can start at the foyer and race our way back here. The first person back in the kitchen wins, and anyone who is tagged is out of the running."

"And when you are tagged by a person, you must kiss them," L added, holding up his finger in declaration.

"WHAT?!" Near and Far said at the same time, giving L a look.

"What did I say wrong? Mello did say to make it interesting. Besides, all the more reason to not want to get caught."

"That's perverted! Besides, it doesn't make sense! Does that mean that it's not just one person, but _everyone _is it?" Far protested, crossing her arms.

"Yep. It's every man, woman, or in Near's case, cyborg for his or herself, from what I understand," Matt mumbled from the cabinet, pressing down quickly on the buttons of his game.

Far pouted, huffing. "Fine, I guess. What does the winner get?"

L put a finger to his lips, improvising for a lack of strawberries. "Well, I have connections, so how about an endless supply of an item of choice?"

The eyes of every child in the room gleamed with excitement.

_Endless chocolate, _Mello thought.

_Endless strawberries! _Far fantasized.

_Hmm…endless toys, _Near considered.

_An endless supply of hentai games… _Matt dreamed.

"Let's do it," they all said in unison.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

All the participants in the game of Kissing-Tag stood in a straight line in the foyer, the "staring point" of the race.

"Alright, when I say go, everyone has to run in whichever direction they want, and they have thirty seconds before the actual competition begins. Use whatever means necessary to win," Mello said, his expression determined.

"Ready…..

Set…..

_Go!" _he shouted, and everyone took off.

Far sprinted quickly in the direction of the stairwell, counting to thirty in her mind. When the time ran out, signaling the start of the game, Far snuck along the walls, like an agent on a mission.

_If I can just sneak to my dorm, there's that staircase by it that leads straight to the kitchen, _she schemed, walking backwards through the hall. She gasped when her back bumped into something, fearing the worst.

"I believe the term is "Tag, you're it"," a voice said, tapping on her shoulder. Far groaned, unhappy to be caught so early in the game. She turned around to see none other than L, tilting his head and looking down at her.

"Why do I get the feeling you predicted my moves just to get kisses from a little girl, you big pervert?"

"That's not necessarily true. I just hate to lose," he said, crouching down to her level. Sighing, Far placed a small peck on his cheek.

L put a hand to the spot, taking a moment to process things. He put a hand on Far's shoulder, patting her comfortingly.

"Do not fret if you have failed. If it makes you feel any less worthless, I am still in the game, and I am willing to share my prize with you."

"Wow, how sweet," Far said sarcastically, giggling a little at the awkward detective.

"Say, would you care to team up?" L offered, taking her small hand in his. She nodded, dragging him to the playroom first.

"Where are you taking me?" he murmured, trying to keep up with her.

"Well, if we're a team, we're sort of like super heroes, right? All super heroes need an outfit!" she declared, dragging him into the playroom and opening a huge chest, which seemed to contain all the necessary supplies needed for a good game of dress-up.

After a few moments of picking out outfits, L and Far emerged from the playroom as newly disguised "heroes". L wore a feathery hat on his head, with a red cape tied around his neck. He held a long staff, and Far had managed to convince him to crawl into a miniature shopping cart taken from the Play Kitchen set.

Far smiled brightly from under a red masquerade mask, adjusting the matching red cape she wore. L turned his head to look at her from within the shopping cart.

"Are you sure this is all necessary?"

"Yes, completely!"

"Will it help us win?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. But we'll look cooler while trying!"

"Alright, that will do."

Far gripped onto the shopping cart handle as L shifted from inside. He pointed his long staff forward in the direction of the destined stairwell.

"Onward to victory!" he proclaimed. Far pushed the cart with all her might as she speeded down the halls.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ugh…L, get out of the cart!"

"But you told me this was my L-Mobile."

"Yeah, but you're too heavy to get down all the stairs in it!"

"I mustn't leave the safety of the L-Mobile."

"But L!"

"Think of it as when the Pope rides in his Pope-Mobile. If I were to leave this, I may be vulnerable, and I could get shot, for all I know."

"Are you comparing yourself to the _Pope, _now?! And secondly, what kind of seven year old in this orphanage here is going to own a _gun?"_

"Age is neutral when it comes to criminal injustice."

"You said that already!"

"I am only further proving my point."

Far took in a deep breathe, heaving once again to bring the detective down a step without dropping him. She groaned as her arms tensed from the weight, while L sat comfortably in the cart, not doing a thing.

"Oh, forget it," she groaned, having enough. She let go of the cart, allowing it roll forwards with the detective inside, bouncing as it hit every step. Eventually, the cart capsized, sending L flying out and toppling into a wall.

"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. "That was painful. And not kind to do, sidekick. Do I have to restrain you for insubordination?"

"Oh, stop whining," Far said in annoyance, walking right past him. L got up slowly, following Far until they reached the hall in which the kitchen was contained.

"We're almost there!" Far shouted with glee. She smacked her hand over her mouth when her voice echoed multiple times down the long hallway. Turning in a panic, Far hid behind L, fearing some sort of sneak-attack from one of the players.

Far was right.

"TAG!" Mello shouted, launching somewhat of an aerial attack from behind L and jumping onto his back. Far screamed in shock and backed away while L calmly removed the competitive boy from his back. He held him out in front of him from his underarms at an arm's length away, while Mello pouted at the disadvantage.

"Ew, don't kiss me!" Mello protested as L leaned forward and planted a smooch on the temperamental blonde's forehead. Mello scowled, his face red with either rage or embarrassment as L put him down. He glared at Far from the corners of his eyes, frowning.

"What, you going to kiss me now, too?"

"Nope, I was tagged already by L," she said, smirking. She leaned in and whispered in Mello's ear: "Hey, do you have the hots for _L_?"

Mello's face became contorted in disgust. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING QUESTION WAS THAT?!"

"Insults lead to violence, so I must restrain you," L suddenly declared, picking Mello up and walking up the stairs with him. Mello thrashed around, but it proved to be of no avail. He sat with his arms crossed as L placed him in the previously discarded shopping cart.

Far giggled, putting her hands on her hips victoriously. Her smile faded when a thought popped into her head.

"Hey, if Mello or L didn't win, and I didn't, then who did?"

"YES!" came a sudden cry from down the hall; more precisely, from the kitchen. "HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" someone chanted, which was followed by victory cries.

"Well, that's the end of the game, I suppose," L said melancholically, disappointed at his loss. Far only smiled, having had the time of her life. Suddenly, realization flooded over her, and her head snapped in L's direction.

"Hey, L, where's Near?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far knocked on the door to her dorm quietly, opening it a crack to find Near huddled under the blankets. He stared at her from the top opening in the covers, sighing in defeat.

"It seems you have found me," he mumbled, tugging at the covers. Far smirked, walking inside and taking a seat beside him.

"So, what, you didn't feel like participating?"

"Not quite."

"And why is that?"

_Fear of what would happen if I was caught…especially by you, _he thought, but once again, the mental wall was put up to block it out. "I hate physical activity," he said blandly, staring down at the sheets.

Far stood up, putting a hand on his head and petting him soothingly. "That's ok,; Matt won, anyway. If I did win, though, I would've shared my prize with you. Too bad, but it was fun!"

_Shared with me…? _Near looked up at her with wide, dull eyes, watching as she smiled warmly at him. His wall that kept his composure came crumbling down, no longer keeping him from a strange thing called _emotion._

"Far," he said quietly, crawling out of the covers and standing in front of her.

"Yeah?"

Acting on pure impulse; on raw emotion that he'd never experienced before in the short amount of time in life he'd had, Near stood on his toes and leaned forward, putting an inexperienced and shy peck on Far's lips.

"Tag, you're it…."


	9. Nine: What the Heart Knows

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: WHOA, THE STORY HAS 109 FLIPPIN' REVIEWS! *tears of joy* THIS IS JUST SO...SO HUMBLING! I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, as well as ANYONE who favorited/ subscribed. It really means a lot, and without you, I would be unable to write as I do. It's you who keep the story going. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. ^^**

**Mello: What heart?**

**Me: YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!**

**Mello: Whatever. You're just way too sappy. Besides, while reading these reviews, you're not helping my esteem by making everyone find Near "super cute".**

**Matt: As if you couldn't GET any more emo, Mello. *smirk***

**Mello: As if you couldn't GET any more retarded, Matt. -_-**

**Me: SPEAKING OF MELLO, you'll never guess what I stumbled across the internet.**

**Matt: What? o.o**

**Me: An ACTUAL MALE Mello cosplayer! THEY EXIST! It was hot. xD**

**Mello: OH, WHAT THE *CENSORED***

**Matt: FEEL MY WRATH!**

**Me: HOW'D YOU GET A HOLD OF- *CENSORED***

**Matt: BWAHAHAHA!**

**Me: MATT I'LL *CENSORED* YOU! Oh, crap.... **

***stampede of fangirls in the distance***

**Me: O.O**

**Mello: RUN, BITCH, RUN! Their jealousy can overpower the heat of the sun!!!**

**Matt: :D Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters. She does own Far, the OC. AND ME AND MY ARMY OF FANGIRLS SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD.  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nine: What the Heart Knows

**Confusion:**** (noun) - a mental state characterized by a lack of clear and orderly thought and behavior. **

Near, in a way, was his own dictionary, and by analysis, this was his definition of confusion. This was exactly what he was feeling right now; his mind had completely gone blank the moment his lips met Far's, even if for a moment. He never expected that someone could have this effect on him.

Confusion, by Near's analysis, will make a person unable to control their actions, because if the mind is disorderly, and the mind is what controls all, then a person's actions will most likely not make sense. Confusion, also, can affect a person's control so much so that they will jump to drastic conclusions, leading to the result of displeasing situations.

By all of what was explained, Near had the perfect platform to experience yet another emotion besides this feeling of "infatuation" Far seemed to give him.

That emotion is fear.

Fear is exactly why Near ran.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far's eyes widened as she felt Near's face come closer and closer to hers. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt his lips press against hers in an unsure peck, and one that lasted for a total of three seconds, perhaps less. When he pulled away, Far stared at him blankly, eyes wide and a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Tag, you're it….," he whispered quietly.

"N-Near?" she questioned, and the moment his name was called, it was as though he snapped out of some trance. His eyes widened and almost bulged out of his head as he took two steps back.

"Near, you don't have to look so….afraid," Far comforted, reaching out for him. He flinched as she motioned to touch him, as though she were infected with some disease. Her chest ached at his recoil, disappointed by his actions.

Near eyes flickered from the door to Far. "I….am sorry," he mumbled quickly. Turning abruptly, he exited the room in silence, leaving Far standing alone in the middle of the dorm.

"But Near….," she whispered. "….You…."

_Near, you've got nothing to fear from me…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near found it impossible. For the first time in his life, he was unable to give a logical explanation for an occurrence.

_What happened just now…I need a reason for my actions. I have a hunch, but….it's simply not that, _he reasoned, walking in a fairly fast pace down the hall. He passed the door he recognized to belong to Mello and Matt.

….._I can't believe I'm doing this, _he thought bitterly as he opened the door a crack. Peering inside, he noticed the room contained only one of its occupants; a familiar redheaded gamer.

"….Matt," Near said quietly, knocking once as he entered. The said boy turned around, goggles hanging loosely around his neck.

"Yeah? What's up Near?"

"I….am in need of your assistance."

"Oh, shit, _Near _needs _my _help…I'm only seven, and it's already the apocalypse," he muttered, turning in the beanbag chair he was seated on. "So, what do you need?"

Near took a seat awkwardly on the floor, pulling a knee up to his chest. "It is regarding Far. I need your opinion."

"An 8 out of 10."

"…Pardon?"

"OH, you mean about something that happened! Never mind."

"Yes, moving on…It's about Far. After the game of Tag, I acted rashly, and….," Near stopped midway sentence. He couldn't even find the words to describe what happened, his mind was such a mess.

Even without a full explanation, Matt was able to figure out what happened. His eyes widened and a smile broke across his face. "No way! You kissed her?"

Near flinched at the mention of the word "kiss"; the scene replayed in his mind once more. _Stop! This is complete and utter chaos! Nothing makes sense, _his mind scolded him, the words harsh and demanding.

"Near, you're acting like this is a bad thing," Matt said, snapping Near back to reality. "If you ask me, I think it's a good thing."

"But that is your opinion on the result. I want to know what you believe was the _cause."_

Matt furrowed a brow, taking a long look at the albino. "You want _me _to tell _you _why _you _kissed her? Sorry, man, but that's not for me to decipher. I'm not you!" he stated obviously.

Near frowned, dissatisfied. "But I've been thinking and thinking, and I get no reason whatsoever as to why I did it."

Matt smirked. "You know, Near, maybe you should do less thinking up _here," _he said, pointing a finger at his head. "And more thinking down _here,_" he completed, putting a hand on his chest.

"…In the lungs?"

"Oh, sorry," Matt mumbled, shifting his hand to the left a little. "I mean _here."_ Matt smirked once more before turning around in his beanbag chair, leaving Near to ponder over what he had said.

As Near got up and left the room, he put his hand to his chest just as Matt did, feeling a constant beat. _That is physically impossible. No organ in the chest can perform the same actions the brain can. What a strange statement._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

L swiveled around in his chair, sitting in Roger's office. Watari was busy putting away his things in preparation for the limo's arrival. He was sad to be unable to stay longer after this short visit, but he had been called on a new and important case in Japan.

L popped a strawberry in his mouth, glad to have been introduced to the tantalizing fruit by his little friend Far. He swallowed one fruit and reached for another when he heard a subtle knocking on the office door.

"Come in," he said, turning in circles as the visitor entered.

"I thought you'd be here," Near said smugly, a hand twirling his white locks. "I come seeking…assistance. Matt was most convenient, but his answer proved useless."

"Was his answer in the form of some sort of moral?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"Then your question is regarding Far."

Near rose his eyebrows a bit, curious at how quickly he had come to that conclusion. "Your reason for saying that?"

"Matt likes to remain 'mysterious' when he is trying to show off. The only reason he shows off is to gain admiration from the opposite sex. Since you are clearly not a member of that opposite sex….or so I know, though I'm not one to judge….Your question must've had something to _do _with a member of the female gender. From what I see, the only person you seem to associate with of the female gender is Far. From that explanation, your question is about Far, and your curiosity of my answer only proves it."

Near frowned at his mentor's smugness, holding the lock of his hair more tightly. "Yes, your statement is liable. With your permission, I would like your opinion on this matter with Far."

L bit into another strawberry, turning towards Near with interest. "Go on."

"I'm going to be…blunt. My….My lips have met with Far's…..and I want to know why."

"I'm beginning to question your reasoning myself, since you come to the man with almost zero social skills with such a question," L said flatly, nibbling on his fruit.

"However, I'm always open to a challenge. Tell me, Near, has this occurrence made you lose focus."

"Yes, it has."

"Does Far's presence make you do things you normally wouldn't dare do?"

"…Yes."

"Have you pondered over why you did this yourself, but came up with nothing?"

"Yes, I have."

L smirked, turning in his chair a few times. "Congratulations, Near. Your sanity is safe and sound."

Near crossed his arms, extremely irked. "I'm sorry, but I simply don't comprehend. If anything, my sanity has been _endangered_ ever since that girl arrived."

"It's not extinct, is it?"

"My sanity is not some sort of species of animal."

L sighed, peering into the now empty basket of strawberries with a pout. "I suppose in literal terms, that's right. But I'll tell you one thing: What the mind does not know, the heart will."

Near stood frozen in his spot, vividly recalling someone else who said just that. Suddenly, everything seemed to fall into place, and things were becoming clear. Well, that was perhaps somewhat of the truth.

In actuality, things were becoming clear because Near was no longer thinking with his mind, but with his _heart._

Near was no longer thinking, but _feeling. _And it was all because of one girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far sat sadly in the middle of the floor of her dorm, rooted to the same spot Near had left her in. She cleaned up the room to be spotless, and organized every toy in sight, despite how long it took. The sheets on his bed were made and tucked in, ready for him when he came back. _If_ he came back, that was.

Far feared the worst. _N-Near…Do you hate me now? Forgive me for any confusion I have caused you, _she thought depressively. Her head shot upwards when she heard the doorknob turning, and her eyes widened as a familiar blob of white entered the room.

"Near. Please, I'm sorry for anything I've done. Don't be mad," she said quietly, bowing her head in shame. Near looked down at her with a blank expression, slowly shuffling forwards.

Far gasped when she felt Near sit next to her. Her eyes snapped to him, and widened when he sat with his arms held out hesitantly towards her. She smiled widely and embraced him gently, wrapping her arms around his middle just as she did during lonesome nights.

_It's so much warmer now though, _she thought curiously. _I wonder why…_

"Far….," he said quietly, his voice trembling slightly. "I decided to listen to what you said, and it turned out my heart knew something quite…important. Even interesting, you may call it."

Far smiled, scooting closer just a bit. "Oh really? What's that?"

"I….I lo-"

_Stop, _his inner voice hissed, once again preventing him from completing the sentence. _I failed…I'm sorry, _he thought sadly, sighing at his inability to express himself properly.

Far, however, could only smile. She squeezed him tightly once more before pulling back to look at him. "It's okay, Near. It's a wonderful start, and I understand. I'll wait for you!"

Near stared with a blush clearly coated on his cheeks. _She'll wait for me…_

Falling once again into that trance he'd grown used to, Near moved forward, holding Far once again. She leaned her head in his shoulder as he ran small, tentative fingers through her hair, twirling the soft strands.

_She'll be waiting…_


	10. Ten: Lady In Waiting

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Beyond_Jadee: **Oh btw, US MATT FANGIRLS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND MARS ;D

**RavenFire40: **I am in this army of fangirls. However, as much as I love Matt, I know it could never work out. MattxMello forever!!

**XXThe_wish_GranterXX**Yay!Thanks for the update, and it was uber cute! I'm one of Matt's fangirls, but don't worry, I'll only take over part of the world...^^

**Me: MY GOSH, THIS ARMY OF YOURS IS GROWING MATT. O.O**

**Matt: BUT OF COURSE! What else do you expect from the man who single-handedly brought sexy back?**

**Me: Wasn't that Justin Timberla-**

**Matt: HE CAN GO CRY A RIVER, I DON'T CARE.**

**Mello: You're both wrong. Sexy was never gone because I had it all along in safe keeping.**

**Matt: And where would it possibly fit? Those pants are WAYYY too tight, and honestly, if your trying to accentuate something, I just don't see anything down-**

**Mello: *punches Matt* BASTARD!**

**Me: ANYWAY, someone has to do the disclaimer, guys.**

***Mello and Matt are too busy pummeling each other***

**Me: FINE, I'll bring in someone else.**

**Aizawa: Why am I here?! O.O**

**Me: OH PLEASE OH PLEASE WON'T YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER, AFRO-MAN? I MADE YOU THAT CAPE I PROMISED :D**

**Aizawa: .....Uh, Misseh does not own Death Note or it's characters. She doesn't own Mr. Brightside by The Killers, and she also doesn't own anything by Justin Timberlake referenced in the disclaimer. She does, however, own the OC, Far.**

**Mello: Don't forget-OW-to add that she doesn't own sexy. I DO.**

**Matt: I HEREBY TAKE SEXY FROM YOU. **

**Mello: STFU!**

**Me: ANYWAY, we'll leave this up to the reviewers. Best answer wins some pie :D Also, just to let you know, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TIME SKIP.  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ten: Lady in Waiting

Puberty.

Perhaps the most frightening thing Near had ever experienced in the short amount of time he'd lived.

As if the chaos his mind was going through when he was sorting out his feelings for Far weren't enough, this natural occurrence of "coming of age" was on a _whole different level. _ This frightening experience seemed like a plague that spread throughout Wammy's, affecting all the children starting from the ages of about 12 to 14. Everyone seemed to be becoming more emotionally unstable, and mistakes were seen much more often. Maturity was in development for some, but for others, it seemed like their minds were _degenerating; _becoming immature creatures that were shadows of a proper human being.

In the words of what some would think to come out of a sarcastic bastard's mouth, the "Mello type" was multiplying.

However, the changes were much more than just mental and emotional. At the same time, there were quite apparent…physical changes, both in the males and the females. Both genders got taller, obviously, their bodies going through gradual growth spurts. However, there were certain specifics with each member of the sexes.

Males became more built, and had to become more hygienically conscious….if they truly wanted to, or even cared, on that matter. Their voices would vary constantly, sometimes cracking midway conversation as their vocal cords made the journey to deepening their tone. Also, something that Near found significantly frightening, were the changes occurring in…lower regions. Every morning; every time the boys would rant about something sexual; every time an inch of extra skin was flashed by the girls, it was like a bomb going off in Near's emotional control center. He hated that cursed tent in his PJ's with a fiery passion.

Now, moving to the cause of the boys' "sensual pleasures": the changes in the females. These were a bit more dramatic in that they changed from little girls to young women in what looked like a heartbeat. Almost overnight, girls grew taller, curvier, and bustier on top, and once a month, they became hissing beasts from another world, where no matter how much you consoled them, they would decimate your being and self esteem to a pulp.

With changed looks and reformed minds, the girls seemed to control the boys, and the boys controlled them. No longer did either side have a fear of "cooties", and interests in each other sparked and remained inflamed.

Puberty.

Yes, Near deals with these disturbing changes every day; watching at how his 14 year-old body would "morph". Though he looked behind when compared to other children, he was still going through the same thing they were. His body had revolted against his mind, it seemed, and now these uncontrollable emotions were harder to keep under wraps.

Now, add an adolescent Far into this poisonous mix to his self control.

Exactly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Far, pass it over here!"

"I'm open, I'm open!"

"No, go for it! The goalie's weak!"

Near watched from the sidelines in admiration as his little Snow Angel pounced across the field, with members from the opposite team in pursuit. She took long strides until she was in enemy territory, and with one strong kick, she launched the ball right into the goal.

"Yeah!" she shouted, doing a little victory dance on the field. Her teammates crowded around her, pulling her in a tight embrace as reward for a job well done. She was good at the game, and when she was on one team, they were practically labeled the victors without having the event take place.

Brushing her teammates aside, Far jogged across the field to where Near sat, a smile plastered on her face.

"Did you see that goal?!" she said excitedly in her singsong voice that was always soothing to his ears. "They didn't see it coming."

Near only frowned, staring at all her fresh bruises from the game. "I'll never understand how you do that. You're so fragile and you know it, yet you toss yourself into these types of violent sports…"

Far smiled, taking his hand into hers to pull him to a standing position. "You worry too much! Besides, I invited you to play, but as always, you denied."

Near frowned again, giving her hand a microscopic squeeze before quickly letting go. He stared at his palms as they walked, thinking deeply.

He _longed _to feel that warmth again; that feeling of unrequited devotion with each touch. However, now was very unlike the then he had become so fond of. His time of childhood innocence and coddling had long since passed, and matters had taken the toll for the worst. If he would hold her, or if she would hold him, these newly acquired emotions and this lack of control made him fear _himself. _He feared what he would do if his heart had its way.

Looking up, Near stared into Far's face, her eyes soft and her smile sweet. However, a smile hid what one truly felt, and for Far, that was pure disappointment and self hatred. Every time he would push her aside; every time he would chose to let go instead of holding on for just another moment; each time he would ignore what he felt and leave her lips lonely of his and her ears longing to hear those three precious words, she would blame _herself. _Was she not good enough? Was Near that far out of her league? All those years ago…he couldn't say it then, so how could he say it now?

Far and Near entered Wammy's in silence, zoning out the clamor around them.

_Near…I said I'd wait for you, and I always will…but how long do you intent to keep me?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near sat with his knee close to him in the playroom, waiting for Far to come get him from her shower. He put one piece after another of his blank puzzle into place; the task being almost simple to the genius. The children filed in from outside, their running echoing through the halls. Near sat placidly, listening to the buzz of the talk from the orphans.

"Near?"

He looked up, not having noticed someone arriving at the playroom door. Roger stood with his hand firmly around a very confused Mello's wrist; his aged face forlorn and saddened.

"Near, you and Mello have to come to my office, please."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far lay back in the bed of the dorm she shared with Near, her arms wrapped around a pillow.

_Hmph…Near, how could you ditch me?! I told you I'd come get you after my shower, _she complained inwardly, plugging in her headphones to her mp3 player; a Christmas gift from L.

_What a self-centered bastard he can be sometimes, _she thought bitterly, moving her silver bangs out of her eyes.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine._

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all._

Far closed her eyes, seeing a mental lyrics sheet appear in her head as the song blasted through her headphones. She hummed the tune, smirking at how ironically accurate it could be in some parts.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss…_

Near opened the door to the dorm quietly, his eyes traveling to where Far lay on his bed. He shuffled to her bedside, kneeling down and watching as she hummed the song. Holding the cord between two fingers, he carefully pulled out one earpiece from her ear.

"GAH!" she cried in surprise, shooting upwards with her hands wound tightly around the pillow in her arms. "N-Near, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he apologized flatly, twirling the cord between his fingers. She frowned, tilting her head a little. "Near, just where were you?"

It was small and quick, and almost unnoticeable, but Far saw a flash of pain in his eyes. Pale, dark irises looked deeply into hers, searching for something before Near spoke.

"I have…something important to tell you. I'll be taking up the Kira case."

Far's eyes widened, shock showering over her face. "_K-Kira?! _That's just amazing, Near! But hasn't L been working on that for a while now? Did something happen?"

Near frowned, the corners of his lips twitching slightly. "L has…handed the case over to me. He feels I'm capable, and I won't waste the opportunity; that's all."

Far looked doubtful for a moment, but after the explanation, she seemed satisfied. "Congratulations, Near! I'm so happy for you." She motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed, and he silently obeyed.

…_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head…_

Far smiled at Near, and Near stared at Far. Her pure happiness for him; the complete self sacrifice for him; he saw all that in her smile. And if there was one thing he had that was dwelling in him for a while, it was _love _for this smile. Love he hadn't expressed…love he regretted not being able to show.

Moving slowly, Near leaned forward; taking the pillow from her arms and tossing it to the floor. "N-Near?" she called, her voice wavering.

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go…_

Near only moved in response, taking position on top of her waist and pushing down. Fear shot through her, but she calmed when he only curled up, nuzzling his face into her shirt and cuddling into the warmth. "N-Near…is something wrong?"

Near hid his face, but shook his head. Far took in a sharp breathe as he placed a row of butterfly kisses along her collarbone, wrapping his arms shakily around her middle.

"I've kept you too long. I…..I…..I l-love you, Far."

Far lay still, a blush deepening on her cheeks. She smiled; feeling tears of joy well up in the corners of her eyes. She kissed the top of his head, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too, Near. Thank you….so much….I…..I know! I'll encourage you and help you any way I can when the time for the case comes. I know how hard it will be to manage your studies and the case, so I'll help!"

'_Cause I just can't look, it's killing me_

_And taking control…_

They say ignorance is bliss, and it truly was. Near concluded there would be less pain if she didn't know, but at the same time, what haunted him was that he _lied. _Yes, lied he did, and quite severely. The words uttered in Roger's office stung him and marked his heart.

"_Near," Roger said quietly, staring at the doorway Mello stormed out of after realizing he would have to work with Near on the Kira case. He was running away, and there was nothing to be done._

"_Near, the sooner you are able to get started, the better. You'll be leaving Wammy's and heading to the United States to get them as allies on the case. It would be a great deal if you could pull it off. Everyone is counting on you, Near."_

_The entire world was counting him. Lives were at stake, and a huge weight was placed on his shoulders. He didn't really have a choice. _

"_Alright, I'll leave tonight then…"_

Near gripped her shirt tighter, holding her close. There was nothing to be done, and he was bitter, saddened, and angry. Emotions swirled through his mind and made him feel like he was in a daze.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far's eyes fluttered open, just having realized she dozed asleep. She sat up quickly, turning and searching the room for Near, who was nowhere to be found.

_Hmph…Near left me again, I see. _She turned to the night table beside the bed, and quirked a brow at a note that was left behind, addressed to her. Picking it up gingerly in her hands, she read it quietly to herself.

_**Far,**_

_**If it means anything, I give you my word that I am truly sorry. I had to go work on the case. I will come back for you; that, I swear.**_

_**~N**_

_Wow, such chivalry in those words for a person who just went out to work on the case, _Far thought with a smile, expecting that he was somewhere around the orphanage.

She turned to look as the entanglement of sheets on his bed where she got up from, and immediately tidied up the mess. She made sure everything was clean and ready for his return before she took a seat on the floor, plugging in her mp3 player again and staring at the doorway.

Fat spent many a lonely night, just like this, waiting for someone who would never come.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: LE GASP! A CLIFFHANGER? Hehe, now I bet you're all wondering what's next since they're separated. WELL TOO BAD. BWAHAHAHA!**

**Mello: Bitch, please.**

**Me: PSH, shut up, Mello. I can have evil moods, can't I?**

**Mello: Yeah, yeah. Just keep the evil laughing to yourself.**

**Light: ESPECIALLY since you didn't do it right. It's more of a hehehe....hehehe...haha.....HAHAHAHAHA! AHHHH HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**B.B.: ABSOLUTELY NOT. I've been practicing for years, and I believe it's more shinigami-like, such as: kya kya kya! KEH KEKEKEKEEKE~**

**Me: I'm apparently getting schooled on evil laughter.**

**Lelouch: MWAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHA, HAAAAA!**

**The Entire Higurashi Cast: HEEE HEHEHEHEEEEE HEHEHEEE!**

**Mello: GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!  
**


	11. Eleven: Welcome to Hell

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Mello and Matt are still punching each other's brains out***

**Me: MY GOD, the reviews are already in, for Christ's sake! STOP BEING IDIOTS D:**

**Mello: OH RLY?**

**Me: YA RLY**

**Matt: NO WA-**

**Me: Ok just stop it. Anyway, I've chosen the best answer:**

**Near_Twilight: **And both Matt and Mello are wrong, Lelouch Lamperouge brought sexy back.

**Lelouch: I LIKE THAT ANSWER.**

**Me: ME TOO! She wins the pie :D  
**

**Mello: WTF, YOU JUST CHOSE THE ANSWER THAT MADE THE LEAST SENSE!!**

**Me: WELL IT STOOD OUT, OK?! But, if it shuts your big mouth, these are the votes: Mello- 1, Matt: (JUST MATT, MIND YOU) 0, Both- 2, and....Um, there was one vote for Near, too, I think.**

**Near: Logically.**

**Mello: MY GOD, MATT, EVEN NEAR GOT A VOTE! AHAHHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Matt: ;3; FANGIRL ARMY, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!**

**Me: OwO Annyyyway, you guys have to do the disclaimer.**

**Matt: OK, YOU KNOW WHAT? IF I CAN'T HAVE SEXY, THEN I DEMAND THE TITLE OF "MOST BADASS". **

**Mello: PFFFT, HAVE YOU LOOKED AT ME LATELY? THE SCAR AND LEATHER _SCREAMS_ BADASS! You're just a sore loser.**

**Matt: SHUT YOUR TRAP! *punches***

**Me: *is completely ignored* -_- Yeah....so I guess this one's up to the reviewers as well. BEST ANSWER GETS A COOKIE :D**

**Lelouch: Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to obey the disclaimer that Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters, nor does she own Time to Pretend by MGMT. She does, however, own the OC, Far.**

**Me: THANK YOU, OH SEXY ONE xD Haha, Far's all grown up now, and boy is she one PISSED OFF girl with attitude, lol. But, then again, I guess she just wants to be with Near again.**

**Near: o//o**

**Me: JERK.**

**Near: -_-**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eleven: Welcome to Hell

One year can fly by when you're young, but in terms of waiting, one year is an eternity.

Far was sick of waiting.

Headphones in her ears; her packed bags firmly in her pale hands, she walked down the large crowded halls of the orphanage. The volume was on maximum, overpowering the sounds of gossip as the waves of children stared at her march towards her firm destination. She took in a deep breathe, and began singing the words at the top of her lungs, never giving a damn at who approved or not.

"_I'm feeling rough, I'm feeling raw, I'm in the prime of my life._

_Let's make some music, make some money, find some models for wives._

_I'll move to Paris, shoot some heroin, and fuck with the stars._

_You man the island and the cocaine and the elegant cars…"_

Far shot glares at the dirty looks some children were giving her, daring them to speak. They shrank away, not daring to challenge the athletic fifteen year-old. _Amazing how they're quite when I'm around, but they're suddenly chatty when my back's turned, _she thought angrily, turning a corner.

"_This is our decision; to live fast and die young._

_We've got the vision, now let's have some fun!"_

She dropped her bags in front of Roger's office, staring at the door. She turned the knob, not bothering to knock.

"_Yeah, it's overwhelming, but what else can we do?_

_Get jobs in offices, and wake up for the morning commute?_

_Forget about our mothers and our friends,_

_We're fated to pretend._

_To pretend…_

_We're fated to pretend._

_To pretend…"_

Roger's head peeked up from behind a pile of papers as he heard singing, and quirked a brow at Far's entrance. She looked at her mp3 player to pause the song for a moment, and stared the old man straight in the eye.

"I'm leaving, Roger."

Roger's face paled, his eyes widening a bit. "Y-You're what? When did you decide this all of a sudden?"

"It's been decided, and that's all you need to know. You can't change my mind, so don't bother."

"B-But Far, you've become first now, and you have so much promise and talent regarding your singing; are you just going to throw that all away?"

Far sighed, twirling a strand of her long silver hair between her fingers. _It's grown so much longer now_, she thought, looking at the waves of hair that reached up to her waist. _A lot has changed, but it's not as though_ _**someone**__ was around to notice_.

"Yes, Roger, I'm throwing it away. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to chase after an asshole."

Roger stared with his jaw dropped as Far turned on her heels, slamming the door behind her. He sighed deeply, running a hand over his balding head. _These teenagers…help me, Lord, before I tear what's left of my hair out here…_

"_I'll miss the playgrounds and the animals and digging up worms._

_I'll miss the comfort of my mother and the weight of the world._

_I'll miss my sister, miss my father, miss my dog and my home._

_Yeah, I'll miss the boredom and the freedom of the time spent alone…," _Far sang, yanking up her bags from the floor and walking back down the halls, her head held high and speakers still blasting.

"_There's nothing really; nothing we can do._

_Love must be forgotten; life can always start up anew…"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The United States: The Land of Opportunity. New York: The City that Never Sleeps.

Or, to a fifteen year-old albino girl, traveling alone with almost nothing but the clothes on her back; having no money, no food, no place to stay: _Hell._

Far knew she would have been much better off staying at Wammy's, but she had a job to do. With some investigation, she found out Near had formed a team called the Special Provisions for Kira, or the SPK for short. She knew their headquarters was in New York City, and all she had to do was find it.

It was a lot harder than it sounded.

Far was currently at a standstill; on the verge of homelessness and practically broke. She had a sleazy job as some bar singer in the bad part of town, and she would sleep on the pool tables after closing. Her boss was pretty nice…for someone who was convicted twice for sexual assault, that is.

In a nutshell, Far had hit rock bottom. All she needed was to find_ him, _or at the least, he could come and save her from the mess she had entangled herself in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near groaned, fixing the party hat on his head as the limo shook while hitting bumps in the poorly paved roads. He stared with anxiety out the window, seeing nothing but worn-down buildings and bums lining the streets the limo passed.

"Gevanni, just what on earth do you have planned?" Near said in an annoyed tone, staring at his subordinate with narrowed eyes. Gevanni smiled innocently, holding his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Ah, I just want to get you to loosen up on your birthday, for God's sake! And if it takes a couple of heavy drinks to do that, then by all means, do it!"

Near shook his head, twirling a strand of his hair. "This is a ridiculous idea. What made you think that I'd want to become a drunken idiot for my birthday celebration?"

"A drunken Near….Now I'd like to see _that," _piped up Halle, another of Near's subordinates, from the opposite side of Gevanni. She crossed her legs and stared at the albino boy, imagining the wondrous possibilities of what fun her ditzy superior could provide.

The limo finally came to a stop in front of some strange bar, whose name could barely be made out in the sign's dim lights. The building looked almost ready to crumble, and music pounded through the walls.

"….Is this it?" Near asked almost disbelievingly. Gevanni nodded, quickly getting out of the limo and opening the door for Near.

"Ladies first," he sniggered.

"That explains why you're outside, doesn't it, Gevanni?"

Halle smirked as she got out of the limo on the other end of the car, amused by Near's comeback. Gevanni hung his head, leading Near into the dark and mysterious bar. Upon entering, a group of skimpily dressed girls greeted them, and led them to a table.

As Near sat down, one of the girls placed a tall, fruity drink on the table in front of him, and proceeded to sit on his lap. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, batting her lashes.

"Judging by the hat, today's your birthday; am I right, sweetie?" she cooed. "So, what fun would the birthday boy like to have today?" she asked, walking her index and middle finger across his shoulder.

_How degrading, _he thought sadly, pushing her hand away. "Sorry, miss, but I'm not looking for that kind of service. However, I believe my good friend Gevanni would gladly appreciate your type of 'fun'."

"W-What?!" Gevanni shouted disbelievingly, his eyes wide as a group of giggling girls fought for a spot on his lap. "Near, you bastard! Why's it always me?"

Near smirked, twirling a hand of his hair as he watched bemusedly at his subordinate getting smothered by scarcely clothed yet overly redone women. His attention turned away from the scene as the lights in the bar dimmed, the only brighter light coming from the stage. A young, pale woman in a revealing maid's outfit stepped onstage unwillingly, taking her spot at the mic. Her expression was forlorn; eyes dull and dead-looking as though she hadn't slept for days. Besides exhaustion, Near noticed something else…perhaps, depression.

"My God…she can't be any older than fifteen. What on earth is she doing in a place like this?" Halle whispered quietly, her eyes full of concern. Near could only stare at her as she began to sing, her voice flowing beautifully throughout the small establishment. Everyone was frozen; simply amazed that such talent would be found in such an unexpected place.

Near felt something inside him snap, the voice so familiar. _Who is she? Why do I get the feeling I know her…_, he thought, angry at his inability to put his finger on it. He frowned, watching her performance with a wary expression. The young woman's eyes wandered across the crowd, and when they landed on Near, their gazes locked. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"….I believe it's time to go," Near blurted, feeling a sudden sense of urgency. Gevanni gave him a confused look, but silently agreed, following Near out the door. Halle was right behind, giving a final look back before closing the entrance to the bar.

Far had stopped her performance long ago, staring numbly at the now empty chair by the stage. _I-Impossible…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well, Near, we're done for the night," Halle mumbled, grabbing her things along with Gevanni and another of her co-workers, Rester. They all waved quietly as Near sat stilly on his computer chair, the screen giving his face an eerie blue glow.

For the past hour, he'd done some work on the Kira case; however, after seeing that strange girl in the bar, he did some side investigation. _I know I've seen her somewhere…_

Near scrolled down the page, reading the file he'd pulled up on the woman.

"_Farrah Maidens_…What a lovely name…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: LE GASP NUMERO DOS! A CLIFFHANGER AFTER A FIRST ENCOUNTER IN OVER A YEAR! ^^**

**Mello: I think your readers are seriously going to get pissed off at you for doing all these cliffhangers.**

**Me: B-But it gives the story suspense! ;3;**

**Mello: Suspense my ass. You just like toying with emotions.**

**Me: Oh, shut up. -_- I'll make it easier on the readers eventually. BTW, JUST NEED TO SAY THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING: Josephine_Falnor, Kavyle, RavenFire40, Toph13139, Beyond_Jadee, Vampy_Violet, simsbabii, icanreadyourmind, Broken_Glass_Walker, CHICKENRAMENZ, xXDeathlyRoseXX, angelofyouth1427,oXo_sUpErSpIcYsUgAr_oXo,  
XXThe_wish_GranterXX, lafayette722, and 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1 for being some of my most consistent reviewers! I may not be able to PM everyone personally as much as I used to, but I just want to say thanks for always reviewing despite and being so generous. It means a lot!**

**Mello: *coughKISSASScough***

**Me: OH LOOK WHO'S TALKING, L-LOVER.**

**Mello: STFU.**

**Rolo: Oh hai there.**

**Me: o.o Uh....Ok...?**

**Rolo: :D Aren't I just adorable?**

**Me: Um...yes..? You and your brother are the best characters in Code Geass, you know, and-**

**Rolo: SPEAK OF MY BROTHER, AND YOU DIE.**

**Me: O.O **

**Shirley: He's serious.**

**Mello: Lol SPOILER ALERT.  
**


	12. Twelve: Bittersweet

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: FTTT Ok, let me start by saying three things: 1) Yes, I'm sorry, but late votes for the "Sexy Back" contest can't be counted, since Lelouch already won and the pie has been given. ^^' 2) DEAR MUFFINS ALL MY REVIEWERS ROCK. Seriously, all your reviews mean the world, and anyone mentioned before SHOULD MOST DEFINITLY feel loved xD 3) The results for the "Most Badass" contest is in!**

**Mello and Matt: *crosses fingers with one hand while trying to punch each other with free hand***

**Me: The votes are as follows: Mello- 5 votes, Matt- 2 votes, Both- 1 vote. By a landslide, Mello wins!**

**Matt: D:**

**Mello: HAHAHAHA, you didn't stand a _chance! _**

**Me: However, DO NOT FRET MATT, your fangirl army gave you an explanation for this madness: Apparently, you're too damn cute and sweet to be badass.**

**Matt: ....Hmmm, fair enough. *sparkles***

**Near: I believe there was also a vote for me O.O Strange...**

**Me: YOU!!!! GRRRR :(**

**Near: W-What?**

**Me: DO. YOU. KNOW. HOW. MANY. REVIEWS. I. GOT. COMPLAINING. ABOUT. HOW. YOU. DIDN'T. RECOGNIZE. FAR. BECAUSE. OF. YOU?!?!?**

**Near: You should use proper punctuation.**

**Me: GAHHHHH GO AWAY! YOU SUCK NEAR!**

**Near: O.O**

**Me: ALSO, the cookie officially goes to Toph13139, because this was just too damn funny not to include:**

**Toph13139: **I will LOL so hard when Near discovers she's Far... XD

"OMFG and she saw me on a Striptease bar!"

HAHAH he's in touble... Nice place to see the guy you're in love with after a year XD

Near: I swear I can explain!  
Far: You don't have to.  
Near: Really?  
Far: Absolutely, you clearly still love me and the only way to get rid of those feelings for me was to sleep with a prostitute... Which I guess you did for many nights now.  
Near: ... Yeah... Okay, let's just say THAT is what it was... o.o  
Far: WTF! I was kidding! YOU SLEPT WIHT ANOTHER WOMAN?!  
NEar: -.-'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twelve: Bittersweet

A poet by the name Alfred Lord Tennyson had once said "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

In its own way, this was true; gaining the experience of the feeling is a part of life every person should have. However, with some analysis, Near came up with a rebuttal:

After losing true love, can you ever really learn to love again?

The aftermath of losing this divine and fascinating part of human nature is something rarely explained thoroughly. If the love was true, and a _first _love at that, won't the trauma of having it slip through your grasp haunt you for a lifetime? Of course, the heart may heal, but will there not be battle scars?

Going over these questions, Near found a fault in the saying:

Wouldn't it be better to actually save the pain of loss by never having love in the first place?

You can't lose what you never had.

With Near, however, the damage was done. He already felt these feelings called "love", and it could not be reversed. So, he improvised:

Near forced himself to forget.

It was not an easy task, mind you. It took that entire year's time before he slowly rebuilt that mental wall that kept emotions and memories from mixing with his logic. It took much time and many distractions before he put up that wall; the wall which only one person had been able to knock down.

Old habits died hard, but were easy to keep alive.

Near blinked a few times, now staring at the photograph in the file he'd opened up. Memories leaked through; memories he tried so hard to get rid of.

_Farrah Maidens. __**Far.**_

And it all came crashing down.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he look like he recognized me? Am I so forgettable that after eight friggin' years he can let me go in just __**one**__?!_

Far sighed, sweeping the dusty floors of the bar the following evening. Ever since last night, questions like these had been reeling through her mind, perhaps making her go mad with the desire to know the answer. She wanted so desperately to know where he was now, and by what chance she would see him again.

_I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't I just follow him instead of standing there like a dumbshit?! _

"Farrah, we're opening in five minutes. Hurry up," her boss commanded, beginning to unlock the doors to the bar and turn on the neon signs. Far nodded solemnly, putting away the broom and making herself presentable. The establishment quickly flooded with drunks, cheaters, gamblers, and all sorts of sleazy types, looking for a good time with no consequence. Far slowly backed towards a corner, definitely not looking for any attention from these visitors.

However, while slinking away into the darkness to avoid the bar's occupants, one particular guest caught her eye. He was new, unlike any regulars she had seen so often, and mysterious at that. He wore a cap over his eyes that certainly didn't match the suit he was wearing, and he looked constantly over his shoulder. As he took a seat at one of the stools, he took off the cap to reveal him as one of _his _followers from last night.

_That's him…the guy practically gang-raped by the little sluts working here…well, I shouldn't be talking, _she thought bitterly, eyeing the young man as he ordered a drink. _Gevanni was his name, I heard. Ha, poor sucker probably doesn't want to get caught dead in here by his boss._

Just as quickly as Gevanni ordered his drink, however, he dashed for the exit, having second thoughts in his coming in the first place. His eyes darted from person to person, a guilty look all over his face.

Far ran after him as though her life depended on it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a large, ominous structure; built to look just like the countless office buildings surrounding it. It was completely unlabeled, and its black tinted windows made it nearly impossible to peek through it from the outside.

SPK Headquarters.

It was perfectly hidden, right in plain sight. If it were not for the antics of a certain worker, Far was sure she never would've found it, no matter how hard she searched.

She walked a few feet behind Gevanni, and waited until he entered through an unlocked back entrance. She ran towards the door swiftly, grabbing the handle before the door shut closed. Taking in a breathe and mustering up all her courage, she slipped inside.

_So close, yet so far away…but…_

_You can't run anymore._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She cried.

Well, sobbed, perhaps, was more accurate.

She thrashed around, clawing at the SPK members who held her away from the one thing she crossed the world to find again. They tried restraining her, telling her over and over to "Calm down," or asking questions like "How did you get here?"

And all Near could do was sit; sit numbly in that desk chair of his, twirling his hair and staring like he was watching some cinematic scene in a movie.

Eventually, amidst all the resistance, _her _eyes met with his. They locked, and never looked away, despite how bodies would block her view or how tears would blur her vision.

"L-Let me go," she whispered, her tone so sharp it could cut you like a razor. "You all don't understand! You…he….," she stuttered, struggling to form the words.

Once again, Near said nor did a thing, watching with dull gray eyes. Watching, observing; it was always something he did, but Far was _not _some exhibit on display.

Inside her, something shattered to pieces. She held up for so long, but finally, she was broken.

"…….._N-Near!" _

At saying his name, she fell to the floor, all the energy drained out of her. It all slowly faded to black…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sleep deprived, dehydrated, unhygienic, verging on anorexia …"

Near stared at _her _sleeping form on a cot as Halle rattled off the list from the doctor's office, each result a little worse than the next. She frowned, putting the list down on the table and using her free hand to stoke soft silver strands.

"The poor girl…just what kind of hell was she going through?"

Gevanni scoffed from the corner, leaning against a desk. "Yeah, but she probably _put_ herself in that sort of situation, from what I can see in first impressions. Near, it'd make out jobs a hell of a lot easier if you told us you had some crazy bitch for a fangirl next ti-"

"_Be quiet, Gevanni," _Near hissed, catching everyone in the room by surprise. Silently, they filed out, leaving Near alone with her.

…_She's so impossibly peaceful when she sleeps. She always has been, _he thought, for once letting the memories flood back to him freely. To answer Halle's question, he knew exactly what kind of hell she'd gone through.

He knew it was his entire fault.

He imagined it now, so vividly that it might as well have been a look into the past. He saw her, sitting alone in that dorm room that served as her own prison for a year; waiting. She would not sleep, eat, or even move from her spot until she knew Near was all right. Even upon leaving Wammy's, Near knew full well that New York could be a beast that would swallow her pure spirit whole. Now, as he watched her sleep, he could no longer deny her identity, or her presence. This was the girl he'd grown up with, befriended, and then come to love-

No.

The girl who lay before Near was not the girl he knew.

She was not _Far._

The positive, innocent, loving soul that was Far from long ago was dead.

And he'd killed her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far squinted her eyes in the bright light as she came to, feeling herself lying on something soft. She rolled over, looking at what seemed to be clean sheets on an _actual _bed; an anomaly she hadn't seen for months.

She closed her eyes, putting her head down again when she remembered where she was.

"N-Near!" she cried, shooting upwards. She gasped when she felt something shift in the cot; something warm curling into her side.

Near was asleep, clinging to the end of her dress like he would back in Wammy's. She suddenly saw him as the seven year-old boy she was so fond of; the one she cared for so deeply. Her friend, her love…

Far hesitantly put her head down, and wrapped her arms around his middle, just as practiced many nights before in the orphanage. She seemed to fit perfectly, as though she were _made_ for that spot. Just like the puzzles Near would put together, they were pieces that could not work apart.

_I will be mad at him…later, _she thought tiredly, drifting off. Tears spilled from her eyes as she hugged him so tightly that she wrinkled the fabric of his PJs.

Near lay still, secretly half-awake. He wondered curiously why a similar wetness pooled in his eyes, ran down his pale cheeks, and died in the cotton of her dress.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: OKAY, so now you all know why Near didn't recognize her at first. Hopefully. If not, blame it on his squishy little albino ass.**

**BTW, if you were one of the people who noticed I didn't do the actual disclaimer in the beginning, you're officially epic. LOL Yay for trickery ;D**

**Mello: You sick little witch.**

**Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I GET SUED.**

**Mello: Misseh doesn't own Death Note or its characters, but she does own the OC, Far. And she won't admit she made a mistake.**

**Me: NO, IT WAS ENTIRELY ON PURPOSE.  
**


	13. Thirteen: Common Ground

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: First off, let me congratulate all those who are now EPIC for noticing the lack of a disclaimer last time. And another thing, one review caught my eye: **

**LsgirlC-chan: **Aw i love this story so much i always mean to reveiw but i never get a chance -_-" and the way you fight with the wammy kids in the disclamer is EPIC its so funny...by the way...in the disclamer...anytime...Bring back Ls GOAST muahaha XD

**Me: .....*SMIRK***

**Mello: HOLY SHIT SHE'S GONNA BRING BACK THE DEAD.**

**Matt: *eating popcorn* This should be fun.**

**Me: *tribal dance* HUMMANA HUMMMANA L-I-CALL-UPON-YOU..... HUMMANA HUMMANA I-HAVE-CAKE....**

***A sudden flash of light bursts***

**L: Boo....?**

**Me: AWESOME!**

**Mello: O.O H-Hi L.... **

**Matt: THE RETURN OF KISS-ASS MELLO.**

**Mello: SHUT YOUR FACE, DAMN IT.**

**Me: So, L, how have you been?**

**L: Dead.**

**Me: Oh, I see..... What's heaven like?**

**L: It's actually a lot like a strip mall.**

**Me: COOL! Did you see anyone in heaven, like Abraham Lincoln?!**

**L: Well, I don't quite remember things like that. However, Heaven has a lovely bird's-eye view to Hell, and it's amusing since Light's just floating there in between. I throw candy at him :D**

**Matt: Well isn't that a lovely way to spend the afterlife. **

**Mello: DON'T RIDICULE OUR PREDECESSOR. Go on, L~**

**Matt: Misseh does not own Death Note or it's characters, nor does she own Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. She does, however, own Far, the OC. AND WE'RE GONNA HAVE A ZOMBIE-LICIOUS PARTY UP IN HERE, YO.**

**Me: CUZ IT'S THE THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT~  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thirteen: Common Ground

When two people who long to be together are separated, each will feel a sense of content for the distance put between them. However, when the separation is at the fault of one member in the _actual relationship_, it is a different story. Most likely, the case will be one of one-sided hate and bitterness. Also, everyone knows that hate can, at times, be more powerful and motivating than love itself. Hate that boils within a person will eventually lead to the desire for revenge.

"All is fair in Love and War", is the saying.

In the case of Far and Near, the SPK had become their battlefield.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Far."

"…………."

"Far."

"…………."

"_Far, _you've been keeping up this game for long enough. Stop ignoring me and grow up a bit," Near seethed, his words harsh and almost acidic. Far only flipped through some files she'd dug up on the Kira case, giving the boy the cold shoulder as she read.

"I'm still angry. You left me with just a two-sentence notice, and even _that _didn't specify why you left without me or where you were off to. I waited every day in that damned room….y-you never came…," she said, her voice becoming quieter and quieter until she trailed off into silence. After a moment of staring at the floor, her eyes met with his; the expression on her face was deathly serious.

"Tell me the truth, Near. If I hadn't come after you, would you ever have really come back for me?"

"…………..In all honesty, probably not."

Far's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she turned away, wincing as though the statement had hurt her physically. She forced a smile as she looked back at him, nervously twirling a strand of hair.

"Ha…L would probably have scolded you on 'proper relationship etiquette' by now. Speaking of L, how is my unofficial 'big brother'? You two are working mutually on the case, am I right?"

Near frowned, his eyes showing signs of inner pain. Far's smile faded, soon replaced with a frown just like Near's. "….L is o-okay, right? Y-You said that he handed the case over to you, right?" Panic was rising inside her, her eyes wide and frantic as tears began to well up with this sense of wrong being.

Near could only shake his head; his dull, almost lifeless eyes observing Far as she looked as though she were about to be sick. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall as she glared down the genius.

"Near….Damn it, Near! _Just what else have you lied about?" _she said through gritted teeth, raising her voice with her voice cracking all the while. She slammed a fist against a table, scooping up the Kira files she was reading and storming off to another room.

A dense silence was all that was left behind to Near. He stared down the empty hallway Far exited through in confusion, wondering what he had done wrong.

_She doesn't understand. I had no choice…I couldn't bring her with me; I wanted her to have nothing to do with Kira. The less she knew, the safer she would be. If she got hurt, I would never forgive-_

"Wow, Near. Fifteen years old and you _still _don't know how to talk to girls. I can't say I'm not surprised, though, this coming from you," Halle mumbled, walking into the room with her hands on her hips.

"You saw that?" Near asked, to which she nodded in reply. "….Well? You're a woman; tell me, what do I do?"

Halle raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "You really can't figure it out yourself?"

"It's not like they taught love as a subject in the institution I was in. So, if you don't mind, it would be greatly be appreciated if you could tell me what I could say to earn her forgiveness."

Halle smirked, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm….Well, actions speak louder than words, so why don't you give her a box of chocolates? And tell her she's right, since girls are _always _right."

"It's not like I'm trying to win Mello over, Halle," Near retorted, spinning in his desk chair. Halle scoffed, turning to sit at her desk. "Well, I told you what you could do, so if you don't like it, think for yourself."

Near sighed, slowly stumbling out of his chair and taking his march down the hallway. _I suppose I'm on my own…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far buried her nose into the folders and papers strewn around her, trying her best to absorb the information. _Near may not want me involved, but we all can't get what we want, can we?_

Far scrunched her eyebrows together in determination, turning up the volume on her mp3 player as she hummed to the song playing.

_Mmm, whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_Mmm whatcha say, _

_Mmm that it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is._

_Mmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm that it's just what we need._

_You decided this._

_Whatcha say?_

_Mmm what did you say?_

Far's head perked up amidst dozens of files as she heard knocking on her door. She tiptoed across the room and took a seat by the entrance; she didn't dare speak, and only listened.

"Far, I know you're in there. Please open the door," Near said quietly from outside. She crossed her arms across her chest in a huff. "And why would I do that?"

"I'm not here to start a fight. I came to settle our differences, or at least put some peace between us. We both could apologize and-"

"_Apologize? _Last time I checked, I did nothing wrong. You abandoned the person you supposedly 'loved', and then forgot all about her. That sounds like it's your fault, doesn't it?"

Near sighed, slowly crouching down by the door. In his arms he cradled a package tenderly, careful not to drop it. "Far, I'll admit I made a mistake, and a mistake that I terribly regret. I am sorry. But, you should realize that you're also at fault for being so selfish. I came here to do an important job; to solve this case, in which lives are at stake. I cannot afford to make mistakes, and I certainly can't have the distractions you make for me. You have to learn that it is also hard on my part."

"……….."

Near sighed, smiling a bit inwardly. _Well, in a way, she's still the same stubborn Far I've never been able to reason with while we were little. I haven't caused her to change completely…_

"…Alright, I rest my case. I'll be going now…"

Far held her knees against her chest, sitting quietly on the floor. She took in a deep breathe and stood up quickly, throwing the door open.

"N-Near, wai- oh…," she mumbled, realizing he was already gone. However, as her eyes traveled to the ground, she saw a small package waiting for her.

_What's this? _she thought, bending down and picking it up. She slowly opened the package and took in a sharp breathe as to what was inside.

A basketful of strawberries stared up at her, waiting to be eaten.

……_He remembered……_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far looked up and down the tall shelves in the upscale store she was in, gaping at the expensive things for sale. She had asked Near for money to go shopping, but refused to specify for what.

_I need to make it up to him for being so stubborn, _she thought, sifting through a pile of toys. When finding nothing of interest, she sighed, peeking slightly into the next aisle.

"_Women's Apparel", huh? Well…I could use some more clothes, _she thought, glaring down her baggy shirt and shorts with distaste. As she walked towards her destined aisle, she stuck her foot out and tripped a young woman accidentally.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?!" Far asked frantically, helping the girl up. She smiled up at her, rubbing the back of her head. "Yes, yes, I'm just fine! You don't need to panic."

The girl stood up, proving to be only a little taller than Far, and most likely the two were but few years apart. The young lady smiled and tilted her head to the side, her black hair cascading down to her shoulders….

….and then falling right off her head.

"…U-Um, miss?"

"Yes?"

"…..Y-Your hair just came off."

The young woman turned her attention to the wig on the floor and squealed in fright, quickly bending down and putting the wig sloppily back on her head. "I-I'm so embarrassed! You see, I have to wear a wig because secretly, I'm only in New York for a shooting of my show. I can't have fans piling on me everywhere I go!"

Far's mouth formed the shape of an "o". "You're an… _actress?"_ she cried in disbelief. The young lady quickly leapt forward, putting her palm over Far's mouth and looking around nervously. "Please, oh please keep you voice down!"

Far nodded, moving her hand away from her mouth. "My lips are sealed," she whispered. The stranger smiled approvingly. "Thank you so much! By the way, I never caught your name…"

"Oh…you can call me Far," she said slowly, remembering in the back of her mind that giving out names was something done with extreme caution in this day and age.

"Your name is…Far?" she said almost doubtfully, taking a long look at the pale girl. Far nodded eagerly, grinning at her newly found friend. Far nearly jumped when she felt a vibration in her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone to reveal Near's signature N on the caller ID.

"Oh, it's Near," she mumbled; the mention of his name quirking the interest of her superstar friend. Far's eyes darted from her phone to her acquaintance nervously, wavering a smile. "I-I'm really sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you!" Far added quickly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" the woman cried, grabbing Far's wrist. She slipped a piece of paper into Far's hand, putting her palm securely over it. "Keep in touch," she said firmly, her eyes gleaming.

"O-Oh, alright. Bye, then!"

The woman observed Far as she dashed down the aisle. Her eyes were glued to the array of numbers and the name floating above her head, and she memorized it best she could before Far was out of sight.

_Farrah Maidens…Light will be very pleased to hear about this. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: AHAHAHA, yes, yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. So sorry, but I had to do it. Just keeping things interesting!**

**Mello: What did I tell you about torturing the readers with cliffhangers? Nobody likes a tease.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I ask myself why I like _you _every day.**

**Matt: OHHH WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ICE FOR THAT BURNN?**

**Mello: -_- I'm not a tease. When the time it right, _I deliver, baby~_**

**Me: O////O**

**Matt: And that, dear Mello fans, was your daily dose of fanservice for today in these POINTLESS ending notes.**

**Me: THEY ARE NOT POINTLESS. In fact, to prove you just even more wrong, I have something MUY IMPORTANTE to add.**

**Matt: DIOS MIO!**

**Me: ....Anyway, I just want to express my EXTREME gratitude to Broken_Glass_Walker for plugging my story into hers, titled Difficulty. Let me just say that Difficulty is one of the best fanfics I've read, and it's WELL worth your while. It's a MelloxOCxMatt fic, and though I've never even liked love triangles because one person always gets hurt, her story is so well written that I barely notice. Unlike mine, SHE HAS A PLOT (lol) and also her OCs are so good that they will pull you in until you're emotionally attatched to the story like I am...or maybe it's just me ^^' Raven is a fantastic OC. Anyway, I command you to go READ IT, REVIEW IT, and REPEAT. Just like shampooing...assuming you shower *coughMATTYOUSTINKcough***

**Matt: *sniffs* I DO NOT. I smell just like roses...._ladi- I MEAN Raven~_**

**Mello: *coughVOTEMELLOxRAEFTWcough***

**Me: Alright, I think I will cease annoying the readers for today. ONE REQUEST THOUGH: Regarding my other story, The Completely Serious Adventures of Super Matt; it's not dead, but does anyone have anything to submit? I'll gladly accept. Hehe xD  
**


	14. Fourteen: Betrayal

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: I seriously fainted when I saw there were over 200 reviews. Honestly. AND THEN MELLO BROUGHT ME BACK WITH THE KISS OF LIFE. And then some~ *cough***

**Mello: I DID NO SUCH THING.**

**Me: MY DREAMS ARE MY HAVEN WHERE I CAN DO AS I PLEASE. So there. Anyway, ENDLESS THANKS to all my reviewers, who are all such fantastic people, seriously. Many thanks to all those who take the time to review each chapter, and you know who you are ;D Speaking of reviews, they're certainly getting more and more....interesting:**

**x-Xara-x: **Love this fic!! You have to update soon!  
*froths at mouth*

**Mello: O.O**

**Me: AHAHAHA, DUDE, I LOLED SO HARD. THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE BEST SHORT REVIEWS I'VE READ! If all short reviews were like this, I'd be more than happy. Lots of thanks, x-Xara-x :D**

**Mello: You and your reviewers just scare me.**

**Me: SHUSH, MELLO. You do not DARE insult the reviewers :(**

**Mello: Whatever. You insult me and Matt all the ti- Wait a sec, where is Matt, anyway??**

***Meanwhile in Heaven***

**Matt: HAHA! *throws candy* HAHAHA! *throws some more candy***

**L: Yes. It's extremely amusing, isn't it?**

**Light: -_-**

***Back in....The-Mysterious-Land-Of-Disclaimers, I Guess ^^'***

**Mello: .....Right. **

**Me: Poor Light, getting pelted by candy can get annoying when you're just minding your own business and floating into oblivion.**

**Mello: What do you mean?! More like poor _candy_.**

**Me: Well, someone still needs to do the disclaimer, and I predict you're unwilling.**

**Mello: I never knew you could read minds. **

**Me: I guess I'll just resurrect another person..... BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA....BRING FORTH ANOTHER CHARACTER FOR USAGE....BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM!**

**Mello: O.O**

**Me: OK, so who is it?**

**Takada: W-Where am I?!**

**Mello: ..................................**

**Takada: U-Um....Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters, but she does own the OC, Far. Any actual plot dialougue in this chapter was taken from both a mixture of the Anime and the Manga. **

**Mello: .......................... **

**Me: O.O HOLY SHI-  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fourteen: Betrayal

Misa Amane turned in circles as she stared herself in the mirror. She smiled, pleased at how she looked in her tight, leather lingerie. Bending down, she pulled up a pair of thigh-high fishnets just as someone entered through the bedroom door.

"Light! Welcome home!" she greeted cheerily, walking towards him with her arms outstretched, expecting a hug. She groaned as he dodged her to head for the laptop on the table, pulling up a file. "Who is it?" he asked curtly, getting straight to the point.

"Uh….number 105. It says his name is Jack Neylon, but his real name is Kal Snydar. He's the only person whose life span I can't see, so I'm pretty sure he's the one with the notebook right now," she said nonchalantly. Light pulled up the photo and sighed disappointedly, comparing the file photo to a sketch.

"But he definitely isn't Mello. A person can't change this drastically in four years. Still, there's a good chance this guy is near Mello," he said almost to himself. He was deep in thought, comparing the two pictures.

"Umm, what do you mean? Who's Mello, anyway?" Misa asked confusedly. Light gave an exasperated sigh.

"I _clearly _announced that I was giving up the ownership of that notebook, and my father handed it to one of Sayu's kidnappers with the strong desire to let it go, remember? That means the ownership would have passed from my father to the kidnapper. But, that guy was killed when the helicopter exploded, so whoever picked up the notebook next is the new owner. If that person dies, then the ownership is passed on again…," he explained, slowly and clearly in order to help Misa understand.

"So, if this guy owns the notebook, that means he's either writing the names or he's near the person using the notebook. Since he's still alive, there's a good chance he's one of Mello's top men, since so far all the mules have been killed."

Light Yagami, ingenious young man with both the identities of L and secretly the murderer Kira, smirked victoriously as he pulled out a CD from the laptop, full of information on the mafia stolen out of the FBI's files.

"This was all the information on the mafia I was able to collect from the FBI. If I can find this guy, then I can find the notebook."

Light glanced over his shoulder, giving a seemingly sincere smile at Misa and motioned for her to come by his side. She happily obliged, and he took her into a hesitant hug.

"Thank you. Your eyes are my treasures…no, they're the treasures of the new world!" he proclaimed. Misa blushed profusely and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Oh, Light," she cooed.

She suddenly pulled away, looking up at him with wide and delighted eyes. "If you thought I was helpful to you before, you'll love what I have to tell you now! You'd never _guess _who I stumbled into while in the United States for my show!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far stood quietly in the elevator, waiting for it to arrive on her floor. She looked down at the small piece of paper her friend, whom she stumbled across in the store, had scribbled her phone number on. Smiling happily at the thought of being able to call her, she skipped out of the elevator and headed straight for the main investigation room, excited to talk all about it to Near.

"Near! You'll never guess what happened while I was out," she announced, proudly waving the strip of paper in the air as though it were a flag. She frowned as the boy only glared at her from his computer chair, waiting expectantly for something.

"What is it?"

"Where were you? You were out for too long."

Far scoffed, putting her arm down and resting it on her hip. "I would think I was a big girl who could handle going out shopping for a bit. Apparently not."

"A bit? Try four hours. It doesn't take long to pick out some clothes."

"So says the boy who wears nothing but _pajamas."_

Near sighed, still not quite used to Far's regular brand of stubbornness. "Don't you understand these are different times? Kira is at large, now more than ever."

"Near, stop acting like an uptight old fart, for God's sake!"

"…..But…..I was worried….."

Far quieted, taking in a breathe at the sudden change in tone. "Alright, I'm….sorry for making you worry. But seriously, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"But I don't wear any underwear with these pajamas."

Far widened her eyes and scrunched up her nose, whilst Near only stared at her without any sense of shame, as though people said such things all the time. "What is it?"

"…Nothing, Near. It was an expression; I wasn't being literal…Just, uh……next time, a little less information, please. Everyone doesn't need to know you're going commando…," Far said awkwardly.

Near shrugged, spinning in his chair to face a row of flickering monitors. "Be careful; that's all I'm trying to get across."

Far smiled, turning her attention back to the slip of paper in her hand. _I shouldn't worry him with trivial information like this. It won't make much of a difference anyway, _she thought, walking back to her room with a spring in her step.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiii-_

"_Hello, hello, hello! Misa-Misa speaking!" _a bubbly voice answered on the other line. Far swallowed nervously, taking a moment to decide on what she would say.

"Umm, h-hi there. It's nice to know your name now, at least. This is Far; you know, I bumped into you at the store here and your wig came off…?" she said, her voice shy and airy.

After a moment of silence, Misa squealed with delight, and judging by some movement on the other line, nearly dropped her phone. "_Oh my gosh, is it really you, Far? Ah, I'm so happy you kept in touch!"_

Far grinned, happy she actually remembered her. "Yeah, that's me. H-How have you been? I know you probably went back to…Japan, I think it was, right? That's where you're from?"

On the other line, Misa sat with her legs crossed in a chair; her eyes flickered to the back of the room where Light sat on the bed, staring heatedly at her. "Hold one a minute," she said softly, putting the phone on mute.

"Light, this is the girl I told you about! I can't believe she actually called. Aren't you excited?!"

Light pressed his fingertips together, forming a pyramid with his hands. "Yes…this is good. I would've never expected Near to have a girlfriend though…interesting…"

"Oh yeah, she's so pretty, too! She's pale, but she's got the longest _silver _hair! And her eyes are so-"

"Misa, I have a job for you. You've done very well in finding this girl, but now you must go back to the United States," Light said, quickly interrupting Misa's rambling. The blonde girl tilted her head, comprehending what her beloved had just implied. "Do I really have to be away from you again?"

"Yes. If this girl truly knows Near, then I—_we _could use this to our advantage. You must go back to the United States and befriend her. Eventually, she could lead you to Near _himself_ if you work hard enough. If so, you could use your shinigami eyes to find out his name, and just write it in the notebook."

Misa's face fell, slightly saddened by the scheme. "Oh, so I have to…take advantage of her? Do I really have to, Light?"

Light got off the bed and walked forwards until he stood over her. He placed his hand under her chin and pulled up for her to look at him.

"Misa, don't you want to be helpful to me? Doing this could possibly get rid of Near, removing a major obstacle in my way of becoming God of the new world, in which you would be my Queen; right at my side, Misa. Don't you want that?"

_A Queen…that sounds awfully nice, _she thought dreamily, lifting her hand to put the phone off mute.

"Oh, hello again! So sorry for the interruption, Far. Turns out, my agent called and I'll be coming back to the United States! What do you say we meet up again?"

"_W-Wow, really? That sounds like fun! I'll wait for you when you come back to the U.S."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far tapped her foot impatiently. She stood just outside that same store she and Misa had first met in, waiting for said girl to arrive. _She said to meet here, but…Am I too early? Is she going to be late?_

Far let herself space out; completely lost in self-inflicted paranoia when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned swiftly, and broke into a grin when she saw a familiar face.

"Misa missed you!" Misa cried, speaking in third person. She wrapped her arms excitedly around Far, who hugged her back cautiously. "Y-Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Misa….It's funny how we act like we've known each other for years when we just met a few days ago."

Misa pulled back and pouted, tilting her head sideways. "Just because we met a few days ago doesn't mean we should act like strangers! A friend is a friend, no matter how long they've known each other!"

Far's eyes widened a little, her smile widening. "You consider me a…friend?"

"Of course, silly! Why do you act so shocked?"

Far pulled away from the hug completely and pressed her thumbs together nervously. "Well…I just never had a real female friend before, is all…But, enough sappy stories; we should get going!"

Misa's heart sank, and she tried her best to keep her sadness from showing in her expression. "Oh, of course…Misa-Misa will show you all sorts of places to shop!" she said gleefully, grabbing Far's arm and tugging her in the direction of their shopping spree.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Misa made a box with her fingers, pressing the button on her invisible "camera", and clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as Far stepped out from the changing room. "A perfect Kodak moment!" she said happily, pleased with the final product she helped create with Far's wardrobe.

Far stood nervously, examining herself in the mirror. "Umm…are you sure this is ok?" She tugged on the end of her pale blue Lolita dress, the frills making its length to reach just above her knees. Her hair was tied into two braids, courtesy of Misa.

"You look so _cute!" _ the blonde squealed, hugging Far from behind. "Now, it's getting late, so let's be heading back. Don't worry; I can pay for it all!"

"_What? _I couldn't possibly let you-"

"No, no, no! Misa-Misa insists!"

Far smiled gratefully as she paid, and the two girls walked the streets of Manhattan until they were about a block away from SPK headquarters. Once realizing this, Far came to a halt; Near's voice in the back of her mind constantly nagging her about whom to trust.

"What's wrong, Far? Why'd you stop?" Misa asked curiously, backing up a few steps. Far sighed, looking into the innocent face of her friend.

"W-Well….you see…," Far mumbled, struggling to form the words. _Misa doesn't seem like she'd hurt anyone! Near's just so paranoid…Besides, I don't want to blow it with my first real female friend._

"…To tell you the truth, Misa, I live at SPK headquarters...the Special Provisions for Kira, and Near is at the head of it. He's just…very strict with who I keep in contact with. But I don't think he'd mind if I introduced you to him!"

Far skipped a few paces ahead, and looked back at Misa. "Aren't you coming?"

Misa stared blankly at her newfound and overly trusting friend. _I just never had a real female friend before, is all, _she could hear her say; the statement echoing in her mind and eating away at her insides.

"…N-No, it's alright. I'll have to be going now. See you soon, Far," Misa said slowly, turning on her heels to leave. Far shrugged, walking ahead towards the SPK.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm back," Far announced, closing the door behind her as she entered the SPK. Near sat in the middle of the floor, a circle of train tracks surrounding him. She put down her bags and walked up to him, wondering why he was so silent.

"Near? You okay?" she murmured, bending down to his level. Near's eyes snapped towards her, and he put a single finger to his lips. "Shh…"

"Did I say something wrong…?"

Near shook his head, his eyes traveling slowly to the monitors above him. "It seems we have a visitor."

Far looked up at the monitors and gasped as she saw a leather clad figure walk down the halls, pointing a gun at the back of Halle's head. _No, it couldn't be…and with Halle as a hostage?!_

"Near! What should we do?" Rester asked. "Let him in," Near said calmly, playing with a strand of his hair. Within moments, the figure and Halle had entered through the door into the main investigation room, with Rester and Gevanni standing guard, guns pointed.

"Mello, welcome," Near said flatly, his back turned to the said boy. Mello's eyes watched Near with a fiery hate, a scowl on his face.

"Drop your weapon!" Rester commanded, pointing his weapon higher. Near sighed, pushing around the toy train on its tracks.

"Everyone, please put away your guns. Having a shootout here would achieve nothing."

"Sir, with all due respect, Mello's the one who killed our partners," Gevanni said bitterly. Near's eyes narrowed, though he continued to stare down at the train tracks. "Please don't make me say it again. Remember that our primary objective is still to catch Kira. Killing Mello right now will do nothing to benefit our investigation."

Both SPK members grunted and put down their weapons unwillingly, though they still kept them ready in hand. Far watched the scene from her spot beside Near, frozen.

Mello put down his gun, reaching up with his other hand to remove the hood of his jacket to reveal a freshly scarred face. Far winced at how painful it looked, and wondered under what circumstances he obtained such a mark.

"It seems like things have been going _just_ as you planned, Near," Mello seethed.

"Yes. I take it you've already heard about the second L from Lidner by now. I've pretty much figured out who Kira is, and it's mostly thanks to everything you've done, Me-"

Suddenly, Mello snatched up his gun and pointed it threateningly at the back of Near's head. "_Shut up, Near!" _he shouted through gritted teeth, and once again all weapons in the room were poised in the air. "I'm not just a tool for you to use to solve your puzzles, you know!"

"…..Mello; if you really want to shoot me, then go ahead and do it," Near stated almost invitingly. Mello gave an animalistic glare at the boy, with his finger twitching against the trigger.

"P-Please, Mello, don't do it…," Far said amidst the chaos, her voice a mere whisper compared to all the yelling. Mello's eyes snapped in her direction, going from her to Near and back again. "Dear fucking God, they're multiplying," he cursed.

Far smirked, putting a hand on her chest. "What, you don't remember me? It's Far, you idiot!"

Mello's eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm surprised the prick still kept you," he barked before he turned his attention back to Near, his finger still pressing on the trigger. Finally, Halle had enough and jumped in front of him, putting her palm over Mello's gun.

"Stop! If you shoot him then the rest of use will have no choice but to shoot you too. What will it solve if both of you die? That's just what Kira wants!"

Mello grunted, giving a lopsided scowl at her before he put down his gun. "…You have a good point. Anyway, I'm only here for one thing. I came to take back that photograph you have."

"Of course," Near said, reaching into his pocket. "I got it from the orphanage. There is only one and no copies have been made. I've already gone ahead and dealt with everyone who knows your face, both inside and outside Wammy's House, and they'll keep quiet." In a single motion, he flicked the photograph in Mello's direction, who caught it with precision.

"I'm not 100%, but it shouldn't be possible for you to be killed by the notebook. Is that the only business you had with me, Mello?"

"Near…let's get one thing straight. I have _no _intention of working together with you on this."

"Yes, I know."

"…At the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave; that wouldn't be right. So, I'll settle my debt."

"Hmm?"

Mello's eyes widened in a frightening glare, his gaze piercing. "The killer notebook; it belongs to a shinigami. Whoever touches it is able to see a god of death."

Almost everyone in the room gasped at the thought, unbelieving.

"Outrageous!"

"Who would believe such a thing like that?"

"I would," Near interrupted. Far quirked a brow, waiting for an explanation.

"I believe him completely. What good would it do for him to tell an outrageous lie like that? Even if he had something to gain, he would at least come up with a more believable story. Therefore, these gods of death must exist."

"The notebook I obtained had previously belonged to another shinigami; perhaps even Kira himself," Mello continued. "Also, some rules written inside are actually _fake. _That's all I can tell you for now."

Mello took a few steps towards the exit before he stopped in his tracks.

"Near."

"Mello.

"Which of us is going to reach Kira first, I wonder?"

"The race is on."

"We're both headed towards the same destination. I'll be waiting for you."

"…Right."

With these as his parting words, Mello gave his dramatic exit, while everyone else in the main room fell silent, processing what had happened.

"Fake rules, huh? Hmm…it has to be the thirteen day rule…," Near mumbled in thought. He looked back up at Far, who stood like a statue beside him.

"Far, please go to your room now. You're already too involved in the case as it is, and with Mello's arrival just now, you know too much," he said solemnly, cautiously reaching up and taking her hand in his. The warmth of his hand was a great contrast to her freezing fingertips; cold from anxiety or possibly fear.

"It's alright, you know. There's nothing to fear," he said comfortingly as Far gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Okay….I'll go now," she said quietly, walking down the hall.

"Oh, and Far?"

"Mhmm?"

"Your dress…and your hair….it….suits you," Near managed to say, suddenly finding the floor to be extremely fascinating.

Far smiled a bit to herself, keeping her back turned to him to hide the blush crawling up in her cheeks. "Yeah…thanks, Near."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Misa quietly entered her room, hanging her head in shame. She looked up to see Light waiting in a chair impatiently for her, just as she dreaded.

"I should've heard news by now, so I'm guessing you haven't written down his name."

"…N-No…"

Light stood up, his arms across his chest. "I'm so disappointed, Misa. I trusted you to just use this Far girl to get to Near, but I suppose you can't even do _that _simple task. I need a Queen who is able to do anything and everything for me. Are you my true Goddess, Misa? You haven't proven it."

Misa shook her head violently, tears springing up in her eyes. "N-No! Please, Light, I just couldn't get his name…but I have the next best thing!"

"Oh, do you? What would that be?"

"I know the SPK's location!"

Light smiled devilishly, satisfied with the information. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and voice changer.

"W-What are you doing now, Light?"

"I've got a very important phone call to make…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far turned in her sleep, dozing peacefully when she was violently shaken awake. Her eyes fluttered open to see Near looming over her.

"N-Near?! What d-do you want?"

"Get up, Far. The SPK is under attack."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Yes, a cliffhanger. Again. Perhaps I should just stop saying it's a cliffhanger. From now on, just assume there may be one. Unless there isn't one, of course....IT'S COMPLICATED, OKAY?**

**Mello: ..................**

**Takada: *sweatdrop***

**Me: U-Um, I'm in a _really _awkward situation here....I need someone to t-talk to. O.O**

**Matt: I BRING SOUVENIRS FROM HEAVEN. Like, a piece of cloud, a thunderbold, and all the reviewers get some keychain that says "JESUS CHRIST, I met God."**

**Me: -_- That's nice Matt. BUT I'M HAPPY YOU'RE BACK, THOUGH. Provide entertainment.**

**Matt: .............. *tap dances***

**Me: YAY!**

**Matt: ....This is stupid. And what's with Mello, anyway? And.... HOLY CRAP IT'S TAKADA. D:**

**Me: DON'T GO SILENT ON ME.**

**Matt: Fine. Got anything interesting for me, then?**

**Me: OYA, a review: **

**The_Negotiator_Of_Promise: ***gasp* L!! Do NOT throw candy at Raito! He doesn't DESERVE any candy, though it would he funny to watch him squirm and try to figure out why the hell candy is raining from the sky. Hmm...on that note, never mind, please continue :D

And...A zombielicious party!?!?! Damn, can Matt GET any more AWESOMER?! *hums a few bars of thriller*

*hands Mello some ice* For the burn. Don't blame me. Matt called it. XD Matt, you are frickin awesome. Any one that dislikes, hates, and/ or thinks you are not extremely hot needs to be checked for some disease that is messing up their sense of logical thinking. Either that or they need to just be sent off to some insane house or something because something is CLEARLY wrong with them. No offense meant to anyone btw.

But, a question haunts me. Matt...why the hell do you smell like roses?

**Matt: DUDE, AWESOME FANS :D**

**Me: And awesome reviewer, too. THANKS FOR SUBMITTING SO MANY REVIEWS xD**

**Matt: I'll gladly answer your question, by the way. I smell like roses because I wanna smell good for _you~ Do I turn you on, baby?_**

**Me: DEAR GOD, MATT, YOU WATCHED AUSTIN POWERS WITH L, DIDN'T YOU?**

**Matt: M-MAYBE. Anyway, TELL ME NOW, how about this for a proposition: You, me, and an SUM WHIP CREAM!**

**Me: STOP IT MATT! CONTROL YOURSELF!**

**Matt: YOU AND ME, BABY, AIN'T NOTHING BUT MAMMALS, SO LET'S DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL! **

**Me: DON'T MAKE ME CENSOR YOU. **

**Matt: ....sorry.  
**


	15. Fifteen: Eskimo Kisses

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: ......**

**Mello: ............................**

**Takada: ..............................**

**Me: O.O Are you guys going to talk or anything...? *cough***

**Mello: Not as long as that little KILLER BEYOTCH is here!**

**Takada: BUT I DID IT FOR LIGHT! SURELY YOU CAN UNDERSTAND!**

**Mello: NO, I DON'T....friggin' Imagay...  
**

**Takada: Any help, Misseh? D:**

**Me: OSFOSJOSKMAHFT I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER, SINCE YOU KILLED MELLO, AND MATT TOO, INDIRECTLY.**

**Takada: LIGHT, SAVE ME!**

***Meanwhile in heaven***

**Light: OW! WTF IS THIS?!?!?!**

**L: I got a tip off that bricks make better ammo. *throws some* **

***Back in the Magical World of Disne--I MEAN Disclaimer Land***

**Me: NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW! *attacks***

**Takada: I'M MELTINGGGGG!**

**Mello: Ew....WTF She turned into peanut-butter? O.O**

**Me: I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!**

**Matt: Hehe...Mello eats so much chocolate that he probably would become that if he melted.....PUT IT TOGETHER AND YOU'VE GOT REESES! **

**Mello: -_- *throws some peanut butter at Matt***

**Matt: OH NO, WHATEVER SHALL I DO. WHO WILL LICK ALL THIS PEANUT BUTTER OFF ME...._ladies~_**

**Me: You're such a pervert, Matt. -_-**

**Mello: Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters. She does, however, own the OC, Far. Any actual plot dialogue is from a mixture of both the manga and the anime.**

**Me: PLUS, THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY CLIFFHANGER FREE, ONLY 30 CALORIES, AND NOW WITH ADDED DOSES OF FIBER! EVERYONE LIKES FIBER!**

**Matt: BRING ON THE POOP.  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fifteen: Eskimo Kisses

"_I, Demegawa, have finally discovered the hideout of the evil syndicate that plots to capture our God, Kira! I have surrounded them along with our comrades! Also, I have just received information that the remaining members of the SPK, who have been secretly active, are hiding in this building!"_

Far watched the live broadcast on the television screens silently, observing as the man dubbed Demegawa encouraged thousands of Kira supporters to attack the building from his aerial view in a helicopter. She crossed her arms across her chest, shivering a little from both the cold air in the room and the cold atmosphere.

"Near, if we stay here, we're going to be dragged out," Halle pleaded. Rester nodded his head in agreement. "We've got no choice but to bring in our men and-"

Suddenly, the broadcast was interrupted by a large L appearing on the screen. "_What's going on, Near?_" a synthetic voice asked; a sort of hidden smugness underneath the words. "_Could it be that this is some sort of plot by Mello to finish off the SPK? No, surely it couldn't be that the SPK's security was so lax that even a normal __**citizen **__could find out where it was located._"

Near's eyes narrowed to slits as his grip tightened around one of his transformers in hand to the point its head snapped off. _Damn it, he's lying through his teeth…_

"_Near, you've got no choice. You better evacuate._"

"You've got some nerve to say that, being Kira."

"_What? Are you still going on about that nonsense?_"

Near put a hand to twirl a strand of his hair, putting his transformers in a row. "Think about it; with all the anti-Kira groups around, why is it _we're _being targeted right after I start suspecting you? Pretty convenient if you ask me," he said matter-of-factly, knocking down one of the transformers in the lineup.

"_Near, with all due respect, you're wrong._ _You're jumping to conclusions."_

Near paused for a moment before taking a breathe, speaking clearly into his communicator. "Members of the Taskforce, please listen to me; Kira is likely amongst you; even as we speak, he is in that room. I'm simply asking you to think about this carefully."

With that said, Near switched off communications, turning back to the broadcast of the pro-Kira mob. People began to smash the windows, break down the doors and set fire to the structure itself.

"_The first wave of twenty people will break the door and get inside. The second wave, standby!" _Demegawa directed as the mob became more and more violent.

"Near, we have to evacuate _immediately!" _Rester practically shouted, panic rising in every member in the room. Near sighed, staring at the screen in slight disgust. "Really…what pathetic people…Though I'm not surprised that there are ordinary people who support what Kira's trying to do."

Near lifted a hand to knock down another transformer, going in order in the lineup.

"I'm talking about honest citizens who believe in their hearts that by punishing evil doers, Kira will actually make this world a better place to live. But, as for this crowd outside, they're a completely different breed. They are truly despicable and stupid….this is just a diversion for them. They're all selfish…"

Near suddenly turned his gaze to Far, his dark eyes piercing through her. "However, I can't help but wonder…. How _did _they find out the SPK's location? I doubt Mello tipped them off."

Far's heart thumped loudly in her chest, a mixture of anger, fear, and doubt coursing through her veins. _B-But the only person besides me outside of the SPK who would know is…No, it can't be…Why would she tell?_

"We'll use L's legacy and fortune to get ourselves out of this one, as well as the anti-Kira protesters we hired," Near stated, tearing Far out of her thoughts. He bent down and began to gather his toys from the floor, smirking slightly as he looked up at the screen.

"This should be fun…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The angry mob crashed head-on into the structure, using any weapons on hand to break inside. They were one last surge away from succeeding, when a near inaudible fluttering made its way into the air. The fluttering was soon accompanied by thin dollar bills slowly drifting to the ground, giving a sight to put to the sound.

It was as though time stood still, the way the havoc of the mob suddenly came to a halt. People stared utterly dumbstruck at the sky, jaws dropped at all the wealth that rained down on them. If it was havoc before, more chaos ensued now as people rushed forward with their hands outstretched, trying to catch as much money as possible.

"_Money!"_

"_Cash!"_

"_Whoa, it's money!" _Even Demegawa himself shouted, turning his attention almost completely away from the invasion.

Inside the building from which the money was flowing from, the SPK members had suited up and were preparing for an escape. As Far adjusted her gloves on the suit, she couldn't help but shake her head.

"You know, people can say what they want, but when it comes right down to it, everyone's real favorite color is green."

"Mine is white, actually."

"……Never mind, Near. Just a metaphor…"

Near scooped up his toys in his arms as everyone else began to put on their helmets. "Let's go. This is our window of opportunity. We can leave through the front exit."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a few days after the SPK had gone under attack. During that time, the members of the SPK had moved into a secret temporary location, and to avoid another event like before, Near had put Far on "Temporary Holding"; or, in other words, "Indefinite Lockdown."

Far sighed as she lay back in her bed, staring around the room she had been confined to for the last few days. She was completely in the dark about the progress of the Kira case, and it drove her mad. She had searched for Near with the intention of _helping _him on the case, not to be just some pretty sight that took up space. Near may have had a much higher intellect, but she wasn't _that _stupid.

While staring aimlessly around her room, Far's eyes met with the calendar, with the date circled in red. _December 23__rd__…Huh, Christmas is coming soon._

In a sudden burst of inspiration, Far shot up in her bed, a grin on her face. _Christmas…I should get Near something for sure. Actually, better yet…I'm sure plenty of people will __**buy**__ him dozens of toys, but what if I __**make**__ him something?_

Practically leaping out of the bed, Far turned on the laptop on her desk, deciding to soothe her boredom by looking up dozens of crafts tutorials on the internet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near carefully cut out the shape of the Eiffel Tower from paper, each piece intricate and practically perfect in realistic design.

_The case is coming together nicely…All of the pieces are set. Now it's my turn to come to Japan._

Near looked to one of the screens in which a communication was already set up. "Commander Rester," he addressed. "I'm afraid I need you to return to New York immediately."

"Right _now?"_

"Yes, I'm intending to go to Japan."

"Alright…so, you would like me to stay in New York while you're gone?"

"Not at all."

"Then…what's the point of me coming back there?"

"….Truth is, I've never made travel arrangements or boarded a flight on my own before. That's why I need you to come back, so you can escort me," Near said childishly, pouting slightly at the embarrassing statement and resembling a spoiled young boy, even at his grown age of 17.

"…Oh. Understood....Also, what of that Far girl?"

"Oh, I plan on abandoning her completely here without anyone or any resources."

"W-What?! Really?"

"Of course she's coming with us. I mean, _honestly_, Rester."

"S-Sorry…I couldn't tell you were having a sarcastic tone."

"…Yes, I get that a lot."

"…….Well, then, I suppose that's it, Near," Rester said quickly, cutting off communications to avoid any more awkwardness.

Near sighed, turning slightly to see Far at the doorway, eavesdropping into the conversation. "I see you heard all that, then? No need to explain it over?"

"W-We're going to Japan?! I've always wanted to go there!" she said with a smile, quickly rushing back into her room to get her things. "Misa will be so happy to hear—oh…," Far stopped herself, remembering the attack on the original SPK headquarters.

_Did she really…? But why? She claimed that she was my frien-_

"Misa? As in Miss Misa Amane, the model and actress?" Near asked, suddenly interested.

"Her last name is Amane? I didn't know that…Anyway, yeah, I think that's her. Why ask?"

"I wasn't informed you made contact with Misa Amane, much less _anyone _outside the SPK to the point you can call them a 'friend'."

"…I'm sorry, I just forgot to tell you…But I assumed you already suspected that…"

"I chose not to believe it, but it seems my suspicions were confirmed. Far, this is not a good thing."

"To have a _friend? _I think I'm allowed to have a social life! Besides, why would she-"

"Far, Misa Amane is suspected to be the second Kira."

Almost immediately, Far shut up, her eyes widening in shock and her chest pained with fear. "S-She's…the second…"

"Also, if what I've investigated is true, she may have the shinigami eyes, which allows her to see the name and lifespan of her victims. She knows your _name, _Far."

Far's knees went weak as she trembled, looking down at Near whom only stared back emotionlessly. _She's K-Kira…and she knows my name…I'm going to die…_

"Far…you may be in danger, but I can assure you that Misa herself will not kill you. She's not the type of person to, not to mention she's downright stupid…"

"But Near…if we go to Japan, the true Kira is there…and if Misa knows my name and tells Kira…I c-could-"

"_You will not die. _I won't allow it," Near said almost forcefully. Far looked up at him with teary eyes, her breathe hitching in her throat. The way he had assured her…somehow, she felt—safe.

"…Fine, I'll go get my things…Let's get to Japan."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wow, it's huge," Far gaped as she took a good look around the new headquarters. Screens surrounded the room, engulfing the walls and ceiling. Getting into the festive mood, a Christmas tree was even set up in the corner, adorned with small lights and dozens of toys and trinkets. Files and information recovered from old headquarters were moved here, and the SPK had everything it needed to help capture Kira.

"You may go explore if you like," Near whispered quietly, picking up the microphone for communications. Far smirked, putting a hand on her hips. "If you just want me out to send a message, you can say so. I'll be around," she murmured, leaving the room.

Pressing the button on his communicator, a direct connection was set up between him and Taskforce headquarters; between him and the second L.

"This is Near. I want to speak to L."

"_This is L," _was the response. "_What is it you want from us?"_

"I'm following through with my goal to arrest Kira. And that's why I'm in Japan now."

On the other line, there was a long pause of silence, much to Near's pleasure. "L…I presume you've already contacted Takada, Kira's spokesperson, for the purposes of your own investigation?"

"…_That's right. In fact, I'm investigating her myself at the moment."_

"I see…For the time being, it's a given that if we want to get any closer to capturing Kira, we'll have to keep an eye on Kiyomi Takada and NHN in general. I want you to pass on a message: Inform her that as of now, several SPK members have entered Japan in order to catch and arrest Kira."

"_B-But why do that?"_

"To lure Kira out of hiding."

Once again, there was another pause on the opposite line, shock as their obvious reaction. "I also want you to mention the following to her so she'll relay it to Kira: In total there are only five active members of the SPK; that includes myself. Kira won't be able to resist such an opportunity, and knowing him he won't run. Instead, he'll try to kill us before we get too close….And that's where I'll beat him at his own game."

Near cut off communications with that as his final words, turning to face the way Far had left. _Now to see where she actually wandered off to…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near watched from the entry way to the roof as Far stood there, staring up at the sky. The cold of winter had finally brought about snow, and she watched almost in awe as snowflakes fell occasionally on her stuck-out tongue. She cradled something Near could not make out in her arms, hugging it tightly as she daydreamed in the white serenity.

"Far," he called, trudging carefully through the snow towards her. She snapped her head in his direction in surprise, immediately turning her back to him defensively. "W-What?"

"What do you have in your arms?" he murmured, pulling on his scarf and shoving his small hands into the pockets of his coat. Her already reddened cheeks darkened as she hid the object further into her chest. "Nothing…"

"Suit yourself, then," he said in monotone. Far sighed, looking back at him from the corners of her eyes. "Man, Near, you really know how to get something out of someone, huh?" she said with a pout, turning around and holding her arms out.

"Merry Christmas….Near," she said quietly, almost inaudibly in the deafening silence of the rooftop. Near stared down at a shining robot in her hands, painted multiple colors and topped with a spiral ribbon. He reached out with widened eyes, his expression like that of a kid in a candy store.

"For….me?"

"No, it's for Rester. Of course it's for you!"

Near took the robot in his hands delicately as though it would break at any moment. Far coughed a few times and managed a lopsided smile. "Do you like it?"

Carefully, Near took of his scarf and stood on his toes a bit to be up to her height completely. He slowly wrapped the scarf around the both of them, pressing his forehead against hers.

"…Thank you, and yes, I do. You'll get sick if you stay out, however," he whispered shyly. He reached one shaking hand up her cheek and pulled her face towards his to brush his lips lightly against hers.

"........Merry…..Christmas," he uttered, his cheeks bright red.

"Y-Yeah….you too, Near," she said quietly, closing her eyes and pulling on the scarf, pressing her forehead more against his.

The pair stood for half an hour until they almost blended in with the white. Near watched pleasantly as snowflakes fell from the colorless clouds to melt against the warmth they created; both physically, and in their swelled hearts.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: On a final note, I promised to plug in this story, so here I go: Frappegurl777's story of "The Curious Case of Ryuuga Hideki" is in need of reviews, SO GO REVIEW IT. READ, REVIEW, REPEAT, OR NONE OF YOU WILL GET THE CHANCE TO LICK PEANUT BUTTER OFF MATT.**

**Matt: Won't you please? :D**

**Mello: Wait...doesn't that mean that technically you're licking _Takada _off of Matt?**

**Me: O.O**

**Mello: O.O**

**Matt: *doing Mello's signature face of disgust***

**Me: .....Before I throw up, here's one review that caught my eye again. It's been happening a LOT lately, but mostly because all my reviewers are awesome-sauce xD:**

**Diabolus_Kara: **I wanna go throw candies with L! Pleasepleasepleaseplease! I'll bring my own candy, too. ;.;

**Me: ..... :D **

**Mello: WHY DO YOU INSIST ON ALWAYS BRINGING BACK THE DEAD. CAN'T YOU LEAVE L ALONE?!**

**Me: BLASPHEMY. *ahem* L-ACHU, I CHOOSE YOU! *throws a Pokeball***

**L: Greetings.**

**Me: SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO THROW CANDIES WITH YOU.**

**L: ....Will they throw candy for jus-**

**Me: YES, YES, JUST TAKE HER ALREADY.**

***L and Diabolus_Kara skip off into the sunset while I play "Yellow Submarine" by The Beatles***

**Me: Ahh, a job well done... x)**

**Matt: Um, I'm still covered in peanut butter.....  
**


	16. Sixteen: Realization

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: OSFOSJOSKGAHMAHFTT I AM SO SORRY IF THIS UPDATE IS SORT OF LATE. School's back in session, so I've been a bit busy. Hehe ^^'**

**Mello: YOU GO TO SCHOOL? I would've never been able to tell.**

**Me: OH SHUT UP. In any case, THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME GET SO MANY REVIEWS. :D**

**Matt: You kidding? You get all these reviews because of ME.**

**Mello: Self-centered much?**

**Me: MELLO, I just remembered, a reviewer has a question:**

**VampyViolet:** i love peanut butter! i would lick it off of matt but i am not going south if you catch my drift. ask mello if he will accept the I'M SORRY chocolate from my last review plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz! and tell matt i love him plz!

**Mello: ....Chocolate?**

**Me: Not just any chocolate: I'M SORRY Chocolate. Filled with sweet, delicious apologies. Oh, and Matt, VampyViolet loves you xD**

**Matt: Oh, I _know~ _I'm just totally pimpin' with the fangirls. :D  
**

**Near: I beg to differ.**

**Me: O.e**

**Matt: ...wut.**

**Mello: *munching on chocolate* Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters, nor does she own Lovers in Japan by Coldplay. Any actual DN plot within the chapter is from a mixture of both the anime and the manga.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sixteen: Realization

Sounds of sneezing bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the SPK. Far curled up in bed; going through boxes of tissues like Near went through toys.

"I told you that you would get sick."

"Shut up, Near."

Far sneezed into her sleeve, groaning in annoyance. "Well, this sucks. Now you won't let me go anywhere for _sure." _Far paused, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully when she smirked. "This way, though, I can actually peek in on the case! You can't keep me away from everything, now, can you?"

Near frowned, turning away from her a bit in his seat on her bed. "….If that is the case, then you can go somewhere at your own risk…."

Far's eyes widened. "W-What? You're kidding, right? Do you really want to keep me in the dark about the case _that badly?!"_

Near looked up at her with the deep, dark, bottomless pits that were his eyes, analyzing her as she glared at him angrily. _This case is coming to its close…if she finds out what action I plan to take, she will never let me hear the end of it, let alone go through with it._

"…I'm afraid so, Far. In fact, I urge that you go somewhere today. Fresh air can help you get over this small cold," he said in a near whisper, slowly getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

Far sat stilly in her spot, wide-eyed in shock. After a moment's confusion, she crossed her arms across her chest in a huff, throwing the covers off her and tossing the door to her closet open.

"Fine. You want me out; I'll _get _the hell out! Damn it!" she cursed to herself, getting dressed in as quick a pace as she could. Once done, she stomped out of the SPK, slamming every door possible behind her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near scanned the screens lined on the wall, all showing pages with dozens of words scrawled on them. He smirked in satisfaction, eyeing each and every page critically.

"What do you think, Near?"

"Perfect. Gevanni has done an excellent job. The handwriting matches that of the records Mikami keeps as prosecutor. There's absolutely no doubt; this is his handwriting."

"I agree."

"With this, we can do it. It's all a matter of time, Rester," Near addressed, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Turning his attention elsewhere, he picked up the mic for his communicator and contacted L.

"L."

"_Yes?_"

"I want to meet you."

A small pause was given on the opposite line. "_W-What?"_

"There is something I must show you pertaining to the Kira case."

"…_But, don't you suspect me of being Kira? Do you really think it's wise to reveal your face to me?_"

"That's true. I cannot show you unless I reveal my face. Furthermore, the act of showing my face will _prove _something. And that will bring this case to a close."

"……_Alright, fine. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner you realize you're wrong about me, the better._"

Near smirked. "Of course. I'd like to lay down some ground rules for the meeting."

"_I'm willing to go along with whatever you want_."

"I would ask that all members from both teams be present. Now, as for our meeting place… Daikoku Wharf. There's a warehouse on the outskirts of the southeast side that's been abandoned for some time. It's known as the Yellow Box."

"_That sounds good. Now, what about the date and time?_"

"How about…say, three days from now, on the 28th at 1 p.m.?"

"_Fine by me. The time doesn't really concern us_."

"Well then….1 o'clock, three days from now."

"_We'll be waiting._"

Near cut off the connection abruptly, staring at the screen in front of him. _Light Yagami…I know exactly what your plan is, and __**I'm **__going to win._

Lost in his thoughts, Near jumped a little when his phone rang, surprised. He reached for his pocket slowly, taking out the device.

"_N-Near!" _Halle said breathlessly, her tone high pitched in slight panic.

"Yes?"

"_It's about Mello_."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The streets of Japan were bustling and even frightening; the crowds of people so closely packed that you were hardly able to see the floor. Bright signs written in Kanji shimmered, either advertising some product or labeling a street or store. Far squeezed carefully through the crowd, twisting her head all angles to try and read each sign. Sighing at the nearly-impossible-to-decipher lettering, she settled for slipping her headphones into her ears and pressing shuffle. With a smirk, she took a deep breathe, preparing to sing.

"_Lovers, keep on the road you're on_

_Runners, until the race is run_

_Soldiers, you've got to soldier on_

_Sometimes even right is wrong."_

Little by little, she began to skip down the sidewalk to the beat, stretching her arms out. Ignoring the stares from onlookers, she continued her one-woman parade.

"_They are turning my head out_

_To see what I'm all about_

_Keeping my head down_

_To see what it feels like now_

_But I have no doubt_

_One day, we're gonna get out."_

By now she was twirling in small circles, a smile replacing the frown she once wore as the music flowed through her and lifted her fiery spirit.

"_Tonight, maybe we're gonna run_

_Dreaming of the Osaka sun_

_Oh, o— _Oomph!" Far mumbled in surprise, stopping midway lyrics as she bumped into someone during her spinning. She widened her eyes in shock, clasping her hands together with a pleading look as she looked at the person she unknowingly harmed.

"I-I'm so sorry! I guess I just wasn't paying attention…," she said bashfully, looking the person up and down. She was a young girl, wearing a striped shirt and leather pants; a strange ensemble, but at the same time, it was extremely interesting, to say the least. She seemed to have a young woman walking with her, who smiled comfortingly at Far.

"It's all right, no need to worry so much," she said, catching Far in surprise at her perfect English. After a moment, Far smiled half-heartedly back.

"I guess so. Once again, sorry for bumping into you…umm…" She paused, waiting expectantly for them to give their names.

"Kumiko."

"Raven," the girl in the shirt replied.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Far."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far swung her legs back and forth on a park bench, staring aimlessly at the sky. She, Raven, and Kumiko talked for a while after their run in, and Far seemed to have made new friends. _Hopefully they'll be safer friends than Misa turned out to be,_ she thought sadly; slightly bitter at the same time.

Far lolled her head to the side as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She sighed, taking it between two fingers and staring at it before answering.

"Yep?"

"_Far._"

"I thought you didn't want to see or hear from me, _Near."_

"_Something's come up_-"

"Psh, why should I give a damn?"

"_How about this: Mello and Matt have died, Far. Is that important enough by your standards?_" he hissed on the other line, his words dripping off his tongue like acid.

Far dropped her phone and ran as fast as she could, her feet hitting the pavement hard with each stride.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far stumbled through the doorway, huffing and almost unable to catch her breathe. "I-Is…it….t-true?" she spat, putting a hand on her chest to calm her pounding heart.

Near stared up at the screen in front of him, toying with small finger puppets that surrounded him. Each puppet resembled people involved with the Kira case; a comedic model of each character. He took his time before replying, as though he was ignoring her presence.

"Yes."

"…W-Why?"

"Because he was an overly emotional idiot, and the other was loyal to the point of mindlessness. However, this actually tied loose ends, so it worked out perfectly for us."

"….._What?!"_

Once again, he was silent to her outburst, and simply picked up his communicator. A signal was set up with L, and Near began to speak.

"L."

"_Yes?"_

"Granted, we've had some distractions, but I want to confirm our meeting. 1 p.m. on the 28th as planned. That's okay, isn't it?"

"_Yes."_

"And the conditions of our meeting will still remain in place, correct?"

"_Yes. I didn't set any of the conditions, anyway."_

"Then I'll see you on the 28th."

"_Of course."_

Once Near was finished, he looked around to see Far glaring hatefully at him with her fists balled at her sides. "You…you plan on _meeting_ the second L, who you suspect as Kira? Have you finally lost your mind?!"

"It's all part of the plan to bring an end to all this."

"Yeah? Well your plan _sucks."_

Far's lips pursed to form a straight line, her eyes narrowed to slits to hide that they were brimming with tears. Spinning on her heels, she marched into her room, shutting the door behind her. Near remained on the floor as he picked up a puppet with long silver hair and cradled it in his palm.

_You're so drastic…if you're not careful, you'll end up just like them…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two hours had passed, and finally the familiar creaking of a door signaled Far's exit from her room. She took such quiet steps that it was as though she glided across the room to stand behind him, and for a moment Near thought twice about it being her. He looked over his shoulder to see her standing with a weak expression, tear tracks dried but visible on her pale cheeks.

"Everyone is dying, Near."

Only silence followed the statement, and neither person said a thing. After a few minutes that lasted forever, Far leaned down to his level to kiss his forehead lightly. Near's eyes fluttered close, having felt a sudden feeling of longing.

"You will be the exception to the rule, understood?" she whispered, sounding more like a sure statement than a question. Slowly, she got up, putting on her coat.

"I'm going to pay my respects."

"The address to the grounds is in your pocket."

"Yeah…I'll be back later."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far pulled up on her scarf so that it came over her nose, unpleased by the cold. She would sneeze every so often, showing her slight flu that threatened to worsen. After much walking, she was but a few plots away from the designated burial spot.

However, Far stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone on their knees in front of a tombstone. It didn't take long for her to recognize who it was.

"Raven?"

She didn't answer; only continued to stare solemnly at the grave, not moving a muscle. _How long has she been here? She must be cold, _Far thought, carefully reaching her hand out to her.

"Let's go."

With a slightly shocked expression, Raven looked up at Far; her eyes darting from her face to her outstretched hand. "Aren't you going to—?"

"Won't ask, won't tell. Only saying that someone once told me you can get sick from staying out in the cold like this."

Raven furrowed her brow for a second longer before giving a short nod, taking Far's hand and standing up. Far smiled warmly and held out one of the earplugs to her mp3 player, offering it to Raven.

"Do you like music?"

"Y-Yeah…dancing's sort of my thing…"

"Really? Singing is mine. Goes hand in hand, doesn't it?"

Both girls took wide strides into those same busy streets of Japan, letting the music flow from their head to their toes. They walked with wounded hearts, and still, their heads were held high as they slowly faded into the crowd.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, I do not own Kumiko, and Raven is not my character, either. She belongs entirely to Broken_Glass_Walker from her story, Difficulty, which is a MattxOCxMello fic. Go read it or else I'll put a Mikami in your closet. AND NOBODY WANTS A MIKAMI IN THEIR CLOSET.**

**Matt: *shudders* Imagine hearing "SAKUJO!" orgasms from your closet every night. Terrible, man. SO GO READ THE STORY because I am one sexy mofo in it, as always...._ladies~ _;D**

**Me: -_- Yeah, totally not conceited, Matt. By the by, just wanted to give my ENDLESS thanks to Broken_Glass_Walker again, and I hope I did alright with including Raven ^^' BTW, Far is included in Difficulty as well, which is even more of a reason to go read it. SO GO.**

**Mello: ...Why is she wearing my pants?**

**Matt: I guess she means it when she wants to GET IN THEM. OH YEAH, ACED IT! *fistpump*  
**

**Me: STFU Matt! GO CRAWL UP A TREE, OKAY?! **

**Matt: ;_; B-But I'm still covered in PEANUT BUTTER-Y TAKADA, so I'll STICK to the damn tree and get stuck.**

**Me: Well, actually, like a BAJILLION reviewers already volunteered to lick it off you. So you're basically squeaky clean ^//^**

**Matt: A BAJILLION REVIEWERS?**

**Me: OYA, A LOT.**

**Matt: .....AT THE SAME TIME?!?!!? O///O**

**Me: YOU ARE SUCH A MAN-WHORE, I SWEAR. However, one reviewer who didn't lick you did something different:**

**Kavyle: ***pokes Matt* You're all sticky... *pokepoke* I'LL GET B AND YOU CAN BE PENUT BUTTER _AND_ JELLY! =D *drags B out and dumps jam on him*

**BB: DELICIOUSNESS. *licking himself like cat***

**Mello, Me, and Matt: O.O**

**Matsuda: BEYOND-LICIOUS DEFINITION MAKE THOSE BOYS GO LOCO~  
**


	17. Seventeen: Pause

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: AHHHHHHH THIS UPDATE WAS SO LATE ;__; I am so very sorry. School is really screwing around with my schedule, but I swear to add chapters just as regularly as I used to. I SHALL PERSEVERE *fistpump***

**Mello: You do that and you'll get....wait, I don't think there's anything worse than an F....**

**Matt: They'll have to rework the whole grading system just for her.**

**Me: STFU. At least I get to keep my REAL NAME in my school. SO HA.**

**Matt: Aliases PWN real names. So HA HA HA!**

**Me: ANYWAYY, I has a REVIEW:**

**Broken_Glass_Walker: **Personally, I'd really like to see Matsuda and the rest of the Kira Investigation Team dress up like the Black-Eyed Peas and sing "I Gotta Feeling". But, again, that's just me. =D

**Me: ............*SMIRK***

**Matt: WTF NO.**

**Me: TOO BAD. BLAME MATSUDA. He started it in the last author's note. And besides, WE ALL KNOW WHO'S GOING TO BE FERGIE.**

**Mello: ............**

**Matt: .**

**Me: .**

**Mello: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!**

**Matt: Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters. She also does not own Raven, an OC who belongs entirely to Broken_Glass_Walker and her story, Difficulty. She does, however, own the OC, Far.**

**Me: BTW, just to clear things up, Difficulty and Artificial DO have seperate plot lines, in case anyone is confuzzled.**

**Matsuda: I GOTTA FEELING, WOOO HOOOO~ THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT...**

**Matt: LET'S DO IT, LET'S DO IT, LET'S DO IT...._ladies~_  
**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seventeen: Pause

"What have I told you time and time again about bringing people here?"

This was the second time Near had asked this question, but Far only stood firm, placing herself halfway in front of Raven as though to prevent his verbal onslaught from "harming" her.

"She's okay."

"You thought the same about Miss Misa Amane, didn't you?"

Far bit her bottom lip, narrowing her eyes. "You can't compare the two. These are entirely different circumstances, and I would think I had the ability to _learn from mistakes, _Near."

"I would've thought so, too, but it seems we both were wrong."

"Near," she hissed, taking half a step forward. "She's staying, and if anything happens, I'll take full responsibility."

Near sighed, twirling a strand of his hair habitually. "If you think you can handle actual responsibility, then go right ahead with whatever you please. I only ask you don't interfere with preparations for… the _meeting _to happen in the next two days," he said slowly, eyeing Raven from the corners of his eyes while he chose his words wisely.

Far sniffed, turning on her heels the opposite way and taking Raven gently by the wrist, guiding her towards her room. "C'mon, we'll both be bunking together!" she said in a warmer, more excited tone. Raven observed her curiously as she obliged, heading into the room as Far closed the door behind her.

"Well, this is it! Make yourself at home," Far said quietly, twirling in a circle before plopping down heavily on the bed. She breathed deeply, staring mindlessly at the ceiling.

"Um, are you and that Near person…together or something?"

"W-What?!" Far exclaimed, shooting upwards. "Why a-ask a question like that?"

"Because you two act like a married old couple. It's hilarious," Raven explained, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking just the slightest bit. Far pursed her lips, frowning at the shade of pink that now graced her cheeks.

"Two people being 'together' is just a title; a label they share. Hell, someone could be 'in a relationship' with another for years, and it still could mean nothing," Far said flatly, curling her hands into fists and tightly gripping the sheets.

"You know you don't mean that."

"I mean what I say."

"Well then you must lie an awful lot. There's a _reason _if you two both decided to be in some sort of relationship, and if there are causes for something's existence, then there is _meaning _to it."

"…You lost me at 'well'."

Raven sighed, shaking her head. "As dense and emotionless as he seemed from the tidbit I saw in there, I'm beginning to think you could possibly be denser. Honestly, he wouldn't keep you around for no reason."

"I guess," Far mumbled, getting up. "I'm just being a little rebellious, that's all. It's not like I'm the focus of his attention, especially with this meet— never mind."

"Meeting? What meeting?"

Far groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I always have to open my big mouth…I trust people too easily…"

"You don't have to tell me," Raven added, catching Far off guard. She stared at Raven for a moment, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "Y-You're not going to press me for information…?"

"I have no reason to."

Far fumbled with her hands, pressing her thumbs together. "Oh….ok. Well, I'll say that Near's going to have a meeting with someone pretty important in about two days, and it's dangerous to the point where it could cost him his life if he's wrong. I just…I'm worried."

Raven stood still for a moment when inspiration flashed in her eyes, walking backwards and reaching for the doorknob. "I'll be right back. Do _not _move from your spot!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Near had become accustomed to awkward silences, but the one between he and this new invading stranger called Raven was almost painful. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as she leaned against a desk and watched him with heightened interest.

"…….Can I help you?"

"You can start by telling me about you and Far."

Near quirked a brow, turning himself to face Raven fully. "What about Far and I?"

"You two are together, right? You need to assure her about that. I mean, you can't just ask her out and then leave her….completely," she said, trailing off.

"Why do you take such interest in my personal life?"

"Hmm…Not sure, really," she said nonchalantly, standing up straight and placing her hands behind her head casually. "Far tells me to put my focus elsewhere to keep my mind off of…," she trailed off once again into silence.

"So, your meddling is a way of feeding your boredom?"

"You make it sound so unforgivable."

Near smirked, moving his hand upward to twirl a strand of his hair. "Well, well…Aren't I the lucky one; getting stuck with not one, but _two _fiery and morbidly curious girls?"

"Yes, oh Most Pimpin' Near; things work out quite nicely for you, don't they?" she retorted sarcastically. "Seriously, though, don't deflect; how are you going to prove it to her?"

He frowned, staring down at the floor. "It is not as easy as you make it sound. That is something that is just not in my nature. In case you can't tell, expression does not come as easily to me as logic."

"Does that mean you don't tell her you love her often? Or hold her?" she asked with shock in her tone, to which Near answered with a blank look. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as a thought crossed her mind.

"Near, have you even asked her out formally on a _date?"_

"The fruit?"

"I mean when you take her somewhere for romantic stuff, stupid!" Raven declared, waving her arms expressively. She crossed her arms, hanging her head in shame. "I don't blame her; you really are socially retarded. So, I'm going to help by _gently_ nudging you in the right direction."

"Right direction to what?"

"Trust me on this. You'll thank me for it."

Near's eyes slowly wandered from Raven to stare at the wall as he let his train of thought take over. "Fascinating….," he mumbled, making Raven tilt her head in confusion.

"What is?"

"The workings of the female mind…The way girls think make absolutely no sense."

"Welcome to adolescence, Near. We've been waiting," she scoffed, grabbing the closest piece of paper from a desk to write down the schematics of her master plan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far emerged carefully from within her room, having grown impatient after one hour of Raven's absence. The SPK seemed empty and deathly silent, as though something was terribly wrong. Far walked on her toes, ready to pounce at anything that was waiting for her.

"H-Hello?" she called, hearing her voice echo in the spacious halls. She turned a corner to enter the main room and screeched to a halt, adjusting her eyes for a moment to the unfamiliarly dim lit area. She scanned the around until her eyes locked on a scene that nearly made her heart stop.

"….N-Near, is that, uh……Is that _you?" _she managed to spit out, desperately trying to stifle uncontrollable laughter. The said boy sat stiffly in a chair behind a neatly made table with all sorts of food, wearing what appeared to be a child-sized and specially made suit.

"Are there any other genius detectives you know of?" he murmured, clawing at his bowtie with a grimace. He glanced up at Far with more distaste to see her in her nightgown, comfortably ready for slumber. _Of course, __**she **__can wear whatever she pleases, but I have to sit here in a tux for her entertainment…, _he thought sourly, groaning as she took the seat opposite him with a smile of pure satisfaction.

"So, mind telling me what's with the sudden makeover? You went all out, didn't you?"

"It wasn't my decision."

"Well, whoever decided it needs to be given some sort of award or _something. _I'm impressed," she said with an even wider grin, crossing her legs. Near stared down at the table, the corners of his mouth wanting to pull upwards into a sheepish smile, but his pride kept them in a straight and emotionless line.

"If you would take me seriously for one moment, I'll say one thing…you can consider this as a…..first…..date….," he spat. "I'm sorry if it did not live up to your expectations."

What was once a Cheshire Cat grin on Far's face had now faded as her mouth formed the shape of an "o". She and Near could only stare at each other awkwardly in silence, both their faces showing traces of pink. Near cleared his throat and pulled out a few dice to put on the table as he began to build a miniature tower.

"So, since you seem to be the one with more knowledge in this case, what exactly is the point of all this?"

"I think you're doing it wrong…I mean, we don't just sit here in silence."

"….Oh. Then what _are _we supposed to do?"

Far shrugged, putting her face in her palms. "You're the one who asked me in the first place. It's up to you."

Near looked behind Far to see Raven hidden in a corner, holding her thumbs up in approval. He groaned, quirking a brow before turning his attention back to Far.

"To be honest, I'm actually completely unaware of what is customary to be done in situations such as these. However, if you don't mind, I'd much rather do what might be more familiar…"

Far smiled weakly, standing up from her chair and walking over to Near's side of the table. She knelt down, reaching around his neck to undo the bowtie.

"While you looked great in a mini-tux, I was never one to be that into fancy things…Whatever you want to do, I'll be happy with."

A ghost of a smile fell upon his lips as he hesitantly took her hand, allowing himself to be lead away from the main room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"To be honest, I've actually…..you know, been waiting a long time to do something like this…"

"I would've never thought, actually."

"That's because you never _asked."_

"It doesn't matter now. Could you please move over a bit? Otherwise, it's going to be out of position."

"Oh, right…"

Far scooted over, leaning into Near just enough so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. For a moment he sat rigid until he regained composure, and with one last touch, Near put the miniature fireworks rocket into place. Far giddily lit the match, watching the flame burn with intense fascination before she lit up the rocket to fire. The two moved out of the way and looked up to see an explosion of color light up the night sky.

"It's gorgeous…," Far whispered almost to herself, the glow of the color explosion illuminating her face. "Now I see how all your special privileges come in handy."

Near was barely able to nod in reply as he was more captivated in the pure awe of her expression. _Such minute things make her happy…this was all it took._

Falling into that familiar trance-like state, Near leaned to his side to slink his arm around her waist shakily. He fell backwards and took her down with him so that the two lay staring up at the sky from the SPK's rooftop. She looked at him with widened eyes, half her face nuzzled into him.

"Near…I don't want the 28th to come," she said, her voice muffled. "If I end up alone, I'll never forgive you."

"You're stubborn as always….But, I can assure you, I will win. Kira will be defeated."

"You geniuses are so hard to deal with…but you're more interesting. I guess that's why I stick around," she whispered, yawning into his chest. His eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on him to listen to the quickening beat of his heart.

"Keep the beat, Near," she mumbled. "Don't let it stop…"

Near did not fall asleep as easily as a thousand thoughts cluttered his mind. That _day_ was soon approaching, and he wondered if this moment would be the last. He had not one, but two heavy burdens: the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the weight of his heart.


	18. Eighteen: Freak

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: *breathes in deeeeeeply***

**Mello: SH-SHIT, WHAT'S SHE GOING TO DO?**

**Matt: HIT THE DECK! *dives down***

**Me: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!! ;____; This has been one of my latest updates so far, and you can thank school for being retarded. ESPECIALLY PHYSICS. BECAUSE PHYSICS NEEDS TO GET A LIFE SO IT CAN STOP RUINING MINE. *Ahem* Anyway, I fear I've lost all my readers and reviewers, so here is a long update to attempt to make up for my absence. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to hide in a corner of the internet and cry. AND NO AMOUNT OF NAKED MELLO PORN WILL CONSOLE ME.**

**Matt: *tying up Mello* Oh....Damn.... ;3;**

**Me: For those who still read and review, I LOVE YOU GUYS. Seriously, I have so many reviews/favorites for this story, it's ridiculous. I only have you guys to thank. You're the reason I keep writing ^^**

**Near: Are you still in the corner despite that, however?**

**Me: YES. I might as well MOVE IN to the corner, because I predict to be spending most of my days there. ;_;**

**Near: Even if Mello is unclothed and drenched in chocolate?**

**Me: YES.**

**Near: Even if he has sprinkles on top that spell out your name?**

**Me: .....FTTT....YES, EVEN SO.**

**Near: Hmm....One word:**

**Me: W-WUT.**

**Near: Disneyland.**

**Me: .......................ZOMGZOMGZOMG LET'S GO, SHEEP!!! :D**

***Near and I skip off into the sunset***

**Matt: Uh...Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters, nor does she own Mad World, the version by Adam Lambert. Any and all actual DN plot dialogue is from a mixture of the anime and the manga. Misseh also does not own the awesomeness of Raven, and OC who belongs entirely to Broken_Glass_Walker and her story, Difficulty. However, she does own Far, the OC.**

**Mello: *I'mNOThappypz***

**Matt: ........S-So.....about tacos....  
**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eighteen: Freak

_52…58…61…65…raindrops pelting the window…_

_12…15…18…people running for cover in the streets below…_

_35…37…39…40 cars stuck in traffic…_

_And 40 seconds until the person whose name is written dies._

She tried her best to keep her mind busy while she stared out the window seat with dull and almost lifeless eyes, so filled with concern; but, despite her efforts, her thoughts always came full circle to what was weighing her heart down most:

Today was the 28th; approximately 5:32 a.m. Far had not gotten a wink of sleep the whole night, having been troubled with the constant fear of what could happen today.

_What most likely will happen…, _she thought pessimistically.

"..Um…Far?"

Far flipped around, her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Y-Yes? Oh, it's you, Raven…" she mumbled quickly, giving a short sigh of relief. Raven smiled warmly, taking a spot next to her on the window seat.

"You know, normal people need sleep to survive."

"I never was one to be normal," she replied weakly, her eyes glued out the window the entire time. Raven analyzed her face carefully, frowning at the poor reaction.

"You're upset because of today…I can understand if you need time to be alone."

"You don't need to leave…besides, I don't want to be entirely alone after all this is over..," she said in the quietest possible voice, biting her lower lip. She refused to let the burning tears that stung her eyes spill over; she was better than that.

"Far," Raven said while placing her hands firmly on both her shoulders. "So, you're telling me you are going to sit here and do _nothing? _Just sit here and let him leave, making yourself feel useless?"

Far stared up at her with a blank expression, unsure of what to say. Instead, Raven answered her own question.

"The answer is _no, _damn it. If…if you let them think they can come and go as they please, then you'll never be important enough that they'll want to stay. You can't let him go….He'll never say it, but he needs you, so you're going to _help_ the bastard whether he likes it or not. Understood?"

The tears had finally spilled over, like a flood overcoming sad excuses for levees. Far trembled under the wake of her sorrow, but managed not to frown; tears could fall freely, but she swore to never let her inner weakness show in pained expressions.

"You're right….I've got to go," she half-spoke, half slurred her words, getting up from the window seat. Speeding over to her closet, she grabbed a pair of shoes and her coat, as well as her treasured mp3 player. Raven sat back in the window seat, smirking through her own melancholy from past memories as she wished Far luck mentally, watching the sliver-haired girl run out the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_All around me are familiar faces,_

_Worn out places, worn out faces._

_Bright and early for the daily races,_

_Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere._

_And their tears are fillin' up their glasses,_

_No expression, no expression._

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad._

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world…Mad world…"_

Suddenly, a rush of light and slight runoff from the rain rushed into the cramped and dark space, making Far wince before she looked up.

"You know, I could hear you singing from inside the trunk."

"And you know, _you _could've stopped the limo any time you wanted to. I guess we are both at fault for my being here."

Near sighed deeply, shaking his head. "You have no idea how much you've jeopardized by being a stowaway on this meeting…Also, most importantly, you've just put your own life at risk."

"I believe my life's been at risk since the day I met you, Near….and I've loved every moment of it," she said with a slight smile, sitting upwards in the trunk while Near and the rest of the SPK members present stared at her. For a moment, the group simply stood in the rain; expressionless glances exchanging in silence.

"…It's too late to do anything now," Near spoke up, a hint of contempt in his tone. "We should get inside, since it is almost 1 p.m. and I doubt anyone likes getting soaked."

Hurriedly and on cue, Near, carrying a briefcase and an almost comical mask, and the rest of the SPK members filed into the Yellow Box, with Far right on their tails.

"N-Near, what am I supposed to do?" Far asked once they had gotten inside. After a minute, Near simply put on a mask that greatly resembled L and turned to face Far.

"You mustn't interrupt anything. In fact," he noted, his tone changing to one of cocky assurance. "All you need to do is…sit back, and enjoy the show."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The doors to the Yellow Box slid open so slowly, it was almost painful. Far held her breathe as she looked to see who entered. Secretly, she was anticipant to see just what the man suspected to be the great mass murderer Kira looked like. Once the doors had slid open fully, her eyes widened to what she saw.

There stood a young man, most likely a couple of years older than herself, dressed dapperly in a suit and tie and followed by his league of men she could identify to be the Task Force. His hair was combed neatly, and his entire aura seemed to shout normalcy, order, and righteousness; Far seemed utterly fascinated by his presence.

Yet, at the same time, there was something strangely and so terribly _wrong _about it.

The Task Force stepped inside silently, closing the doors behind them. They took a spot in front of Near and the SPK, a few feet ahead. Only the squeaking sound of the turning of the factory fan was heard amongst the silence; no one dared to say a word.

"It's them," one of the Task Force members suddenly blurted, as though to confirm what was already obvious. "Those four are the SPK, and the one wearing the mask is Near."

In response, a hyped-up member gritted his teeth, groaning in objection. "Hold on, am I the only one who sees something wrong? He can go around accusing people of being Kira, but the fact that he's wearing a mask says he's only trying to protect himself, not anyone else!"

Near put a hand to the end of his mask. "It's just a precaution. There's a good possibility that Kira has already seen the faces of most of the people in this warehouse. In fact, he may be writing your names down as we speak. So…I would like to wait for one hour—no, make it thirty minutes. That should give us more than enough time to see if anyone is being controlled before they die."

"W-What?! You're going to wait and see if we die?" the same Task Force member cried out in disgust.

Time passed by slowly; silence once again taking control of the atmosphere. Thirty minutes came and went, and patience was wearing thin, particularly in who was becoming Far's favorite excitable Task Force member.

"Ugh! Near, it's been over thirty minutes, and nothing has happened yet!"

"Of course not," spoke the man suspected to be Kira, his voice so calm it was out of place, and confidence dominated in his tone. "That's because Kira is not here with us."

"Very well…everyone appears to be safe. I'll remove my mask now," he murmured, slowly removing the said mask. Once done, he gave the strangest awkward smile, one that also was full of self-confidence, which seemed to be the recurring theme amongst everyone in the warehouse.

"You're quiet, Near. What's wrong? Are you still waiting for something?"

"…Yes, I am waiting, for the one who will solve everything once and for all."

Far furrowed her brow, as did many in the room. _Someone else? Just how many people is Near expecting?_

"He'll be here soon; it's only a matter of time. There's only one entrance to this building, and the only way to look inside is by opening that door."

"And just who _is _this person, anyway?!" cried a familiar Task Force member.

"X-Kira, the one who is currently using the notebook and killing people on Kira's behalf. He's bound to come here and bring the notebook with him. Then, he'll see me and write down my real name…or rather, he'll write down the names of everyone here who knows about the notebook, and kill them."

This earned gasps from around the room, and everyone shouted out at once in disbelief. Near sighed, twirling his hair calmly. "Yes, that's correct. Now, listen carefully: If someone comes into the warehouse through that door, just let him in without resisting. If the door opens slightly, simply act as if you don't notice anyone there."

"B-But…But that's _crazy!"_

"It's no use…he's already here."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At the mention of the arrival of everyone's "grim reaper", panic spread like wildfire. Guns were drawn out on both sides; by the Task Force in a last-pitch attempt to save themselves, and with the SPK trying to stop them.

"Everything is fine, you won't die," Near assured amidst the disorder.

"How can you be so sure, Near?"

"Because I modified the notebook. We took repossession of the notebook and replaced the pages. The person behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira, and he has also been using exactly one page every day. Based on that, I was able to replace the page he would use today, as well as all subsequent pages so that no one else would die," he explained. Far was absolutely dumbstruck at how much Near had thought ahead. _Impressive, Near…_

"On the other side of that door is X-Kira. My guess is that in 40 seconds, he'll look inside to see if we're dead. That's when we'll restrain him and take the notebook. Whoever's name is not written down _must _be Kira."

While Near continued to speak, Far zoned out, for something else had caught her attention. Across the room, the neat man she could identify as the main suspect for Kira was…_smiling. _It was barely noticeable, but she could just see the corners of his mouth twitch in an attempt to keep a straight face. _Is death so humorous that he has to suppress the need to laugh? What's going through this guy's head?_

"You there, outside," he suddenly addressed, regaining his facial composure. "Have you finished writing down the names in the notebook?"

_The way he speaks…it's so casual, it's almost…friendly._

"Yes, I've written them," answered a voice from outside the door almost eagerly.

Apparently, Far had not been the only one to notice the connection. Near picked up his head from a tilted-forward position to stare the suited man straight in the eyes. "Don't you think it's rather strange? That he answered you so quickly, calmly, and honestly when you asked him if he had written down our names yet?"

"…Who knows, maybe he's just honest….or confident that he'll succeed, or perhaps he's seen through your brilliant plan," he answered smugly.

Near frowned a bit, narrowing his eyes with vexation. "Teru Mikami," he called. "If it's not too much trouble, won't you please come in and join us? I already know you're the one who's been judging and executing people for Kira. If you've already written down our names, then there shouldn't be anything to be afraid of. You can come right on in."

"Teru Mikami, is it?" "Kira" called, his voice calm and collected. "He's correct. There's no reason to hide from use; you can come in."

As soon as that was said, the door to the warehouse squeaked as it was pushed open slowly by Mikami from outside. A blinding light shone in through the doorway, illuminating the dark figure of X-Kira with an eerie glow. He grinned from ear to ear, clutching the notebook close to his chest.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?"

Mikami's smile widened as he moved to stare at his watch, eyes wide with excitement. "…30 seconds….31….32…33…34…35…36…37…38…_39…!"_

Far felt her fingertips grow cold and her breathe hitch in her throat as she stood, absolutely paralyzed in fear. Her eyes flickered up to the face of the suspected Kira to see his smile clearly visible now; a smirk of pure triumph.

"Well, Near, _looks like I win."_

"_40!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Far squeezed her eyes shut, placing her palms over her head. She waited and waited to feel the pain of her heart stopping in her chest, but it never came. Cautiously, she opened her eyes to see many in the room with the same look of shock she had.

"W-We're….still alive. It's been over a minute and…we haven't died!"

Far put her hands down slowly, watching as the face of which she was sure was Kira become utterly flabbergasted. Near sighed from his spot on the floor, shaking his head slightly. "Didn't I already tell you all that no one was going to die?"

"But…but _why?" _Mikami cried, shaking the pen in his hand as he stared down at the Death Note, as if it had betrayed him. "Why won't they die?!"

Mikami's wide eyes looked straight at the suited man. "G-God! _I did everything you told me!"_

"_Rester! Gevanni! _Take him now!" Near commanded, and the two subordinates immediately took action. Mikami squirmed and squealed, much like an animal resisting to be restrained. Pages from the Death Note fell to the floor in Mikami's tantrum.

"Gevanni, the notebook," Near gestured. He stared down at the pages and smiled with satisfaction, later holding them up for everyone to see.

"If you didn't believe me earlier, then see for yourselves. I can confirm that the first five names are definitely the real names of the SPK members. The next four are the names of your team. The only name that hasn't been written down…is Light Yagami."

_Light…Yagami…the name of the greatest mass murderer in the world…_ Far thought to herself, staring right at him.

"If that weren't enough," Near continued. "Mikami also addressed you as God, and said he did what you asked him to. It's settled."

The silence Far had gotten used to hearing by now only lasted for five seconds before Light had his reaction. He breathed in sharply, his eyes widening to the size of saucers while his pupils dilated to miniscule size.

"It…._It's a trap!!! This whole thing is a setup! This is all part of Near's plan to frame me!" _he shouted desperately, thrusting his hands out for emphasis. The Light that Far had seen before was now gone, replaced with almost an entirely different man; one who had been trapped in a corner and needed to worm his way out.

"_Isn't it a little odd that no one died after having their names written in the notebook? This proves it's a trap!!"_

The Task Force only watched with saddened expressions; onlookers to his fall from the pedestal of respect and reverence he once stood on. Far knew the feeling all too well…_disappointment._

"…I believe I already told you that no one would die because I modified the notebook," Near repeated calmly, holding the pages up between nimble fingers. Light lifted his hands and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, at a loss for words. His eyes flickered towards Mikami, panic in him continuing to rise.

"T-This is a setup…I don't know this guy!"

Mikami let out a cry that was full of agony; the knowledge that he had been betrayed by his "God" unbearable. In the meanwhile, a Task Force member came up from behind Light, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"There's no use in denying it…You know Near has won. Just a moment ago, you were saying 'It looks like I win'; how much more of a confession do we need?"

The mood had become sullen fast, and almost everyone in the room hung their heads in shame. One Task Force member crumpled to the floor, questioning Light's motive again and again, with the ever-present question of _why. _

However, when the Task Force attempted to handcuff Light, he screeched, shaking his wrist away from the metal cuffs. "_No!" _he protested, running away while falling many times in the process. He pressed both palms against a wall, his breathing quick and gasping.

"Light Yagami….L…Kira….," Near said slowly. "It's over. You've lost the game."

Light only could stare back in response, defeated beyond verbal expression.

"Just a moment ago you proclaimed your victory expecting us all to die. And, to tell the truth, you might've actually won, and I would've lost. We ended us doing exactly what you expected us to do, and altered the fake notebook in Mikami's possession. However, when I said before that we have modified the notebook, I was in fact referring to the real notebook as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake notebook…but as for the real one, we replaced the entire thing."

Far quirked a brow as she watched Near reach into his shirt, her face growing hot the slightest bit. From within this hiding place, he pulled out yet another Death Note. "This notebook here is the real one."

"_N-No! Impossible!"_

Near smirked as he placed both notebooks on the floor in plain view. "We used the same kind of pen Mikami used to copy his handwriting perfectly, and both the inside and the outside of our fake look exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to do it in a single night."

Near bent down to pick up one of the two Death Notes, holding it in his hands. "Of course, since I touched the real notebook before coming, I've been able to see the shinigami as well."

Far gasped a little, turning around to scan the room for such a thing. _S-Shinigami? So they really do exist…What the hell are we messing with?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shinigami," Near greeted. "I'm Near."

A short silence followed, and Far tilted her head to the side in confusion. She wondered just what sort of conversation could be taking place, but at the same time, she felt that in this instance, ignorance really could be bliss.

"Some of the edges of this notebook's pages are torn," Near continued. "Tell me; if someone's name was written on a ripped off piece of paper, would they still die?"

There was a pause before Near nodded, leaning forward so that his hair covered his face. "…I thought so. I wonder how many times you've deceived us with this, Light…and how many people you killed." The bitterness in his tone was noticeable, and the air had tensed once again.

"Light Yagami……_you _are Kira."

Light's eyes narrowed to slits, glaring heatedly at Near. He turned to look over at Mikami, scowling with disgust. As though to read his mind, Near spoke up.

"You're wrong….This was all thanks to Mello. I believe if I explain this much, you'll begin to understand. Please take a look at this."

Near lifted up the Death Note, turning a page and pointing at the top. Far squinted to see the name "Kiyomi Takada" written at the top. Light looked frantically from the notebook back to Mikami, who stood nervously while pressing his thumbs together.

"G-God…Y-You told me you couldn't move freely. I had to make sure T-Takada was taken care of! Wasn't that my duty to-"

"You _idiot! _You had strict orders not to make any unnecessary movements until today!"

"It's all true," Near interrupted. He went on to explain the inner workings of his plan, and how in truth, Light Yagami's overconfidence had been his own demise. To Far's surprise, he gave much of the credit to Mello, who, for as long as she could remember, simply hated him. She was confused, but at the same time, she knew it was only proper and right of him to do so.

"….I bet Mello knew in his heart that working by ourselves, neither of us would be able to attain our goal to surpass our mentor, L…."

_After all, what the mind doesn't know, the heart will…_

"….But, together," he continued, picking up finger puppets of himself, Mello, and L and pointing them outwards.

"Together, we can stand with L. Together, we can _surpass _L. And now, working as one, we face the Kira who defeated L, and with solid evidence, beat him at his own game."

Near picked up his face, putting his cheek to rest slightly his knee as he looked expectantly at Light. "Let's see you try and talk your way out of this one…if you can."

Far lifted her chin upwards, confidently looking at Light. She was proud of all that had been accomplished, and waited smugly for just what kind of answer he could possibly give. He ground his teeth tightly together, muscles pulsing in rage. Suddenly, he tilted his head forward, eyes to the floor, his shoulders trembling a bit. What Far witnessed next simply horrified her, and wiped the grin clean off her expression.

What met the ears of everyone in the Yellow Box could only be described as the signature laughter of a madman; the genius Light Yagami, fallen from grace. His eyes looked as though they glowed with evil of all his acts; a testament to his self-proclaimed "godly" deeds. Fear racked Far's body as she felt her knees grow weak under her, bending against her weight. Everyone in the room was just as terrified, completely caught off guard. Light Yagami had finally cracked, and they were now eye witnesses to his psychotic break.

With a final wheeze, Light tilted his head in a strange angle so that he gave a piercing glare to all in the room from over his shoulder. A pleasurable smile graced the lips of a devil as he parted them to speak.

"That's right….._I am Kira."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: H'OKAY, THIS IS ONE MAJORRR CLIFFIE, BUT IT DOESN'T JUST END ABRUPTLY HERE. This Part I of the two-part Showdown at the Yellow Box ^^**

**Mello: DID U SEE THAT?!!?!? YOU ALL SAW THAT RIGHT?!?!**

**Matt: There he goes again...**

**Me: W-Wut O.O**

**Mello: YOU ALL HAD TO HAVE SEEN THAT! THE CREDIT GOES TO MEEEEEEE! I'M FUCKIN' EPIC, OKAY? I BEAT NEAR, AND I DID ALL THE IMPORTANT STUFF!!!!**

**Matt: He'll be going on for about an hour or so.**

**Near: I'll get the tranquilizers. *Imhappyplz***

**Me: O.e WTF, NEAR.  
**


	19. Nineteen: Fallen Angels

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: ARMAHGAD, THIS UPDATE ISN'T THAT LATE :D I'm so proud.**

**Mello: At least you did _something _partially right...though I'm not sure what the point is of still updating if no one reads this anymore.**

**Matt: HAHA, YOU SCREWED UP.**

**Me: *sobs* DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? I MOVED INTO THE CORNER FOR GOD'S SAKE! ;_______;**

**Near: You're still there? But I brought you to Disneyland. =_=**

**Me: Well, because of _somebody's _height, I couldn't go on any of the rides -3-**

**Near: It's called being VERTICALLY CHALLANGED, you little twit.**

**Matt: NEAR'S A SOUR LITTLE BRIT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Me: STOP IT, YOU'LL OFFEND PEOPLE. Besides, saying "twit" does not make you British, and technically, _all of you _should talk like that since you went to an orphanage in WINCHESTER. **

**Near: Blimey.**

**Mello: UP FOR SOME TEA, OLD CHAP?**

**Matt: CRIKEY! **

***crickets***

**Me: ......Matt, that's Australian...I think. DON'T ASK ME.**

**Mello: You're all being offensive. Anyway, that aside, Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters. She does, however, own Far, the OC. Any actual DN plot used was from a mixture of the anime and the manga.**

**Me: Well, this brings the Showdown at the Yellow Box to a close. This chapter has some warning for the obvious blood and gore. On a final note, I love all my reviewers, and I can't thank you enough. Enjoy ^^  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nineteen: Fallen Angels

"_That's right…I am Kira."_

At that moment, it was as though everyone's voices were snatched away from them, leaving shaken and empty shells as excuses for human beings. Light could only smile terrifyingly at this "crowd" for his latest performance.

"….And," he continued, lolling his head backwards with a smirk. "What can you do about it? Kill me right here?"

Silence was the only answer back.

"Hear this…not only am I Kira," he repeated, bringing his hands up with his palms facing the ceiling. "But I am also…_God of the New World!"_

Light stood confidently with one hand half-fisted, as though he was holding all his power as the assumed dictator he had become in the palm of his hand. The world was like putty in his grip; free to be shaped in whatever way he could think of.

"Kira has become law in the world we now live. He is the one who's maintaining order….I have become _Justice; _the only hope for mankind."

Light stretched out his arms widely to be almost as big as his ego. "Kill me? Is that _really _the right thing to do? Since Kira has appeared six years ago, wars have stopped, and global crime rates have been reduced by over seventy percent!"

Switching his footing, Light turned to face everyone better, holding up both his hands. His jaw clenched in dissatisfaction, and even with a hint of greed. "But…it's not enough. This world is still _rotten! _With too many rotten people…"

Light paused as though to recollect his thoughts, and then took in a breathe. "Somebody has to do this! And when I first got that notebook all those years ago, I knew _I _had to do it—No, I was the _only _one who _could. _I understood that killing people was a crime…"

Light's eyes now looked as though they would bulge out of their sockets at any moment; the pent up emotion now coming out all at once. He clenched his fists, shaking them as he spoke.

"_There was no other way! The world had to be fixed!" _he cried, tilting his head forward suddenly right after. "It was a purpose given to _me!"_

His voice trembled slightly as though he would burst out laughing again. A smile twitched on his lips, but he held back. "Only I could do it…"

Light abruptly threw his arms outward, screaming. "_Who else could've done it and come this far?! Could they have kept going?"_

He took a step backwards, straightening his back and clearing his throat as though to once again put on the mask of a proper gentleman. "The only one," he said in a near whisper. "Who can create a new world….is me."

The squeaking of the factory fans filled the void the silence in the room created. People had become rooted to their spots, unable to utter a single word. Far bit her bottom lip, fury coursing through her veins. She wanted to _scream, _to _argue,_ and hell, even to _harm, _but her hesitation to take action held her back.

"_No."_

It was Near who broke the silence, his tone strongly apposing. "You're just a _murderer, _Light Yagami…And this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of mankind."

Near's eyes flickered to the floor as he picked up one of his comical finger puppets; a childlike representation for Kira. "You yielded to the power of the shinigami and the notebook, and you have confused yourself with a God. In the end, you're nothing more than a crazy serial killer. That's _all _you are," Near declared, squishing Light's argument like an ant at the same time that he squished the face of the puppet. "Nothing more…nothing less."

Light's glare could burn through skin; the hatred was so great. His eyes wandered up to the ceiling, as though to question why anyone would dare challenge his authority.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock……_

"….Near," Light said, breaking the ice. "Here's some food for thought….That notebook you have, and the one brought from the Japanese Task Force Headquarters…are they both real?"

Near and Far seemed to tilt their heads simultaneously, curious. _What is he doing…bluffing? It doesn't matter what he says, his sorry ass is guilty, _Far thought bitterly, clenching her fists.

"At the moment, only _I _know where the real notebook is," he continued. "If you truly want to defeat Kira, as well as test the other notebook, I guess you're going to have to write down either my name, or Mikami's."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock……_

"It's the only way to see if it's real…."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock….tick….tock….tick—_

"_Or fake!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Guns.

Far had always hated them; they were nothing but tools used for murder, and their purpose in itself was intended for killing. No good came out of them.

The moment Light Yagami pulled out a note hidden within his watch, however, Far had never been more thankful for the blast of the barrels of a handgun.

The sound of the shot rang in her ears as the bullet flew past her and hit Light's hand dead-on. He yelled out in agonizing pain, turning as he jerked from the acceleration. Rivers of red ran from the wound as he held his wrist, clenching his teeth in an animalistic manner.

Far's knees gave way beneath her as she crumpled to the floor, her shoulders shaking violently with sobs. Trembling, she turned to see who had pulled the trigger.

"Matsuda…," a fellow Task Force member murmured, staring at him in shock. Matsuda's hand was wound tightly around the handle of the gun, his arm shaking as tears ran down his cheeks.

"_Matsuda, you idiot!" _Light screamed, moving forward circuitously as though he were a drunkard. "_Who the hell do you think you're shooting at? Don't screw with me!" _Light yelled until his throat was raw.

"W-What was it all for, then? What about your _dad? _What the _hell _did he die for?!"

"My dad? _Haha…_You mean Soichiro Yagami. That's right, Matsuda. In this world, all those earnest people like him fight for justice and they always _lose. You want a world like that, where people are made to be fools? I know you understand, so kill the others! Shoot them!!"_

"Y-You," Matsuda said, purely disgusted. "You lead your own _father _to his death. And now that he's gone, you call him a _fool?"_

"_Shut up!" _Far screamed out, speaking up for the first time. Hot tears still flowed down her cheeks as she put her palms over her ears. She stared with wide eyes at Light as blood dripped to the floor, the sound echoing off the walls as his eyes glared heatedly straight at her. At that moment, he uttered few words, but ones that would always haunt her:

"_I pity you, Farrah Maidens."_

In a swift moment, Light began finishing what he started by writing the rest of the name on the note in his own blood.

"His blood!"

"_Aurrrghhhh!" _Matsuda snapped as he pulled the trigger multiple times, sending bullets flying into Light's chest. Light stumbled backwards with each hit, finally landing with a hard _thud _in a filthy puddle on the floor.

"I'll kill him," Matsuda declared as he marched towards him. "I'll kill him! _He has to die!"_

_Bang._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Light lay helplessly on the floor, a clean and smoking bullet hole just inches away from his head. Three Task Force members held Matsuda back as he choked on his own tears, squirming in their grasp.

"D-Damn you…," Light spat as he struggled to get up from the puddle. "What…the hell…is this?! Mikami, _what are you waiting for? _Write down their names! _Write them down! Kill them now!" _Light cried as he struggled to breathe, turning on the floor.

"It's finally over…isn't it, Near?" Rester said softly as everyone stared down at Light; rather, a shadow of who he once was.

"Yes…," Near stated numbly.

"G-Guhhh…..W-Where are you Misa? Where's Takada?!" Light moaned, gaping like a fish out of water.

At the mention of Misa's name, Far clenched her teeth menacingly. "_Don't you __**dare,**__"_ she hissed, clawing at the stone floor.

Time stood still for a minute, the only sounds being that of Light struggling to take a breathe. Far wiped tears from her eyes, and glanced to her right as though to look shamefully from Light's dying form. What she saw next, however, scarred her so deeply it would never leave her; never would it heal.

"_AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" _Mikami screeched, having stabbed himself with his own fountain pen. Blood spewed out from him by the liter; splattering on the walls, pooling on the floor, and also, due to where she lay, soaking Far from head to toe.

Everyone in the room glanced back in horror, backing away from the scene. Near's eyes widened at the sight of Far, completely draped in red.

Taking action, Task Force members rushed towards the bleeding man, desperately attempting to stop the flow. The effort was futile, and they realized his attempted suicide would be a success; he would die in a matter of seconds.

Far trembled as she crawled away, her handprints marking the floor as though to leave behind a trail to be followed. She curled into a fetal position, shutting her eyes tightly. Near reached out a shaky arm, his mind having been wiped clean of thought as fear took over. Halle ran forward, scooping Far up and bringing her away from it all, whispering comforting words to her….

_Just like a mother should…, _Far thought, opening one eye cautiously to stare over Halle's shoulder. She pointed a finger at the doorway, as though she were unable to communicate otherwise. Near and Halle turned their heads just in time to see Light stumble out the doorframe in his escape.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Wait, Light!"_

"_He's getting away!"_

"Mr. Aizawa," Near blurted, addressing one of the Task Members who yelled out. "It's unlikely he has any more pieces of the notebook…," he said softly, reaching a few inches ahead of where he sat to pick up the bloodstained piece Light wrote on. On it was scribbled: _Nate Rive. _

Far glanced down at the piece of paper, tears welling up in her eyes once more as she gripped tightly onto Halle. _One letter…He was one letter away from taking everything from me…_

"With those wounds," Near continued. "He's not going to get far. He'll stop running soon, even if we leave him alone."

"Hmph…Near, I'm not going to follow your orders."

Near glanced upward, his expression slightly shocked and questioning. He looked away as he twirled a strand of his hair, narrowing his eyes slightly. "…Very well, then…I'll leave it up to you."

The Task Force members dashed out of the Yellow Box, in pursuit of the world's greatest mass murderer and self-proclaimed God. Slowly, Halle put Far down to stand on her own unstable feet, examining her from head to toe for injuries.

"I'm….not ok, but I'm fine," she managed to choke out. Halle ran out the door for a moment, and came back with many water bottles and a towel in hand.

"This is the best I could do," she apologized, motioning for Far to close her eyes and hold her breathe. She poured out all the water bottles over Far's head, rinsing away the blood from her hair and skin, and most of it from her clothes. Far shivered against the cold as she held the towel close to her; her only current comfort.

"Is there anything you need, honey?" Halle whispered softly, eyes full of concern. Far turned to look down at Near, who gazed back up at her with an expression of uncertainty.

"Please…I want to go home."

Near stood awkwardly, taking her ice cold hand in his and guiding her towards the limousine. Once inside, he took her in his arms and held her tightly, becoming her security blanket. Far fell sleep against his chest as he apologized repeatedly the entire car ride home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: THE END.**

**Mello and Matt: WTF?!?!?!?!**

**Me: LOL, No, not really. It would really suck if it just ended right here, wouldn't it? I can still squeeze out a chapter more, loves, to tie up some loose ends. Also, I just have to say I felt REALLY bad for what I did to Far in this chapter ;3; I mean, imagine that happened to YOU. And, I'll also let you reviewers sort out what Light meant when he said "I pity you" for yourselves, see what you come up with ^^**

**Mello: I would pity her too since she ends up with Sheep.**

**Me: OH SHUT UP, MELLO. **

**Matt: *nudge nudge***

**Me: W-Wut o.o**

**Matt: *AHEM* THE ANNOUNCEMENT??**

**Me: O-OH YEAH! Since I got a lot of reviews for this, which I'm totally grateful for, I've actually been suggested by a reviewer *cough LOTS OF LOVE TO Broken_Glass_Walker cough* to possibly do more future DN fanfics. I was wondering how you reviewers may feel about a possible MattxOC fic in the future, since our little gamer needs some lovin' too ^//^**

**Matt: HELLLLLLZZZZZ YEAHHHHHHHH :D**

**Me: YOU PERV. Anyway, just let me know if you review. I appreciate anyone's opinion ^^ As I was saying, just one more chapter of Artificial to go before it's Adios, Amigos :)  
**


	20. Twenty: Road's End

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Well, this is it, everyone. With this, I can now mark Artificial as complete. I would just like to thank the following eternally: Broken_Glass_Walker, Josephine_Falnor, Practically_Venomous, Beyond_Jadee, RavenFire40, XX_The_wish_GranterXX, x-Xara-x, L-Lawliet26, VampyViolet, simsbabii, xXDeathlyRoseXX, Toph13139, icanreadyourmind, methegirl, oXo_sUpErSpIcYsUgAr_oXo, xsorandomx, The_Negotiator_of_Promise, LiZz_ChAn, Diabolus_Kara, lafayette722, Kavyle, Frappegurl777, angelofyouth1427, and any of my regular reviewers that I may have forgotten. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making this one of my most successful stories I have ever written.**

**Matt: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *blows into tissue* I hate doing final disclaimers. THEY MAKE ME BAWL MY EYES OUT, DUDE. HOLD ME, MELLO!**

**Mello: Fuck no.**

**Me: DON'T CRY, GUYS! You're practically my OFFICIAL go-to people for disclaimers. What have I told you before: YOU'LL BE DOING THIS FOREVER.**

**Mello: NOT ME. I'm moving if I have to go through this hell every time you make a new story.**

**Me: W-WUT DO YOU MEAN?**

**Matt: He means that HE'S LEAVING ON A JET PLAAAANE~**

**Me: MELLO, NO! I NEED YOU FOR DISCLAIMERS! BESIDES, THE NEXT STORY FEATURES MATT AND YOU, TOO!**

**Matt: BABY COME BACK, YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!~**

**Mello: Oh, quit your whining already. I don't really have control over what I do anyway, do I?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot I'm totally THE ALMIGHTY OVERLORD OF DISCLAIMER-LAND.**

**Mello: Just get this crap over with so I can go home.**

**Me, Mello, and Matt: Misseh does not own Death Note or its characters, nor does she own Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Also, she does not own the epicness of Raven, who belongs entirely to Broken_Glass_Walker and her story, Difficulty (_Yes, by the way, Difficulty's plot and Artificial's plot are seperate)_. Misseh does, however, own the OC, Far.**

**Me: I HAVE OFFICIALLY DECIDED: THE SONG FOR NEARxFAR IS CHASING CARS BY SNOW PATROL. It fits WAYYY too well, it's almost creepy. To avoid any more confusion, let me say this:**

_Italics_**_: _Near's POV.**

**_Bold and italics: _Song lyrics.**

Regular text: Normal story line with third person POV, as always.

**Me: Well, it's been a great run, and I'm extremely thankful, humbled, and saddened now as the story comes to a close. For the last time, enjoy this chapter of Artificial. **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty: Road's End

_Greetings: This is N._

_Usually, for every tale, there is a moral. There should be something to be learned; a point made out of the time consuming task of creating a story to bore others with._

_However, usually, people are also idiots, and tell a story simply to take up precious time; most likely, this is one of those stories._

_Yes…people are idiots._

_Throughout the entire span of my life, I've been surrounded by nothing but idiots. Idiots are the people who work for me; idiots are the people who raised me in Wammy's; idiots are the parents who never bothered to get to know me in the first place._

_However, most of all, idiots are people who let themselves fall in love._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Near!" Far called, sauntering into the room while her long, silver locks bounced in sync with each step she took. She grinned as she held up a file in her hands, flipping it open.

"There's a new case!" she said excitedly, handing him the file while she read over his shoulder. Near sighed, flipping it shut while rolling his eyes. "It's simple. Any average moron of a policeman could solve this if they used a few brain cells. Hand it over to the Japanese Task Force."

"Aww, Near. Ever since Kira was defeated, nothing keeps you interested anymore, huh?" she complained, tossing the file on a nearby table and plopping down dramatically on the floor.

Far's eyes wandered up to Near; shining orbs full of curiosity. "Near…Do you think Kira was the last _good _criminal? I mean, ever since he was defeated, no one could even compare, to the point you rarely take cases anymore."

"Far, I wouldn't really call him the last 'good criminal.' In fact, I disagree that calling Kira a 'criminal' is a fitting title; it's insulting."

"Are you saying that what Kira was doing, killing all those people, was _okay?"_

"On the contrary; I don't condemn what he did entirely and without question, but I also don't agree with it. It can't be denied that after Kira came into the picture, crime went down, and the world was 'safer'….but it was not any gentler. A world that lives in fear of death is a world that is cruel and unusual."

"So….you're indifferent?"

"It's all matter of what is considered 'good' and 'evil'; meaning, it's a matter of opinion."

Far opened her mouth to speak, but it was the voice of Raven that sounded in the room. "Well, in _my_ opinion, Kira's nothing but a bigot who can burn in hell," she said, bitterness hinting in her tone. "However, we should probably go back to the fact that Near's one big, fat _killjoy."_

"I am not. Do not blame me; blame criminals for not being creative enough."

_**We'll do it all**_

_**Everything**_

_**On our own…**_

"It's been nine years since the crazy bastard kicked the bucket. Focus on the _now, _you numbskulls," Raven scoffed, playfully rustling Far's hair. "And right _now, _Near's taking the entertainment equivalent of all his toys plus a sex doll put in one for granted."

Far narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose, turning to look over her shoulder at Raven. "I certainly hope you're not referring to me, because if you were, I'd turn _you _into the equivalent of a pile of dust."

Raven bit her lip nervously, her eyes flickering to her left in desperation. "Um…of course not! I was _obviously _referring to….um….Gevanni!"

At the sound of his name being called, Gevanni perked his head up from amongst a pile of his things, confused and out-of-loop. Far and Raven burst into laughter, eyes brimming with tears as they gasped for breath.

_**We don't need**_

_**Anything**_

_**Or anyone…**_

As Raven clutched her side from laughter, she peeked down to see Far collapsed from her former sitting position, laying on the floor in a giggling fit. With mischief in mind, Raven lunged out and pulled Near by the collar of his shirt, making him gasp in surprise as he tumbled to the floor on top of Far.

Putting her hands on her hips in triumphantly, Raven sashayed out of the room, directing Gevanni and any remaining SPK members in the vicinity to do the same. Within minutes, Near and Far were alone, as close as they could possibly get in the literal sense.

Far's lips trembled, but pulled upwards into a smirk. "W-Well, hello there, stranger…"

"Yes…hi…."

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me,**_

_**And just forget the world?**_

Far gently pushed back on Near's shoulders, making him roll off her and onto the floor. She sighed, staring upward at the ceiling as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Raven's great, but she should know by now I don't need people helping me with things like this. I can handle myself," she murmured. Near lay on his back, also staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. He lolled his head to the side, staring at Far with half-lid eyes. He parted his lips, but couldn't find the voice to speak.

_**I don't quite know**_

_**How to say**_

_**How I feel…**_

Far jerked as she felt a tug, and peered next to her to see Near twirling a strand of her hair. Pale gray irises flickered to her face every now and then nervously as his hand moved from her hair to her face. He gently brushed against the skin of her cheek, lightly enough that it sent waves of electricity through her. Far's cheeks went from pink to bright red in a matter of seconds. She tentatively grasped his free hand in hers, the feeling of warmth contagious between them.

_**Those three words**_

_**Are said too much**_

_**They're not enough…**_

"F-Far……Farrah Maidens," Near whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned forward in the same trancelike state he'd become accustomed to. His lips pressed against hers shyly; earning a small squeak of surprise from Far. Taking this as an opportunity, Near deepened the kiss, leaving Far surprised but utterly satisfied with the change in bravery.

Near pulled back, his breathing shallow and quickened. "I….love you," he said quietly against her lips. Over time, he'd grown more used to saying this; a lesson Far had taught him that was etched into his heart. Far smiled, laughing to herself in bliss as her eyes remained closed.

"I love you, Nate River. Always have, always will, and I'm more than happy the feeling is mutual. Let's keep it that way…"

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me,**_

_**And just forget the world?**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Love._

_You fall into it as though it was a bottomless pit, and once in, you can't immediately get out. To the person you feel this for, your heart, soul, and most likely control over your free will is given. They can treasure it, or they can absolutely crush it into a million pieces, where it will not matter if you pick them up as you try to move on; the memory remains._

_To fall in love is a journey in which most give up along the way. To make it to the end, you must endure pain, uncertainty, fear, lust; an entire arsenal of harmful emotions Love uses as weapons against the sensitive Heart. As human beings, we still endure this seemingly torturous journey; all of this for the silly thing called Love, which was only out to get us in the first place. Love is vicious, taking no mercy on its victims._

'_Above all, idiots are the people who let themselves fall in love.'_

………_However, I cannot help but be intrigued…._

_What would that make me?_

_This is Near,_

_Signing off._


End file.
